Corazon de Hielo
by Martita cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward estuvieron juntos por 2 años pero el la dejó y al mes fue convertida por un Vulturi.150 años despues Bella es la vampira mas poderosa que existe.Al encontrarse de nuevo con Edward ¿que pasara?Entren soy nueva!mal summary. Buena historia
1. Prefacio

**Prologo:**

**Me llamo Bella Swan conocí a un vampiro de inigualable belleza que me partió el corazón y me dejó por ''mi protección''.**

**No tardaron mas de 1 semana en ingresarme como catatónica; no comía ,no dormía ,no hablaba con nadie solo era capaz de decir su nombre una y otra vez : Edward.**

**1 mes.1 mes, fue todo lo que necesité para darme cuenta de que mi vida no valía nada sin él, sin Edward.**

**La noche del 3 de Diciembre me di por vencida y me suicide aunque seria mas apropiado decir que me intente suicidar al cortarme las venas y desangrarme-lo sé irónico- pero el olor de mi sangre como mil veces me repitió ''él'' era demasiado dulce para que un vampiro poderoso próximo que andara por ahí no lo notara y sin más me convirtió.**

**Han pasado mas de 1.500 años de me llaman Isabella ,el vampiro mas poderoso que existe ,por supuesos los Vulturis no tardaron en cogerme, pero se que me tienen entre ellos porque me temen. Os estaréis preguntando la razón pues muy sencillo tengo varios poderes : 1º copio podéres , pero no de cualquier forma al hacer puedo decidir si dejar al portador original sin el poder o no.2º cambio de forma ya sea humana, animal u objeto.3º Dicen algunos que el dolor mas existente es el de una compañera Vulturi mía llamada Jane pero los que han probado mi don dicen que el dolor que te hace sentir Jane no es ni la mitad que puedo hacerte sentir yo .Y mi 4º pero no menos importante don soy inmune a los dones no físicos, es decir, los mentales. Dones he copiado muchos ya ni me acuerdo cuantos también he dejado a mas de un inbécil sin el suyo, conmigo no se juega.**


	2. Cap 1 Cementerio

Perdón por el retraso pero estube de exámenes y con la gripe A, así que sorry. Espero que os guste el capítulo nuevo aunque aviso que no estaba muy beso grande para todos los lectores y recordaarles que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Cap. .**

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Charlie y tengo pensado ir al cementerio de Forks como casi todos los años asi que voy de camino a la sala donde están los Vulturis en sus modestos tronos (agase notar el sarcasmo ).

Antes de entrar en la sala ya me habian abierto la puerta pues sabian que era yo y también sabian que tiraría la puerta abajo si no la abrian ellos.

-¿A que se debe tu visita, querida Isabella ?- me preguntó Aro

-M e voy por 3 días- respondí y esperé a Cayo y sus reproches como de costumbre.

-¡ Lo está volbiendo a hacer !.Viene, hacen que le abran la puera, se dirige a nosotros sin repeto alguno y viene a informarnos, o a pedir permiso!!- dijo Cayo enfadado.

Hice como si dejase escapar un bostezo, cosa que para nosotros tenía doble sarcasmo puesto que no dormíamos y le contesté en tono serio:

-Venga Cayo, que no estoy de humor -dije impacientandome.

-¿Y cuando lo estás? -sonó la voz de Jane insoportable que conocía bien.

-Rubita enana, te lo has ganado. -la miré fijamente y copiando su propio poder le hice sentir un dolor tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.¡Era tan divertido!

-De acuerdo ya basta, por favor Isabella. -dijo calmado Marco.

La verdad era el único del ''trío calabera'' Vulturi que me caía medianamente bien. Así que dejé de mirar a Jane sádicamente, le sonreí burlonamente y me giré a Aro.

-Pues eso, adios papi Aro- me di la vuelta para marcharme.

Ya había llegado a Port Angeles desde el avión pribado de la guardia Vulturi. Quien me dijo a mí que con lo que detestaba todo el lujo inecesario cuando era humana fuera a vijar en un avión pribado.

Iva en mi moto Triumph Daytona 955i negra a una velocidad poco recomendable para un humano e incluso vampiro, pero mis sentidos eran los mas agudizados que se han visto hasta ahora y si los tenia porqué no utilizarlos ¿no?.

Al bajar de la moto respire profundo aunque no lo necesitara. Caminé por el cementerio entre las lápidas hacia la de personas que habia allí se me quedaban mirando por mi belleza pero supongo que también lo hacian por mis pantalones pegados de cuero negro, camiseta de tirantes negra a la altura del hombligo y cazadora de cuero negra. Supongo quqe no pensaba en la atención que llamaría cuando me vesti. Upss...

Cuando llegué a la lápida de Charlie me quedé completamente quieta principio de los años se me hacia raro pero a medida que los años pasaron me insensivilicé a este tipo de cosas.

De repente me sentí un poco rara como cuando absorbo un poder y tube una visión estaba corriendo por los bosques de Forks y una vampira pequeña y con el pelo negro y de punta me visión acabó pero eso solo podia significar una cosa: Alice estaba cerca y lo peor de todo, lo suficiente cerca para que pudiese absorber su que irse ya asi que al recordar que en la visión Alice podía seguirla se ocultó en el bosque y utilizando su poder se transformó en un águila y salió volando hacia los límites de la reserva ora de hacer una visita.

* * *

Quería dar las gracias a los apollos recibidos pueso que es mi primer fic y deciros que si os gusta y quereis que continuee mandar un reviews pliss.

Besos

_**M.C**_


	3. Cap 2 Los Black

Antes que nada quería darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado con sus cosa que me han comentado es lo de mis faltas de ortografía, pues tendré mas cuidado pero deciros que es lo que peor se me da que os guste el nuevo capítulo y darle las gracias a :

-Mane.

-lizzima.  
-Capi.  
-Liz.  
-Paky.  
-miadharu28  
-queen of the shadow (gracias x las correcciones)  
-andygaby26  
-ester cullen.  
-Wen Potter Cullen  
-Danielita swan  
-Kacullen32.

***AVISO***

No tengo ni idea de por qué pero no me deja poner La Push y sale solo el "La"...me da un coraje....así que si alguién sabe como solucionarlo que me avise xfa...un beso y perdón x adelantado sobre las faltas de ortografía  
-------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3.-Los Black. **

**Transformada con mi poder en un águila estaba llegando a La Push para intentar hablar con mi mejor amigo Jake. **

**Cuando muchos años atrás Jake me había dicho que sentía algo por mi, los dos creímos que no lo iba a meses después, me ingresaron en el hospital por mi ''supuesta catatonía'' a la que yo llamaba efecto Edward, Jacob me vino a visitar todos los días pero a partir del 6º mes me presentó a una chica de La Push morena de piel con ojos marrones claros y un bonito pelo negro, largo y liso. Su nombre era Nerea y recuerdo que la miraba como si ella fuera la ultima chica en La Tierra. A los 6 años después de mi transformación vine a ver a Jake, se había casado y tenía un hijo llamado Jake Junior, yo lo llamaba JJ. **

**Ya había llegado a La Push. Me transformé otra vez en vampira y empecé a correr hacía la casa de Jake, seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar de siempre. Al rato escuché que me seguían y me di la vuelta para saber si Alice me había encontrado. **

**Al darme la vuelta me encontré un enorme lobo rojizo con los ojos azules y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo por el lomo. El chico era idéntico a sus padres y abuelo; ojos de la madre y un lobo igual que el padre y el abuelo. Había encontrado al pequeño Adam. **

**-Hey pequeño, voy para la casa de tu abuelo. ¿Me acompañas? -le dije rompiendo el abrazo. **

**Adam sacudió su cabeza lobuna asintiendo, después auyó hacia el cielo y empezó a correr. **

**Cuando Jake dejó de transformase en lobo empezó a envejecer junto con su esposa e que Jake no sabía es que envejecería mucho más lento que los demás y tubo la mala suerte de comprobarlo yendo al funeral de su esposa Jake aparenta cuarenta y muchos años,su hijo tiene 31,su esposa 30 y su hijo Adam tiene 17 años. **

**Adam se quedó en el bosque para transformase y vestirse, mientras entré en la casa de Jake y le vi junto a si hijo viendo un partido de baseball, nunca cambiaría... **

**Iba a decir algo pero JJ me corto. **

**-¿Pero que es ese horrible olor?-se giró alerta hacia mi con la nariz arrugada. **

**-Un poco más de respeto que soy unos cuantos siglos mayor que tú- le dije alzando la ceja. **

**-¡Dios mio,Bella! -dijeron los dos a la vez lo que yo contesté con una risita. **

**A una velocidad que ni ellos vieron fuí a abrazarlos. **

**-Conque un abrazo sin mi, ¿eh?-dijo Adam entrando por la puerta. **

**Rodé mis ojos y sonreí sá, conociéndome como lo hacía soltó una risa y se volvió a rodó los ojos y se fue a la cocina su pongo que a preparar algo de lo que ellos llaman ''comida''. **

**-Sabes Adam,-empecé acercándome a él-hoy no he comido nada y me muero de sed-le dije pasándome la lengua por los labios. **

**-V-v-amos tía-a...-empezó a llamarme tía desde los cinco años.-tu-u no me haría-a-ss na-nada-dijo con los ojos llenos de miedo. **

**-Dios mío,Adam-le dije relajando mi postura y sentándome al lado de Jake- puedo oír a la velocidad que la sangre corre por tus venas y es aconsejable que te calmes. **

**-Uff, lo siento tía Bella pero es que siguen llegando rumores de ''la gran vampira''-dijo haciendo el gesto en el aire con los dedos de unas comillas imaginarias. **

**-¿Ah, si?...¿y que cosas dicen?-preguntó JJ llegando de la cocina con un bol lleno de nachos y tres coca-colas. **

**-Pues dicen que un guardia Vultiuris de esos, dijo que a la tía Bella la iban a echar del castillo y ella le arrancó ''sus partes'' y se las quemó.Después dicen que se fue cantando la canción de Highway to Hell. **(_n/a: es una canción que más o menos dice estoy en la autopista del la pongo abajo.) _

**-Joder Bella,¿Es verdad?-me preguntó Jake con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. **

**-Haber, para empezar Adam, se dice Vulturi no "Vultiuris".-le dije con una sonrisa-y sobre lo otro...realmente ese tipo no me caía bien y era muy aburrido-dije con tono inocente y poniendo morritos y ojos de cachorrito. **

**De repente JJ me miró como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo. **

**-No es que me oponga a que mates a vampiros, pero le cortaste "eso"..¡porque te parecía aburrido! -dijo con asombro. **

**-Claro que no. -contesté- también me caía mal. **

**-Mola, tengo la mejor tia del mundo, espera a que se lo cuente a la manada -dijo Adam emocionado. **

**Iba a replicar pero sonó el teléfono y al tenerlo al lado como acto reflejo lo cogí yo. **

**-Casa de lo Black-dije sacándole la lengua a Adam que había intentado coger el teléfono también. **

**-Sabía que eras tu, Bella -sonó la aguda voz de Alice. **

**Se quedó esperando a que contestara algo pero yo estaba en shock **

**-Ya que no dices nada, te espero en la línea del tratado, por favor...ven.-y colgó. **

**Mi mejor amigo se me quedó mirando fijamente esperando una explicación. **

**-Era...-dije lentamente. **

**-¿Siii?-sonaron las tres voces de los Black a la vez. **

**-Alice Cullen.-solté rápido. **

**Tras un minuto de silencio Jake habló**

**-¿Que vas a hacer?-me preguntó muy serio. **

**-No me va a dejar hasta que hable con ella. **

**Como confirmación tuve una visión de Alice persiguiéndome por Canadá, Alaska y podía dejar que descubriera donde vivo o correría el riesgo de que Él me encontrara. **

**-¡Bella!-me gritó Adam. **

**Como acto reflejo me tapé los oídos- **

**-Joder Adam,no grites!!-le dije molesta. **

**-Lo siento señora "mis-sentidos-son-mejores-que-los-de-cualquier-vampiro-o-licántropo".-dijo picado, pues sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. **

**-Si no fueses tú, ya te habría matado por tu certero comentario.-le dije sonriendo como si le acabase de invitar a ir al cine. **

**Tragó hondo y me miró frunciendo el ceño. **

**-Que suerte la mía-me dijo sonriendo...crío... **

**-Bueno, pues _ciao_.-dije levantándome. **

**-Pero Bella...¿volverás?-me preguntó Jacob con ojos tristes. **

**-No lo sé, pero tengo que recoger mi moto,hasta entonces...-dije poniéndome mi chaqueta que reposaba en el perchero-Adiós señores Black.-dije haciendo un saludo estilo sargento del ejercito en la frente. **

**Salí a fuera dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que sea que me convertí en águila, desplegué las grandes alas negras y eché a volar.**

* * *

Gracias otra vez por vuestro que si os a gustado y quereis que continue enviarme un REVIEWS porfii...y por ultimo que me parece genial que agais c¡críticas ya sean positívas o negatíavas pero siempre con respeto y sin insultar porque os repito que soy nueva escribiendo ;)

Aquí os dejo la canción de **Highway to Hell subtitulada** para quien no la conozca. .com/watch?v=95aB7EsG7OM

Un beso muy grande a todos los que me leeis

_**M.C**_


	4. Cap 3 Los Cullen

**¡¡REGALO DE REYES!!**

Hola a todos y todas!! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo que es el reencuentro con los Cullen. Me a costado un poco porque no sabía muy bien como hacer el encontronazo entre los Cullen y Bella así que espero que no me haya salido muy raro xD. Como siempre muchiiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews que aunque no son muchos porque no me lee muchas personas de momento (espero) son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo el encanta ver a personas nuevas en los reviews. Así que querría agradecerles a las siguientes personas:

-Queen of the shadow  
-Alejandre de Cullen  
-Marinusha  
-LiahDragga  
-mane  
-miadharu28  
-lizzima  
-paky  
-lokaxtv  
-Wen Potter Cullen

* * *

_**Cap.3.-Los Cullen **_

**Ya estaba llegando a mi encuentro con Alice pero antes me transformé de nuevo en vampiro. El único poder que tenía planeado que supieran era el de mi escudo mental. **

**A****l girar la curva de la carretera la vi. Después de 150 años, volví a la que fue mi mejor amiga. **

**Cuando ella pudo verme un poco mas tarde -por sus sentidos menos agudizados que los míos- se le formó una sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos se podían ver la culpa y la felicidad. **

**-¡Hola!-me dijo entusiasmada-¡Estás viva! **

**-No es que esté muy viva, la verdad-respondí cortante a modo de saludo. **

**-Pero, ¿Quien te ha transformado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuando?, ¿Porqué no nos buscaste?- todas las preguntas las dijo seguidas y sin realmente dar tiempo a ser respondidas. **

**Cuando ví que ya había acabado le respondí **

**-¿Ya has terminado? **

**-Bella,¿porqué no vienes a casa con todos? **

**Pero por la forma en la que dijo todos me quedó claro que Edward no estaba con ellos. **

**Iba a decirle que no pensaba ir con ella a ninguna parte y además ella lo debió intuir por su cara de desilusión pero en ese momento me llamaron. **

**-Joder, se está haciendo costumbre que me interrumpan al hablar- pensé en voz alta. **

**-¡Quien quiera que seas, me estás interrumpiendo!-dije molesta. **

**-Isabella, soy Felix-dijo con voz un poco temblorosa por mi cabreo. **

**-Y a mi que me importa. ¿Porqué me molestas? **

**-Bueno...Aro me pidió que te pidiera por favor que vallas a Forks. Se acercan un aquelarre de nómadas y dicen que te encargues de ellos. ¿Necesitas ayuda? **

**-¿Tu que crees?-pregunté con sarcasmo. **

**-Entonces...¿vas a aceptar una orden?-preguntó incrédulo- **

**-¡Claro que...NO!, lo que pasa es que tengo ganas de pelear un poco, pero si lo prefieres...me ayudas peleando conmigo-utilicé un bonito tono amenazante. **

**-¡NO!-contestó de inmediato- sólo que me pareció raro, lo cosa..Aro dice que en Forks vive un aquelarre de siete vampiros-¿si?,¿no me digas?-y que te hospedes con ellos porque... **

**-Ya bueno, me aburres-y colgué **

**Me acerqué a Alice ya que para hablar por el móvil me había separado. **

**-Tengo que hablar con Carlisle-dije sorprendiéndola. **

**-Um...Claro vamos. **

**Después de tardar tres minutos ****corriendo en silencio llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, donde todo comenzó. **

**Al primer paso que di dentro de la casa ya estaba toda -o casi toda- la familia delante de mi. Sentí un hormigueo que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Eso sólo significaba otro poder. Miré a Jasper y rodé los ojos, ¿para que quería saber las emociones de los demás?. **

**-Carlisle,hablemos. **

**Fue más una orden que otra cosa pero de esa manera dejé claro que sólo iba a hablar con él. **

**-Eh..Um...Pues claro- se notaba que todavía estaba impresionado por mi "presencia"-sígueme, por favor. **

**Le seguí hasta su ía grandes estanterías con montones de libros. La mayoría de ello tenían el aspecto de que con un solo roce de mi mano se harían trizas de lo antiguos que eran. En el centro del despacho había una mesa muy elegante llena de papeles. Ten ía una silla para tabajar en ella y dos sillas más al otro lado de la mesa. **

**-Toma asiento Bella, por favor-dijo mientras me señalaba una de las dos sillas situadas en frente de la que él se sentó. **

**Me senté y mis ojos vagaron hasta que vi un cuadro en el que aparecían los tres mosqueteros: Aro, Marco y mi "queridísimo amigo" Cayo. **

**-Tu dirás-llamó mi atención Carlisle. **

**-Se acerca un aquelarre de nómadas a Forks-solté sin andarme por las ramas. **

**-Lo sé. Recibí una llamada de los Vulturis desde Volterra para avisarnos. **

**-¿Y...? **

**-Nos enviaran a un vampiro. **

**Decidí jugar un poco con él para ver cuanto sabía de mi y para divertirme un rato. **

**-¿Sólo uno?-simulé asombro-¿no son pocos? **

**-Eso pensé yo, pero me aseguraron que dado el vampiro, sería suficiente. **

**-¿Y que sabes de él o ella? **

**-Es una vampiresa poderosa, eso es lo poco que sé.Nos pidieron que se alojara con nosotros y acepte-respondió-¿porqué el interés? **

**-No por nada,sólo que recibí una llamada de los Vulturis y me dijeron que si les podía hacer el favor de venir a Forks y matar a un aquelarre. **

**La cara de Carlisle daba para hacerle una foto xD. **

**-¿Es a ti a quien envían? **

**Este no pillaba una. ¿No se lo acababa de decir? **

**-Sip-sonreí un poco-¿Esperabas a alguien fortachón y agresivo como Felix?-pregunté con una pizca de burla. **

**-Eh...pues...yo.. **

**-Tranquilízate hombre, te saldrán arrugas..o no **

**Él todavía estaba un poco impresionado por la noticia de que su "indefensa Bella" fuera "la gran vampira"**

**Veía que no decía nada y yo me estaba cansando de esperar, así que decidí intervenir. **

**-Mientras terminas de asumir la información, me voy a dar un baño al río. **

**Me lebanté de la silla y salí por la el salón estaban el resto de los Cullen. Rosalie y Emmet estaban viendo algo sobre coches en la tele,Esme regaba las plantas interiores de la sala y Alice y Jasper hablaban. **

**Cuando entré en la habitación todo el mundo me miró y gracias a mi nuevo poder puede saber lo que sentían. Esme, Emmet y Alice emitían tristeza, pero sobre todo culpabilidad y amor; Rosalie indiferencia y asombro y Jasper que se sentía culpable por lo sucedido un mi ultimo cumpleaños. **

**Al salí de la casa Cullen me di cuenta de que no traía ropa para cambiarme, en especial el bañador-que era lo que yo quería-y sobre todo que había olvidado mi moto en el cementerio. **

**Corrí hasta llegar a mi moto y me monte en ella. La encendí y aceleré al máximo con dirección al centro comercial mas cercano para comprar todo lo que necesitaba. **

**Cuatro horas mas tarde salí de allí con 10 bolsas y cada una contenía cinco objetos. La mayoría era ropa pero también había comprado zapatos, bañadores, un Ipod y unas cuantas gafas de sol. **

**Realmente odiaba el hecho de que cada vez que quería salir a la calle debía de usar gafas de sol oscuras o lentillas de colores(lentes de contacto).Pero no creo que a los humanos les agradasen mis ojos rojos. **

**A las personas les resultaba raro que pudiera cargar con las diez bolsas y la mayoría se me quedaba mirándome. En realidad, ya no me molestaba tanto ir de compras como cuando era humana. El único inconveniente eran los humanos babosos que se quedaban mirándome. **

**En Volterra hay una vampira de inigualable belleza llamada Heidi. Nadie esperaba que su belleza fuese un poder pero cuando lo copié por accidente todo quedó claro.  
Desgraciadamente no es ese tipo de poder que se activa y desactiva, sino que era permanente. Era un incordio para pasar Era un incordio para pasar entre vampiros destacaba pero yo me encargaba de que mi carácter y el miedo los mantuviese alejados. **

**Ya había llegado a la casa Cullen. Aparqué la moto en la entrada, dejé las bolsas en el manillar y de una de ellas saqué una toalla de baño y me dirigí al río, que más bien parecía un lago. Se me ocurrió la idea de dejarme un bañador ya puesto así que sólo tube que quitarme la ropa.**

**Me tiré de cabeza al agua. Era increible la profundidad que había. **

**Sabía que todos los Cullen menos Rosalie me estaban observando con confusión pero no me importó.Poco a poco se fueron metiendo en la casa. **

**No puede evitar pensar en el dolor que me causó verlos a todos en la misma casa que estube con é recuerdos, sonrisas, bromas, risas, amor...sobre todo amor. Pero me obligué a reponerme sabiendo que me abandonaron sin decir una sola palabra y que yo fui su juego o entretenimiento para ellos. **

**Pasada una hora y media nadando y flotando en el río y tuve una visión. **

**La visión era como mirar desde arriba sin poder hacer o decir nada.**

_Era de día. Me hallaba en un bosque y podía ver tres vampiros corriendo a través de él. _

_Se trataba de dos hombre y una mujer. Los tres rondaban los 21 años. _

_La mujer era muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego, muy liso y por la altura de los hombros. Sus labios eran carnosos y tenían un color rosado natural. Sus ojos eran rojos y su piel tan blanca y lisa como cualquier vampiro. _

_El hombre que iba de la mano de aquella vampira era muy musculoso y tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y de un marrón espeso. Sus ojos eran atrayentes y de un color rojo begoña. _

_El segundo hombre era más joven que el resto. Era musculoso pero eso no impedía que fuese ágíla. Tenia el pelo corto, rubio y rizado. Sus labio inferior era más grueso que el superior pero eso solo los hacían mas atrayentes. Su piel era la característica de un vampiro : pálida, lisa y dura como el acero.  
(n/a os dejo las foto de los 3 nómadas en mi perfil)_

**Al parecer la paz de mi baño había terminado. **

**Salí del río me sequé y me envolví en la a casa de los Cullen y al entrar por la puerta quedé paralizada. Genial, era capaz de ver tres vampiros nómadas a cientos de kilómetros pero no era capaz de prever lo que se me venía encima en la casa de al lado.**

* * *

Bueno pues eso es os quejareis que os he dejado un regalo de reyes magos eh!!xD... Actualizaré cuando pueda aunque debo de decir que sus reviews hacen que me de mas prisa =). Recordaros también las fotos de los nómadas en mi perfil  
y deciros que por favor me digáis vuestra opinión sobre el nuevo capitulo ya sea buena o mala y si queréis dar ideas también se acepta X)

Besos para todos miss lectores

**_M.C_**

SI LE DAS AL BOTÓN VERDE RECIBIRAS UN EDWARD


	5. Cap 4 Visita inesperada y peleas

Bueno...ya estamos aquí de nuevo!! Me han hecho un montón de ilusión sus reviews así que me he dado prisa en colgar el siguiente. Me ha encantado ver a personas nuevas que empiezan a leer mi fic. Como siempre y una vez mas gracias por su apoyo a:

-LianhDragga.  
-Giise Cullen.  
-Wen Poter Cullen.  
-diana.  
-sonia-rubika.  
-miadharu28.  
-alejandra de Cullen.  
-damalunaely.  
-queen of the shadow.  
-locaxtv.  
-paky.  
-aridenere.  
-mane.  
-Lorraine Cullen Swan.  
-Neblina Cullen.

* * *

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi gran hermana Cristina.**

**Cap.4.- Visita inesperada y peleas.**

**Cuando estaba llegando a la casa Cullen oí dos voces desconocidas y también pude olerles.**

**Entré por la puerta. Esperaba encontrarme con los nómadas e incluso con Victoria, pero al parecer me había equibocaado.**

**Sentados entre Jasper y Alice se encontraban dos vampiros. Un hombre y una mujer.**

**El hombre era casi tan musculoso como Jasper. Su pelo castaño claro con flequillo y liso. Tenía los labios carnosos y las facciones marcadas.  
La mujer era muy pelo era ondulado y rubio, le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda y tenía flequillo. Su nariz era pequeña pero eso no impedía que fuese perfecta. Tenía unos labios finos y pequeñ dos poseían la piel típica de los vampiros.**

**El hombre me sonaba de algo pero no conseguí recordar de qué. Cuando me vieron todo el mundo se calló. Sentí una increíble cantidad de temor y pánico procedente de aquel hombre. No sabía el por qué de sus emociones. Carlisle al ver el ambiente tan tenso decidió intervenir.(n/a: las fotos en mi perfil)**

**-Bella, ellos son Peter y Charlotte -los nombró- son amigos de la familia y antiguos compañeros de Jasper.**

**¡Mierda! Ya sabía de que conocía a ese tipo. Visitó una vez a los Vulturis y me vio cometer el "desliz" del tipo ese que me comentó Adam. De ahí me tenía tanto miedo y pánico.**

**-Isabella- Peter inclinó la cabeza a modo de reverencia. Eso se suele hacer en señal de respeto a los vampiros de rango superior.**

**Yo lo fulminé con la mirada. El muy imbécil me iba a delatar.**

**-¿ Estás bien Peter?, te noto... tenso- debí suponer que Jasper se daría cuenta.**

**- Si claro- ¿soy yo? o da la impresión de que no a convencido a nadie.**

**- Espera, espera...¿eso a sido una reverencia?- ¿es que no tiene ojos la Rosalie?... será entrometida.**

**-Así es, ¿Porqué te extraña? es una superior-que agudo Peter, gracias.**

**-Te refieres a rangos?- ese fue Carlisle.**

**-Claro, ella es la mejor de la guardia Vulturi.**

**En ese momento se podían escuchar los grillos en la noche del silencio que se formó en la sala. Todo el mundo me miraba y algunos se de estar haciendo daño de la cantidad exagerada en la que tenían los ojos abiertos.**

**-¿No lo sabíais?- me estaba cansando ya el tipo este...**

**-Que tal si nos callamos ya, ¿Eh Peter?- le miré con seriedad.**

**-Eh...Yo... lo-lo siento- parecía un pavo el día de acción de gracias, eso si es gracioso.**

**-Bella,-me llamó Alice- ¿eso es cierto?**

**-Se podría decir que vivo con ellos, no que sea uno de ellos.**

**-¿Pero como...-empezó Emmett.**

**-¡Hay ya!-solté cansada- no tengo que daros explicaciones. Desde que me dejasteis mi vida cambió, así que aceptarlo.**

**Realmente era verdad. Estaba así por ellos. Por él.**

**-Y como no quiero monopolizar la conversación, cambio de vienen los nómadas. Son dos hombre y una mujer.**

**Interesados por la nueva información empezaron a preguntar.**

**-¿Sabes cuando llegan?-Jasper**

**-En dos días-respondí.**

**-¿Sabes si tienen algún don?-Emmett.**

**-Eso nos dará igual**

**-¿Por qué?-me preguntó Carlisle.**

**-Porque a mí no me afectan.-respondí**

**-Pero a los demás si-esa fue mi querida Rosalie.**

**La miré rato lo comprendí y solté una risilla.**

**-Haber mona, -le dije seria- aquí la que va a luchar voy a ser yo y... yo.**

**Se lo expliqué despacito para que lo entendiera.**

**-Pero ¿De que vas?- se enfadó Rosalie- ¿Te crees muy superior?**

**-Es muy superior- susurró Peter.**

**El comentario de Peter solo lo pudieron escuchar los que estaban a su alrededor-Alice, Jasper y Charlotte- y yo.**

**-No nos peleemos, por favor- Esme tan pacífica como siempre.**

**-Bella, no puedes luchar tu sola contra tres- Carlisle estaba preocupado. Oh que mono. ¡Y esa preocupación donde estaba cuando me abandonaron?,¿Eh?**

**-Ya lo creo que puedo-rodé los ojos.**

**De repente a Emmett se le iluminó la cara de felicidad.**

**-¿Y que tal si luchas conmigo primero?- Emmett estaba emocionado.**

**-Si te venzo-que lo iba hacer- no podéis sacar de nuevo el tema de los Vulturis. ¿De acuerdo?.**

**-Si si si...¡Vamos!**

**La confianza de Emmett me hacía gracia...pero bueno...**

**-¿Vamos fuera?-las emociones de Emmett eran de diversión.**

**-Claro...-por lo menos le daré la ventaja de que no usaré mis poderes.**

**Salimos fuera todos incluidos Peter y Charlotte.**

**-Muy bien,-habló Carlisle-las reglas son que no vale morder ni despedazar.**

**-Joooo Carlisle-jaja Emmett parecía un niño chico.**

**-¿Preparados?-dijo Carlisle.**

**-¿Listo?-le dije a Emmett**

**-¡Ya!-gritó Emmett.**

**Dejé que atacara el primero. Vino corriendo hacia mí. Parecía un neófito que confiaba en su fuerza bruta, justo como pensé. Pero de todas formas yo era más fuerte que él y sobre todo más rápida.**

**Cuando estaba muy cerca de mí di dos pasos a la derecha y como Emmett no pudo frenar de inmediato quedó detrás mía dándome la espalda. Me subí a caballito a su espalda y le puse los dientes abiertos en el cuello como si fuese a morderle en señal ganadora.**

**Sentí la decepción de Emmett pero poco a poco fue pasando a la lujuria. Tanto Jasper como yo estábamos confundidos por esos sentimientos hasta que vi que todavía llevaba puesto mi bañador de dos piezas (bikini). ¡Estúpido poder de Heidi!**

**Me baje rápidamente de su espalda y miré a Carlisle.**

**-El tema de los Vulturis queda cerrado- miré a cada uno pero me paré especialmente en Peter- para todos.**

**Iba a empezar a caminar hacía la casa pero escuche que me llamaban. Me giré y vi que había sido Jasper.**

**-¿Que?**

**-¿Puedes luchar conmigo? Te aseguro que será más difícil que Emmett- ummm...tentador.**

**-Vale- me encogí de hombros.**

**Esta vez se habían ido todos menos Alice, Emmett y Carlisle.**

**-¿Empezamos?-pregunté.**

**-Claro.**

**Nos acercamos al centro del claro y empezamos. Ninguno de los dos quería atacar primero así que lo hice yo. Empecé a correr hacia él.  
Cuando llegué enfrente de él, paré y lo rodeé hasta ponerme derás suya pero él se dio la vuelta e intentó atraparme. Y digo intentó porque no lo consiguió.**

**Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de a lo que se estaba enfrentando cambió su tactica y ahí fue cuando caí en lo que estaba haciéndome. Era una especie de estudio, lo que me estaba haciendo era probarme. Quería que la familia supiera el potencial que tenía. Eso me cabreó.**

**Dejé de jugar con él, así que corrí hacia el de frente y me las ingenié para tirarle al suelo y ponerme a horcajadas encima suya y sujetarle los brazos por las muñecas.**

**-No quieras saber de lo que soy capaz-le susurré al oído- así que no me pongas a prueba.**

**Me levanté y me fui en busca de mi ropa para cambiarme. Antes de llegar me pare y volteé hacia atrás mirando a Jasper.**

**-No me cabreeis...no os conviene.**

**Llegué a mi moto y cogí unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta de tirantes negra y las botas de cuero.**

**Decidí que tenía hambre así que me puse camino al bosque.  
Cuando me transformé me negué a matar a humanos pues sabía sobre la alternativa. Lo malo es que Cayo se negó en rotundo. A mí sinceramente me daba igual el viejo ese pero se puso tan pesado que accedí a que me suministraran sangre donada. Ahora ya no estaba con ellos así que pretendía cazar el animal más grande que me encontrase.**

**Después de correr durante dos minutos encontré una cabaña en ruinas en el bosque. Me pregunté que historias ocultaría aquella antigua vivienda pero tampoco le dí tanta importancia y me dispuse a cazar.**

**Dos pumas y un oso después me di por satisfecha.**

**Al llegar a la casa noté que Peter y Charlotte no estaban.**

**-Se han ido- me dijo Carlisle.**

**-Ah...Pues vale-mejor para mí y mis sádicos secretos.**

**-¡¡Bella!!-chilló Alice- ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?.**

* * *

jajaja que mala soy xD Os e dejado con ganas de Edward eh!!xD...Bahh ya falta poco para que aparezca sobre todo porque le adoro =). Quería deciros que he abierto un nuevo espacio para responder a vuestros reviews (QUE VALORO MUCHO VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y SI QUEREIS DAR IDEAS GENIAL.), así que eso si hay alguna duda la preguntáis y yo respondo x aquí porque sigo sin saber manejar muy bien el enviar mensajes =S.  
*importante*---recuerdo que las fotos de Peter y Charlotte están en mi perfil.

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Wen Potter Cullen y Giise Cullen:** Pues nada... deciros que vuestro Edward te llegará exactamente cuando me llegue el mío =)...Besos!!!

**A las nuevs:** daros la bienvenida y espero que os guste!

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**UN BESO A MIS LECTORES!**

Recibirás un Emmett si le das al botón verde


	6. Cap 5 Los nómadas y la sorpresa

Pues nada aki esta el tan esperado encuentro!!!! NO OS QEJAREIS Q ES EL MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO x)Me han encantado vuestros reviews y que haya personas nuvas me encanta!!=)..Así que esoo...como siempre agradeceros a las personas que me dan su apoyo y por las que sigo escribiendo este fanfic:

-sonia-rubika

-Neblina

-LiahDragga

-Majo 2309

-miadharu28

-damalunere

-paky

-kacullen32

-andreiitah- (bienvenida)

-gaby de Cullen

-Alisson Gray (bienvenida)

-gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn

-Lorraine Cullen Swan

* * *

**Alice POV**

**Estaba tumbada en mi cama revisando lo que acababa de escribir en mi diario y lo anterior.**

__

**7-4-2157.**

**Hoy había ido de compras y me lo había pasado muy bien, lo malo era que el día de hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Charlie así que decidí ir al cementerio. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver allí a Bella transformada en vampira. Cuando fui a seguirla desapareció en un claro donde solo quedaba un águila. ¿Donde se habría metido?.**

**Después de ingeniármelas para localizarla la hice venir para mí e intenté convencerla de que se viniese a casa con la familia y el el último momento, después de recibir una llamada aceptó.**

**Habló con Carlisle –conversación que todos escuchamos- y se fue a nada más y nada menos que ¡a nadar!…estaba loca. Eso sí, ni a Rosalie ni a mí se nos pasó la mirada que le echaron nuestros respectivos esposos.**

**Al rato llegaron a casa Peter y Charlotte. Cuando Peter vio a Bella parecía que le tenía miedo. Gracias a Peter descubrimos con asombro que Bella era una Vulturi.**

**Cuando Bella luchó con Emmett no sabía que pensar, es decir, ella se veía tan pequeñita a su lado. Pero lo venció en 37 segundos.**

**Jasper quería probarla pero ella al darse cuenta –no sabemos como- lo tiró al suelo y le amenazó.**

**Cerré el diario y tomé una gran decisión. Llamaría a Edward.**

**Lo llamé a su móvil pero no contestó. A la quinta llamada que le hice decidiría que seria importante y me contestó.**

**-¿ Que quieres Alice?-la voz de Edward sonaba fatal.**

**-Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo hermanito- contesté sarcástica.**

**-Alice no estoy de humor-que sorpresa- así que dime lo que quieres.**

**-Tiene que ver con Bella.**

**-¿Con Bella?,¿Que pasa?-preguntó alarmado.**

**-Ven, y lo averiguas.**

**Sabía que si le decía que Bella era una poderosa Vulturi enviada para protegernos a nosotros no me creería y colgaría.**

**-Alice, aunque nos duela aceptarlo han pasado 150 años-dijo con dolor- ella estará… estará muerta.**

**-Tu solo ven, te sorprenderás.**

**-Alice…yo no creo…**

**-¡¡Te he visto tomando la decisión de venir!!-chillé mintiendo.A lo mejor funcionaba.-Que bien Edward mañana ya estarás aquí.Adiós-colgué sin darle tiempo a responder.**

**Esperé 5 minutos esperanzada haber si tenía la visión verdadera de su decisión. Al rato vi a Edward corriendo hacia aquí. Por fin se reencontrarían.**

**Con respecto a Bella, todos sabíamos que nos ocultaba algo, algo muy grande. Bajé las escaleras y recordé las bolsas de ropa nueva que Bella había comprado.¡¡SIN MI!!**

**-¡¡Bella-grite-Me puedes decir que significa esto!!**

**Al segundo tuve a Bella delante de mis narices. He de reconocer que ella nos inspiraba miedo a toda la familia. Rosalie se negaba a decírselo a los demás pero a mi me dijo que ella estaba celosa de Bella porque no sabe como pero Bella se había vuelto más hermosa que ella y también odiaba como la miraba Emmett a veces. He de decir que yo sentí unos pequeñísimos celos cuando Jasper la miró junto con Emmett con la boca abierta cuando se fue a bañar al rio.**

**-¿Que quieres Alice?, no tengo todo el día. Te recuerdo que hoy vienen los tipos esos- se refería a los nómadas.**

**-Te has ido de compras sin mí-le acusé.**

**-Si,¿Algo más?-su respuesta fue a la defensiva. Siempre estaba a la defensiva.**

**No tenía nada para decirle así que solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.**

**-¿Cuando llegan?**

**-En media í que si me disculpas…**

**Se fue al claro a esperar. A mí me daba miedo que luchase contra tres ella sola pero Peter dijo que era la mejor de la guardia Vultui. ¿Eso cuenta, no?**

**Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya era la hora de la llegada de los nómadas hasta que Jasper me llamó.**

**Cuando crucé la puerta me encontré a toda la familia detrás de la cristalera mirando al exterior. La batalla iba a comenzar.**

_**Bella POV.**_

_**Lo de las visones de Alice era extraño. Tuve una visión de los nómadas luchando conmigo y al segundo de terminar la visión ya estaban delante mía. Idénticos a como los vi en mi primera visión: Un hombre, una mujer y un adolescente (n/a: las fotos están en mi perfil)**_

_**-Hey- les dije como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.**_

_**-Hola-me contestó el hombre-Yo soy Damen, ella es Cristal y él-dijo señalando al mas joven-es Eric.**_

_**He de confesar que el tal Eric estaba muy bien, que pena que lo vaya a matar.**_

_**-Ajá-dije asintiendo-Yo soy Isabella, la Vulturi encargada de mataros.**_

_**Sus expresiones cambiaron a una de cautela.**_

_**-¿Isabella, la que le hizo eso a Justin?-me preguntó el mas joven.'**_

_**¿Juntin?, ¿Y ese quien era?…Aaaah, el pesado. Joder,¿Es que nunca iban a dejar de recordármelo?**_

_**-Si,si…bueno…¿Quien va primero?-pregunté en tono jovial.**_

_**-Lo siento, pero este es mi aquelarre y no te permitir,e hacerle daño.-me contestó serio el tal Damen.**_

_**-O sea, que tu primero…Bale.**_

_**Empecé a andar hacía el pero desapareció de la nada. Literalmente...¿En serio?.¿Invisibilidad? Guay, mas divertido.**_

_**Bueno…ya que me iba a lucir delante de los Cullen lo haría bien.**_

_**Me agaché y toqué el suelo. De mi mano salió una llama de fuego que fue hasta donde estaban la mujer y el guapito e hice que el fuego los rodeara dejándolos dentro del círculo. Cortesía del poder de Kevin, un guardia Vulturi.**_

_**Como no podía verlo cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar por mis otros sentidos. Lo oí acercarse y cuando estaba cerca de mí alcé la mano y le rodeé el cuello con ella. Lo arrastré hasta ponerlo delante mía y empecé a usar mi poder de tortura. Rápidamente volvió a ser visible por el dolor que yo le estaba causando.**_

_**Me lo habían descrito varias veces. Me habían dicho que era mil veces peor que el de Jane. Una vez lo comprobé por mi misma a través del poder de í como lo sentían mis victimas. Sientes como si te separasen poco a poco la piel del músculo, el músculo del hueso y el hueso romperse en miles de trocitos diferentes. Por otra parte sientes como tu cerebro estalla lentamente, parte por parte….O algo así. Lo que si es chocante para mí es que mis ojos se vuelven negros completamente y no sólo me refiero al iris.**_

_**Al poco rato simplemente le arranqué la cabeza porque me aburría ya…el tipo este solo sabía gritar ¿o qué?.**_

_**Me fui hacia los otros dos y acabé rápido con ellos. Su último pensamiento "acaba rápiro".**_

_**¡ESPERA!.¿PENSAMIENTO?**_

_**Me giré lentamente para tratarse de un vampiro.**_

_**Edward estaba allí. Estaba delante mía. Esto si que me impactó.**_

_**Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris. El pelo lo tenía tan despeinado como siempre. Vi aquellos ojos. Los mismos ojos que vi por última vez hace 150 años estaban delate mía.**_

_**Decidí no dejar que viera lo mucho que él me afectara así que solté la primera tontería que se me mocurrió.**_

_**-Buenos días, Edward.-lo sé, lo sé….patético.**_

_**-Bella, Dios mío-me miró asombrado-¿Cómo es que estás viva?**_

_**Oh mee encantan. Me destruye la vida, me internan en un hospital por su culpa, me intento suicidar por su culpa, me convierten en un ser maldito por su culpa, para variar…¡Y lo primero que hace es decirme que como es que estoy viva!**_

_**-Oh…lo siento, no morí-dije sarcásticamente.**_

_**-Bella yo no sabía…-ni le dejé terminar.**_

_**-¡Cállate!-le grité-Claro que no lo sabías, total yo no te he importado nunca. Pero es lógico. Tu solo querías averiguar porqué no podías leerme la mente. Pues muy bien. A ver que tal te va sin tu poder.**_

_**Estaba tan cabreada que utilicé mi poder para quitarle el suyo. Sabiendo de mis nuevos poderes me volví invisible y corrí hacia La Push.**_

_**Alice POV.**_

_**Cuando Bella mató a Damen- el hombre- estábamos sin palabras. ¿Que demonios había sido eso? Pero a todos nos sorprendió la llegada de Edward. Llegó juso antes de que Bella matase a la mujer y al chico.**_

_**Era increíble como se movía Bella. Era mucho más rápida que todos, incluso que Edward. También era mas fuerte que Emmett y luego está lo de sus poderes.¿ cómo podía tener tantos?**_

_**Cuando Edward y Bella se vieron todo se quedó en silencio. Solo se miraban el uno al otro.**_

_**-Buenos días, Edward.-soltó Bella ¿Está de coña?**_

_**-Dios mío Bella ¿Como es que estás viva?**_

_**En ese momento Bella se enfadó mas que nunca.**_

_**Le dijo a Edward que ella no le importaba, que sólo le importaba el misterio de su mente impenetrable. A continuación dijo algo que nos desconcertó a todos.**_

_**-A ver que tal te va si tus poderes- le dijo Bella.**_

_**Después de eso desapareció de la nada como había echo aquel nómada.**_

_**-Copia poderes- pensó Carlisle en voz alta.**_

_**¿Ugh? Eso significa que tiene mi poder, el de Jasper y posiblemente el de Edward.**_

_**Hablando del pobre Edward esta que no se lo creía. Le cogí del brazo y lo llevé hacía el sofá.**_

_**-¿Edward, estas bien?-pregunté preocupada.**_

_**Asintió con la cabaza.**_

_**-¿Desde cuando está aquí?-preguntó.**_

_**El pobre estaba destrozado.**_

_**-Desde hace dos días-respondí.**_

_**-¿Cómo la encontrasteis?**_

_**-Ella vino a nosotros-miré a Carlisle en busca de ayuda.**_

_**-Veras hijo-intervino Cralisle-Fue enviada por los Vulturia para matar a los nómadas.**_

_**-¿Vulturia?-preguntó desconcertado.**_

_**-Es una de ellos-intervino Jasper-la mejor, dicen.**_

_**-Porqué..¿Por qué me estais bloqueando?-nos pregunó Edward.**_

_**Todos nos miramos extrañados.**_

_**-No te bloqueamos-dijo Emmett.**_

_**-Si que lo hacéis-insistió-no puedo leeros la mente.**_

_**-Oh,Bella-dije**_

_**-¿Que pasa Alice?-me preguntó Jasper preocupado.**_

**_-Ella dijo "A ver que tal te va sin tu poder"._Ella te lo a quitado.**

**-¡¿QUE?!-Gritó Edward.**

**-No sabes cuantos poderes tiene, Edward. El poder de robar otros dones puede ser uno de muchos.**

**-Hay que encontrarla-dijo Edward.**

**-¿Tanto te moleta lo de tu poder?.Siempre dices que estás arto de saber los que piensan los demás.**

**-¿¡Enserio!?-dijo Emmett emocionado-Haber Eddy, ¿Que estoy pensando ahora?**

**El muy infantil de Emmett cerró los ojos fuertemente y se puso los dos dedos índices a los dos lados de la sien como si se estuviese esforzando mucho.**

**-Emmett deja de hacer el payaso –le dijo Rosalie mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.**

**-No quiero buscar a Bella por mi poder-retomó la conversación Edward-quiero decirle que la quiero y que la dejé por su bien. Lo que pasa es que no se donde puede estar.**

**-¡Yo lo sé!-canturreé llamando la atención de todos.**

**-¿Y….?**

**-Está con el cucho. (**_n/a: saben que es un licántropo por que sabían desde siempre la descendencia de Jacob_**)**

**-Se supone que los vampiros no pueden entrar en la reserva.-dijo Edward enfadado.**

**-Vamos Edward, han pasado 150 años.-apunté-¿Todavía no has superado tus celos por el chucho?, a demás Jacob es ahora el líder y te recuerdo que puede dejar entrar a quien quiera.**

**-Si pues yo soy Edward y te recuerdo que Bella era mía y te juro que lo va a seguir siendo.**

**

* * *

**

__

_**Haber que os ha parecido el reencuentro =)deciros que para mí es muy importante vuestra opinión y que si no me decís en que fallo no lo puedo mejorar =) `[excepto la ortografía…irremediable] así que espero sus reviews y si hay gente que me lee y no me los pone con un simple te leo me hacéis feliz =D. Un beso para todas y todos y gracias por leerme!!**_

**UN BESO A TODOS Y GRACIAS.**

**DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEIS.**

**UN JASPER PARA TODOS LOS Q ME MANDEN 1 REVIEWS**


	7. Cap 6 El inicio

****

Bueno os traigo el siguiente y como siempre digo mejor tarde que nunca. Un beso y gracias todos por sus reviews a:

-lokaxtv

-senditxiki

-Mane

-Aiiram

-damalunaely

-emi

-albitta cullen

-alejandra de Cullen

-sil

-angie cullen hale

-paky

-alisson Gray

-flopi-alice-cullen

-Majo 1309

-andii

-Nebli y Pame

-Hikari higurashi haruno

-michi nolet

-Lorraine cullen swan

-gladyz kaulitz cullen

-miadharu28

-Thea_26

-liahDragga

-qwerty

-manuela cullen

-sonia-rubika

-ester cullen

ESCRIBO POR VOSOTRAS/OS Y PARA VOSOTRAS/OS

_Cap.6 El inicio._

Bella POV

Me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Jacob.

Se suponía que él no iba a venir, que no nos encontraríamos. Pero nooo, él tenía que aparecer de la nada. ¿Para que me servía a mi el poder de predecir el futuro si no soy capaz de prever esto?

Al llegar a la casa decidí que no podía entrar de este humor o Jake, JJ y Adam se quedarían sin muebles.

Me fui a la parte trasera y empecé a despedazar árboles.

-¿Se puede saber que te han hecho mis árboles?-sonó la voz de Jake.

-Tus árboles nada, el imbécil de Edward mucho-contesté aun cabreada.

-¿El chupasangre está aquí?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Es increíble que después de 150 años sigan odiándose de la misma manera. Aunque ya con motivos diferentes. Después de un cuarto de hora en el que Jacob y JJ intentaban calmarme accedí a dejar de destruir el medioambiente y a entrar en la casa para explicarles todo.

Al entrar el la casa fuimos a sentarnos en los sofás pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa y cabreada como para sentarme así que empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Vale que aquí esté su familia y todo eso pero yo ya me iba a ir. Bueno, yo ME VOY a ir. Por supuesto que si. Total, ¿para qué?, si yo no quiero hablar con él...¿o si?. La verdad es que estaba muy guapo y...¿PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?,¿QUE ERES GILIPOLLAS, O QUE?

-Tia Bella ¿por qué los ojos negro?- me preguntó Adam al entrar en la sala.

-Me pasa cuando me cabreo mucho-expliqué-viene incluido con mi poder de tortura.

-Adam esto es un tema entre Bella y nosotros-intervino JJ haciendo su papel de padre- además, tienes que ir al pueblo a comprar...a comprar...¿Que tiene que comprar papá?

-Papel higiénico.-¿En serio?.¿Para echar a Adam le piden papel higiénico?.Hasta yo mentía mejor cuando era humana.

-Si quieres que me valla solo decirme y me ahorro el "papel higiénico"-Que niño mas intuitivo.

Se fue por la puerta y al segundo tuve dos pares de ojos mirándome.

-Desembucha.

Miré a Jake con los ojos entrecerrados pero me di cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto. Estaba entre pálido y verde, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, iba muy abrigado e irradiaba más calor del normal. Además con el don de Jasper pude sentir su mal estar.

-¿Estás bien Jake?

-Un catarro sin importancia- respondió con indiferencia- Pero no cambies de tema.

**-De acuerdo-me rendí- Me estaba terminando de cargar a esos nómadas cuando...**

* * *

**Adam POV**

**Había estado corriendo por el bosque en mi forma lobuna pero tenía que cruzar la línea del tratado así que me vi obligado a cambiar a mi forma humana.**

**Capté un olor a vampiro...¡Dugh asqueroso!**

**Me puse en alerta pues no era el olor de mi tía. Ahora que lo pensaba...¿Que le habría pasado para estar tan cabreada?. Al parecer algo serio, pues me habían echado antes de que pudiese oír nada.**

**Ya en la línea del tratado puede ver al vampiro. Iba todo despeinado y el pelo color bronce....¿Eso es normal?. Bah...los vampiro ya de por sí no son normales. Me fijé y tenía los ojos dorados. Me habían explicado que eso sucedía cuando no bebían sangre humana.**

**-¿Que quieres y por qué estás tan cerca de la línea del tratado?**

**Me enseñaron a nunca fiarme de "ellos" pero este parecía simpático.**

**-Necesito ver a alguien que está en tus tierras- este vampiro estaba un poco estresado, la verdad.**

**-No te puedo dejar pasar, no tengo autoridad para ello, lo siento.**

**Y de verdad lo sentía, porque por raro que parezca es como si ya le conociese.**

**-Pero...necesito ver a una vampira...es muy urgente.**

**-Eso es imposible. El único vampiro que está permitido es mi tia Bella.**

**-¿Cómo que tu tía Bella?-preguntó sorprendido.**

**-Si, ya se que los vampiros no tienen descendencia y todo el rollo ese pero ella fue muy amiga de mi abuelo cuando era humana.**

**-¿Y tu abuelo quien es?-preguntó interesado. No sabía que los vampiros podían ser tan cotillas.**

**-Jacob Black, jefe de la tribu-respondí orgulloso.**

**-Entonces, ¿que tiene que ver Bella con Jacob?**

**-Mi abuelo me contó que mi tía Bella vivió aquí en Forks durante un tiempo cuando era humana. En ese tiempo conoció a mi abuelo y a un vampiro que se llamaba algo asi como Edmun, Edwin o Eddy, no me acuerdo pero era un nombre demasiado raro y antiguo.-El vampiro soltó una risilla, no imagino por qué- La verdad es que su nombre da igual porque mi abuelo siempre se refería a él como el chupasangre. Salió con el chupasangre pero a los dos años el muy gilipollas la avandonó. Internaron a mi tia y al mes siguiente decidió suicidarse.-Su expresión cambió a una de dolor. Que vampiro mas sensible.-No se como pero un guardia Vulturi olió su sagre y la transformó. Ahora forma parte de la guardia y es la vampira más poderosa pues puede tener cualquier don que quiera.**

**Se veía al vampiro un poco abrumado.**

**-Bueno...el caso es que necesito hablar con ella.**

**-Ya...no creo que sea posible, sobre todo por que no está de muy buen humor y créeme, eso no es nada a todo esto...¿De que conoces a mi tía?**

**Al vampiro se le cambió la cara. Se sentó en una roca y respiró profundamente aunque no lo necesitase.**

**-Veras...esta es mi historia, bueno, la de Bella y mía.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

**-...y salí corriendo de allí-terminé de contarles.**

**-¿Te ha seguido?-preguntó JJ**

**-Ni idea..**

**La verdad es que fue raro que otra persona más supiera todo lo que me pasó pero hubiese sido difícil ocultárselo a JJ. Sobre todo si va por ahí corriendo con Jake como un lobo gigante que te lee el pensamiento. Pero a la larga me acostumbré.**

**-Y sabes si...**

**En ese momento Jake empezó a toser muy muy fuerte. Le mire preocupada esperando a que terminara y pero el seguía tosiendo y no podía respirar. A la velocidad de la luz me fui a su lado y lo tumbé en el suelo, después le abrí, bueno le arranqué la camiseta. Le estaba dando un infarto.**

**-Haber Jake necesito que te tranquilices e intentes respirar ¿Vale?**

**-Yo-o...N-o-o Pue-e-d..o**

**No me quedó mas remedio que ponerle la mano en el lado del corazón y concentrarme. En un viaje a Asia conseguí un don para controlar la salud de humanos pero no creo que funcione con Jake pues él no es del todo humano.**

**Poco a poco se fue estabilizando el latido de su corazón. Se puso derecho y se volvió a sentar.**

**-¿Un catarro, no?-pregunté irónica**

**-Bueno...algo así**

__

Como se entere de que estoy enfermo se va a querer quedar por mi y no le puedo pedir eso con Edward aquí.

**-Jake no sabes lo útil que es el poder leer mentes**

**-Bella no tienes que...-comenzó a decir.**

**-Me quedo.**

**-En serio Bella yo me estoy ocupando de él no tienes que sentirte obligada.-intervino JJ.**

**-Te dan ataques al corazón Jake, no me siento obligada me siento enfadada por que no me lo habíais contado antes.**

**-No queríamos que te vieses obligada a dejarlo todo por mí.**

**-Mira Jake, eres mi mejor amigo, estuviste ahí cuando me internaron y lo mas importante: ¡Quiero hacerlo! así que se acabó la discusión o si no me pasaré las horas en esta casa.**

**-Gracias Bella.-Sabía que se rendiría...lo había visto.**

**-Además soy la única que puede parar esos infartos. Si fueras humano al compleo podría curarte. Tal vez si..**

**-¡BELLA! relájate me estás poniendo nervioso.-dijo estresado JJ.**

**Upss había estado hablando demasiado rápido y andando de aquí para allá como una loca.**

**-Vale, vale..ya paro.**

**-¿Donde te vas a quedar? Es decir, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, podemos hacer un sitio y mover la televisión para que pueda caber el...**

**Se le veía agobiado al pobre. En esta casa apenas cabían dos licántropos y un ex-licántropo.**

**-Me quedaré en mi antigua casa de Forks.-Improvisé-Pasé por enfrente y vi que no estaba ocupada.**

**-Bella ya sabes que no tienes que quedarte,sobre todo si está ese imbécil rondando por aquí.**

**-Creo que abrás aprendido en este ultimo siglo que me sé defender yo sola.**

**-De acuerdo. Cualquier problema bienes por aquí.-Jake podía ser pesado. ¿No había oído lo que acababa de decir?**

**-Yo daré aviso a la manada actual de que tienes permiso de estar aquí.**

**-Como si me hiciese falta.-susurré.**

**-Te hemos oído.**

**-Lo sé.-Les sonreí.**

* * *

**Adam POV**

**Estaba flipando. Tenia delante mía a el Edward del que mi padre me habló tantas veces.**

**-Entonces...tu eres el chupasangres gilipollas del que mi abuelo habla a menudo, ¿no?-pregunto asegurándome.**

**-Creo que sí, pero en serio que prefiero Edward-me respondió.**

**Vale. Confirmado. Me caía muy bien. Y eso que era un vampiro y en especial era ESE vampiro al que han ido dedicados los mayores insultos de la vida de mi abuelo.**

**-Si quieres te puedo intentar ayudar con ella. Por lo menos a que se le bajen los humos contigo, pero te aviso desde ya que no será fácil y que te llevarás más de una paliza. ¿Que dices?**

**-Que empecemos.**

* * *

Tachan tachan terminado!! Tardé un poco más porque me quedé un poco pillada pero aquí está.

Un beso muy grande a todos y todas y espero vuestros lindos, preciados, bonitos, cariñosos, y críticos ya sean buenos o malos REVIEWS


	8. Cap 7 La apuesta

Tenemos nuevo capi!!! Jaja e intentado ponerlo pronto porque con el otro me tardé demasiado. Quería aprovechar para hablar de porqué son tan cortos los capítulos que cuelgo. Verán yo escribo a mano aproximadamente cinco páginas por capi. Lo prefiero porque así hago anotaciones y eso pero a la vez cansa más. Bueno... hoy estoy habladora jaja ya lo verán más abajo.  
Un saludo a todos y gracias por sus reviews a:

-Kizuxx  
-astrisnatica  
-damalunaely  
-scarlett rows  
-nena 10124  
-mane  
-sereniti84  
-florence15  
-paky  
-angie cullen hale  
-aiiram  
-emilia cullen  
-carla_hyuga  
-andrea de cullen  
-miadharu28  
-nebli y pame  
-andrea de cullen  
-gladyz kailitz cullen  
-sil  
-majo 1309

* * *

**Cap 7. La apuesta.**

Mientras corría a lo que fue mi casa hace muchos años me di cuenta de que tendría que volver a la casa Cullen tarde o temprano a por mi moto y la ropa que dejé allí.

Al llegar me paré enfrente de la casa. Estaba descuidada pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Entré y los recuerdos me invadieron. Veía por todas partes a Charlie, a Jacob y a mi juntos cuando éramos ambos humanos y no teníamos complicaciones y criaturas míticas en nuestras vidas pero sobre todo veía a... Edward. Cada habitación, cada objeto y cada rincón me recordó a la vida que tuve junto a él y eso dolía, dolía tan fuerte como siempre y por ello le odiaba.

Subí a mi antigua habitación. Todo estaba intacto supongo que era una tonta esperanza de Charlie el que volviera. Todo tenía una fina capa de polvo grisáceo y el aire estaba cargado, viejo y antiguo, como si nadie hubiese estado aquí desde que me fui... desde que mi padre murió, desde que yo morí.

Salí de la casa de camino y me fui hacia la de los Cullen.

Fué curioso porque puede ver en una visión como Alice tenía una visión de mi llegada a su casa. Já, y yo pensé que no podía ser más raro.

Al llegar Alice ya estaba en la puerta esperándome. Se veía que se preocupaba por mí.

Pobre Bella, si Edward no nos hubiese obligado a irnos esto no habría pasado nunca y seguiríamos siendo mejores amigas.

Ella tenía razón. Fue culpa de Edward, no suya ni de la familia. Así que, ¿Por qué culparlos a ellos?

-Hola Bella

-Hola Alice.

Estaba claro que se sorprendió por mi respuesta. Anteriormente la habría ignorado pero eso se acabó. Estaba decidido.

-Vengo por mi moto y mis cosas.

Guauuu que cambio. Es genial, por fin a dejado de culparnos. Podremos ser amigas de nuevo.

-Umm...Alice me acabo de mudar a mi antigua casa y necesito ayuda para redecorarla y todo eso. ¿Me ayudas?-básicamente era para pasar tiempo juntas y demostrarle que la había perdonado por completo.

-¡SIII!. Va a ser genial ya veras, pondremos cortinas nuevas, muebles, compraremos una televisión, un sillón nuevo y también podemos poner...

-Alice, tranquilízate, por favor. Me refería solo a quitar el polvo y arreglar los muebles que se hayan estropeado. Eso es todo.

-Arruinaste la diversión, Bella-me dijo con un puchero- Pero vale, allá tu y tu gusto de la moda.

-Bueno... me voy a La Push.-me despedí- Da saludos a la familia de mi parte.

Cogí la moto, puse las bolsas entre mis pies, arranqué y me puse rumbo a casa de Jake a 230 km/h.

* * *

Al pasar la línea habia visto a dos lobos. Uno gris y otro negro pero no les di importancia. Tenía permiso ¿no?.

Entré por la puerta y vi a Adam en la cocina preparando una hamburgesa. Puag

-Hey, ¿Que tal, peque?-saludé.

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?

-He estado mejor la verdad.-respondí con sinceridad pues el tema de Edward me tenia un tanto estresada y hacía mucho que no mataba a nadie, eso si que es raro.-¿Que tal está tu abuelo?

-Está durmiendo en su habitación porque dice que se le van las fuerzas.

El chiquillo estaba preocupado y se le notaba.

-¿De verdad que te vas a comer eso?- tenía una pinta asquerosa. Es como si hubiesen juntado un montón de carne y la hubiesen aplastado.

-Si, ¿quieres? se que te mueres por comer un poco.-me dijo burlonamente.

-Y que tal si mejor me das un poquito de tu sangre y estamos en paz?

-Ja-Ja.-en el fondo los dos sabíamos que se había asustado más que cuando su equipo de baloncesto preferido casi pierde el partido definitivo de la liga.

Cogió su plato y se lo llevó a la mesa del comedor para empezar a comer.

-¿Donde está JJ?-le pregunté extrañada.

-Fue a la farmacia para comprar medicamentos para el abuelo.

-¿Medicamentos?.-pregunté- si me he quedado en Forks ha sido precisamente para ser un medicamento para Jake.

Resoplé y me levanté. Comencé a caminar hacía el dormitorio de Jake. Me cabreaba mucho que con la gilipollez de "no molestar a Bella" no me avisen cuando me necesiten.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver a Jake tumbado en la cama con una gasa mojada en la frente en un vano intento de disminuir la fiebre que hacía que sudase.

Avancé hacía el y me arrodillé en el suelo, enfrente de la cama. Le quité la gasa y la dejé en un cubo lleno de agua que había en la mesita de noche situada al lado de la cama.

Puse una de mis manos en su frente y cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor. Al rato su fiebre bajó, dejo de sudar y de roncar tan fuertemente a causa de la dificultad para respirar.

Me levanté y me fui hacía la puerta. Antes de abrirla eché un vistazo a Jake y a la habitación. En realidad no había cambiado mucho en los años anteriores. Es pequeña y de color crema. Tiene una cama pegada a la pared donde hay una ventana que da al exterior, una mesita de noche al lado de la cama y unas cajoneras al otro extremo de la habitación.

Fui con Adam y lo encontré viendo la televisión con el plato terminado.

Vamos Adam me aburro y ya he curado a Jake por las próximas 10 horas- hice un puchero.-¿damos una vuelta corriendo por el bosque?

-Pero solo un rato.

Salimos a fuera después de haber avisado a JJ de que viniese a la casa a cuidar de Jake porque nosotros nos íbamos.

-¿Carrera?-pregunté  
-Si ya sabes me ganas, ¿Porqué lo sigues haciendo?.-preguntó cansado. Siempre llegaba a la meta cuando el había dado su tercer paso.

-El placer de ver tu cara al perder.

-¡Oh, vamos! Te apuesto LO QUE SEA que no serías tan buena al no poder usar tus poderes- aseguró.

-Claro que puedo. Lo que pasa es que tanto la fuerza como la rapidez es algo natural para mi especie.-contraataqué- pero sería igual de buena sin ellos.

-¿Quieres apostar?.-me retó con seguridad.

-¿En que consiste la apuesta?-acepté

-No podrás usar tus poderes ni habilidades vampíricas como fuerza o rapidez durante un día - explico - El premio será obligar al perdedor (tu) a hacer LO QUE SEA que el ganador (es decir, yo) quiera. ¿Te atreves?

-Me atrevo.-respondía asintiendo.-Pero cas a morder el polvo.

-Son las 8:00 am.-dijo mientras le echaba una ojeada a su reloj.-la apuesta terminará a la misma hora o cuando pierdas.-me sonrió.

-Entonces te veré a las 8:00 -respondí dando a entender que no perdería.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, me toca patrullaje.-se despidió- Adiós tía.

* * *

**Adam POV**

Entré en casa contento por que el plan hubiese funcionado a la perfección.

Yo ya sabía que Bella nunca se resistiría aun buen reto y me aproveché de ello.

Fui hacia mi cuarto y cogí el móvil y marqué el número de Edward.

-¿Que pasa, Adam?.-saludó Edward.

-Hola Eddy-tres, dos, uno...

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!, te lo e dicho unas 12 veces.-bingo.

-Lo siento, yo solo llamaba para decirte que el plan va genial, pero si no te interesa...-dije como si tal cosa.

-¿¡Que ha pasado!?-preguntó emocionado.

-He hecho la apuesta. Consiste en que ella no podrá utilizar sus habilidades vampíricas en todo un día. Si pierde podemos pedirle lo que sea.-le conté

-¿Y si gana la apuesta?-preguntó preocupado.

-Ahí es donde tu entras, Edward. Tienes que conseguir que los utilice. Recuerda que tampoco puede usar la rapidez ni fuerza o alguno de sus poderes.

-¿Realmente sabes cuantos poderes tiene?

-No lo sabe ni ella, a medida que los necesita los va recordando y usando.

-Bueno, ¿Donde está ella ahora?

-Creo que en su antigua casa.

-Voy para allá. Gracias por todo.

-De nada, Romeo.-colgué.

* * *

**Edward POV.**

Al llegar a su casa aparqué el volvo. Ella ya estaba allí esperándome con cara de pocos amigos.

Mi Bella. Yo le hice esto. Pero lo hice por su bien, creyendo que iba a ser lo mejor para ella pero me equivoqué.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó secamente.

Recordé que probablemente podría leerme la mente así que la bloqueé. Ella no hizo ni un gesto. Nada. Ella era como intentar descifrar un puzzle sin tener todas las piezas necesarias.

-Vine a verte

-Vale. Ya me has visto, Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso humano hacia la puerta. Entonces recordé que no podía usar su rapidez.

Me coloqué delante de ella interponiéndome entre la puerta y Bella.

-Solo quiero hablar.-le pedí

-Y yo solo quiero que te quites de delante de la puerta, me dejes pasar, te vallas y te metas en un pozo del que no salgas.-lo dijo despacio como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño chico.

Como siguiese así no la forzaría a romper la apuesta ni en un año. Cambié la táctica.

Comencé a andar hacia ella provocando su retroceso.

-Edward, apártate de mi-uuuh se estaba enfadando. No me gustaba hacerla enfadar pero era necesario.

-Quítame tu.-fue mas una sugerencia que otra cosa pero ella se lo tomó mal.

Adam ya me había advertido que se molestaba con facilidad y que probablemente me daría una paliza sin pestañear, pero me atrevería.

-Edward, te estoy avisando,-me advirtió-y eso no suelo hacerlo así que aprovéchalo y lárgate ¡AHORA!

-Bella, me voy a quedar hasta que hablemos.

Levanté la mano para tocarle el brazo pero desaparecí.

Giré triunfante hacia mi volvo pero Bella estaba delante de él. Lo cogió por el parachoques delantero, dio un salto levantando el coche por el aire y me lo tiró encima.(n/a: no se si habrán visto la película de Hancock pero por el final la chica le tira un coche o camión al protagonista. Bueno pues imagínenselo así. de todas formas os dejo el link abajo)

Au, eso dolió muchísimo. Intenté quitármelo de encima y lo conseguí pero el suelo de la carretera no iba a pasar desapercibido.

-No te acerques a mi ni intentes tocarme.

-Bella, esto no puede seguir así.

-Edward, esto no ha empezado.

* * *

Lo primero es que podéis ver aquí como mas o menos me imagino el como Bella le tira el coche. Aparece en el minuto 2:20.. .com/watch?v=VJGjCTFbAPk&feature=related

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews:**

Bueno me mandaron un reviews de la B.A que me gustó mucho por que me daban consejos sobre como mejorar desde una buena crítica. Básicamente lo que me decían era que la trama es interesante pero que decía mejorar la narración y ortografía. Yo os lo avisé en los primeros capítulos que colgué, mi ortografía es pésima y la narración hago lo que puedo así que ya veis xD. También la chica que me escribió (**nena 10124**) me recomendó que no escribiese en negrita pues para los lectores era molesto y quería disculparme si a alguno de mis lectores les ha molestado, sólo teníais que decírmelo =).

**sil:** me hiciste algunas preguntas y aquí están las respuestas:  
Adam tiene 17 años. Tienes razón es muy bocazas pero dice que Edward le resultaba familiar. Eso es por que siempre le han estado contando historias sobre él.

**Scarlett rows:** jaja si, me imaginé a Adam como una especie de reencarnación de Seth.

* * *

Pues nada lo dicho: que muchas gracias por los consejos pues soy nueva y todavía le estoy cogiendo el truco. Me he enrollado mucho pero quería contarles porque el fanfic este es de todos =).

Un beso, saludos y dejen su opinión en un **REVIEWS** =P

**Con cariño: _M.C_**


	9. Cap 8 Recuperando viejos amigos

He vueltoooo! Jajaja que tal? Como pude ver por los review que me dejasteis os gusto el anterior cap. y lo del coche. Creo que fue una buena idea xD. Quería como siempre Agradecer a las personas que me dan su apoyo con los reviws. A algunos ya los voy reconociendo y los veo en todos los cap. y también veo a gente nueva lo que me encanta!.  
Así que ya me cayo para que leáis el cap. y solo agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:

.angel  
-Val Cullen Twilighter  
-BeuxiCullenSwan  
-Kizuxx  
-Carmen Cullen 116  
-Veronica  
-Aiiram  
-Angie Cullen Hale  
-Gladyz Kaulits Cullen  
-Patrii-  
-Astridnatoca  
-Hikari higurashi haruno  
-Alejandra de Cullen  
-AnaCullen13  
-afroditacullen  
-Vampireprincessmiyu  
-Andrea Masen  
-Guayen90  
-LiahDragga  
-Sil  
-Florence15

* * *

**Cap.8 Tarde con amigos.**

Estaba de pie mirando como habían quedado Edward y mi pobre acera.

-Espero que cuando vuelva tu y lo que queda de tu Volvo os hayáis ido.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi moto mientras me daba cuenta de una cosa. ¿Le acababa de tirar un coche a Edward? Bahh... se lo tiene merecido por pesado.

Me monte en la moto, arranqué y me puse de camino hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar allí, aparqué en la entrada y al bajarme de mi preciosa moto llegaron Emmet, Alice y Jasper.

-Bonita moto.-comentó Emmet.

-Ya lo creo.-respondí mirándola.

Iba a preguntarle a Alice si venía a mi casa para ayudarme a redecorarla pero antes tuve una visión de esas que son un lío.

_La visión no sería dentro de mucho. _

_-Alice, ¿me ayudas a redecorar la casa ahora?- le preguntaba yo. _

_-Sii!!. ¿Por qué te crees que estaba aquí esperando?- respondía ella -tuve una visión. _

_-Vamos en mi moto. _

La visión terminó. Yo solo miré a Alice que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que acababa de ver.

Le hice un movimiento con la cabeza hacia mi moto indicando que me siguiera. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Alice, ¿a donde vas?-preguntó Jasper.

-Bella me acaba de preguntar si quería ir con ella.-respondió Alice.

-No, no lo ha hecho.-dijo Emmet contrariado.

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando se juntan dos videntes.-dijo Jasper rodando los ojos.

-Bueno que, ¿nos vamos?.-pregunté.

-¿Se pueden venir Emmet y Jasper?-preguntó Alice emocionada.

Sería una buena oportunidad para volver a pasar tiempo con ellos. Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?.-respondí mirándolos.-si ellos quieren.

-Claro que sí enana.-dijo Emmet.

Le miré a los ojo. Emmet me solía llamar así cuando era humana , yo le llamaba grandullón.

-_Mierda, la cagué _-pensó Emmet-_lo más seguro es que siga enfadados con nosotros. _

-Tranquilo grandullón.-le regalé una sonrisa a la que él me respondió.

-Ellos cogerán el Jeep de Emmet.-intervino Alice. Pequeña mandona.

Como dijo Alice los chicos cogieron el Jeep y nosotras mi moto. Me puse al lado de la ventanilla del conductor del coche y miré a Emmet que iba de conductor.

-¿Una carrera?.-pregunté divertida.

-¡Rayos, si!.-respondió Emmet emocionado.

Por otra parte sentí preocupación procedente de Jasper. Al mirarle vi que tenía los ojos clavados en Alice. No le culpaba porque a simple vista Alice era una canica comparada con mi moto, pero vamos, era un vampiro. Jasper era una sobreprotector en toda regla. Le miré e intenté utilizar su poder por primera vez. Me imaginé a Jasper mas tranquilo y al parecer eso funcionó porque al rato se tranquilizó.

-Woo... eso se sintió raro.-dijo mirándome.

-Ya sabes lo que se siente.-comenté divertida

-Después de esta charla tan divertida que todos entendemos,-dijo Emmet con sarcasmo-¿empezamos la carrera?

-¡SI!-gritó Alice.

-¿A la de tres?-preguntó Jasper.

-Uno-empezó Emmet.

-Dos-continuó Alice.

-¡Tres!-grité yo.

Emmet y yo aceleramos al máximo y comenzamos la carrera.

Estuvo muy igualada pero yo no solo era rápida corriendo, también lo era conduciendo.

-¡Siii, ganamos!-gritó Alice. Ella si que sabía como destrozar tímpanos.

-¿Pero que coño...?

Me giré hacia Emmet y Jasper y vi que estaban mirando el destrozo de mi acera.

-Ahh, eso-comencé-Edward, que se puso pesado.-expliqué.

-Pero...¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? y...¿Por qué?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Cómo? le tiré su nuevo Volvo encima. ¿Cuándo? esta mañana y el porqué ya lo he dicho, se puso pesado.

Emmet empezó a reírse.

-Siempre quise hacer algo así.-dijo Emmet y continuó riéndose.

Sonreí y me di la vuelta para entrar en la casa pero escuché un motor. Posiblemente un de camión.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Jasper.

-Se acerca un coche.

-Yo no oigo nada.-dijo Emmet.

-Todavía.

Al rato pudieron escucharlo y pudimos ver como un camión aparcaba delante de nosotros. El camión llevaba el logotipo de una empresa de muebles. Me giré hacia Alice con el ceño fruncido. Esto tenía que ser cosa suya. Yo me puse mis gafas de sol oscuras por mis ojos ya naranjas por la nueva dieta.

-Buenas tardes.-dijo el hombre que conducía el camión.

Cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio, abrió los ojos como platos y se me quedó mirando de arriba a bajo. Yo carraspeé molesta y el hombre me miró.

-¿Quería algo?-le pregunté secamente.

Pero el estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome como para poder responder. Esto es culpa de Heidi.

Se escuchó una risilla proveniente de Alice lo que hizo reaccionar al humano.

-¿Isabella Swan?-preguntó

-¿Que quiere?

-Traigo un pedido para usted.

-¡Estupendo!-contestó Alice por mí-es aquí.

El hombre asintió. Se fue hacia la parte trasera del camión, abrió la puerta y comenzó a sacar cajas y cajas de lo que parecían ser piezas para muebles.

-Vamos a ayudarle antes de que se haga de noche.-dije impaciente.

Fuimos a la parte trasera y ayudamos a descargar el camión.

-Eso es todo.-dijo aquel hombre cuando Emmet sacó las dos últimas cajas-Sólo necesito que alguien firme el recibo.

Cogí el bolígrafo y firmé en el papel que me tendía el hombre.

-Si quiere podría apuntar si número de teléfono y podríamos salir a cenar.

-Ya, pero no quiero.

Le entregué el recibo y esperé a que aquel desagradable humano se fuera. Cuando ocurrió se escucharon las risas de los tres Cullen.

-¿Siempre es así?-preguntó Alice.

-Desafortunadamente, si.-respondí resignada.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto deseo proveniente de un humano.-comentó Jasper entre risas.

-Dejando de lado vuestra diversión, metamos las cosas en casa.-dije.

Cuando terminamos de meter las cosas, sacamos los muebles antiguos fuera de la casa haciendo una montaña con ellos.

Cuando la casa quedó vacía a excepción de las cajas, comenzamos a abrirlas. Dentro de cada una había un montón de piezas y tornillos junto con el plano del mueble al que correspondían. Cada uno cogió uno y empezó a montarlo mientras hablábamos.

-¿Cuando encargaste los muebles?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Unas cinco horas antes de que vinieses, cuando tuve la visión.-respondió mientras atornillaba una pata de una mesa.

-_¿Se lo pregunto o no?-_pensaba Emmet-_puede que se moleste pero a lo mejor no... Entonces, ¿Que hago?. _

-Pregunta lo que sea ya Emmet-le dije- tus discusiones mentales me dan dolor de cabeza.

-¿Es verdad que copia poderes?-preguntó Jasper.

-Claro, creía que ya estaba claro.-respondí recordando como le había tranquilizado antes.

-Ahh... si-dijo recordando lo mismo que yo...-Era por confirmar.

-Da igual-me encogí de hombros-Bueno, Emmet, ¿Que querías?

-¿Cómo acabaste con los Vulturis?

-¡ Emmet!.-gritaron Jasper y Alice a la vez.

Seguramente estaba preocupados de que me enfade o algo así.

-Bella, no tienes que responder si no quieres.-avisó Alice.

-No, da igual. Tarde o temprano había que contarles.-dije mientras terminaba de montar una estantería.

-Después de que os marcharais enfermé. Ellos me encontraron y vieron que era especial por mi escudo. Fin.-resumí.-¿Y que hay de vosotros?

-Estuvimos todos con el clan Denali en Alaska por dos años pero las hermanas Denali eran demasiado inaguantables para casi todos nosotros así que nos fuimos.-comenzó a narrar Alice.-Todos nos fuimos de viaje por España excepto Edward que se quedó solo viajando por ciudades de clima húmedo. Recorrimos la mayoría de las ciudades españolas aunque no podíamos salir de día fue precioso**.(n/a. soy española,¿se nota mucho?xD) **Nos quedamos en un pueblecito de Galicia llamado Muxía donde el sol casi no sale y hay bosques donde se puede cazar bien.

-Rose y yo nos casamos de nuevo.-siguió Emmet.- Tres años después Alice y Jasper también renovaron su matrimonio. Volvimos Forks cuando fue seguro y nos enteramos de tu muerte.

-Si antes el contacto con Edward era casi nulo cuando le dijimos de tu muerte desapareció por completo.-siguió Alice mientras colocaba el sillón en su sitio.

-Días después de que Alice te viera en el cementerio llamó a Edward y el vino a Forks.-terminó Emmet.

-Así que, ¿fuiste tu?.-acusé a Alice.-Si no le hubiese llamado el no estaría aquí .

Estaba molesta. Por su culpa Edward había descubierto que estaba viva, no me dejaba en paz y mi pobre acera había dejado de ser lisa.

-Técnicamente yo no le dije que tu estuvieses aquí.-intentó defenderse.- Solo le dije que viniese para pasar mas tiempo con nosotros.

-Y conmigo, ¿no?

-Te podías haber callado Emmet.-dijo Alice.

-Bueno, te perdono por que la casa a quedado bien.

Y en verdad había quedado muy bien. Las habitaciones tenían la misma localización. En la planta baja estaba la cocina (que no se muy bien para que la voy a usar), el salón y la entrada. En la segunda planta estaba mi cuarto, el baño y la habitación de Charlie, la cual sigue igual menos porque ya no tiene polvo.

-Bella,-me llamó Emmet-¿vienes luego a jugar un partido de basball? Habrá tormenta.

Y aunque sabía que todos estarían allí incluyendo a Edward, acepté. Tenía ganas de dejar de pensar y preocuparme por todo y en todo. Quería divertirme un rato y disfrutar. En verdad me apetecía.

-¿Cuando será el partido?-le pregunté a Alice.

-Son las cuatro de la tarde y la tormenta empezará a las seis de la tarde.

-¡Me pido a Bella en mi equipo!-gritó Emmet por lo que los demás reímos.

-Se hará un sorteo y ya.-acordó Jasper.

-Por mí bien.-me encogí de hombros.

**EDWARD POV.**

Después de que Bella se fuera cogí mi coche (o lo que quedaba de él) y lo llevé al desguace. Una vez que terminé me fui de caza.

Todavía era extraño para mí el no tener un montón de voces metidas en mi cabeza. Es extraño porque siempre me quejaba pero ahora lo hecho de menos.

Pero aún mas extraño es tener a Bella de vuelta a mi vida y sobreto que sea vampiro. Aquello por lo que tanto luché por que no ocurriera y acabó pasando haciendo que mi abandono no haya servido para nada.

Es extraño y aterrador al mismo tiempo el como ha cambiado. En realidad no creo que ella sea así y valla por ahí tirando coches a las personas. Cuando la miré a los ojos puede no pude ver nada. Estaban vacíos, sin rastro de felicidad. Pero claro, luego pasó a la ira y allí se complico todo.

No quería hablar conmigo y eso lo dificultaba todo muchísimo más. Era desesperante el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Por el momento ya sabía que había hecho que perdiera la apuesta y eso me ayudaría a poder arreglar las cosas un poco más.

Después de haber cazado dos ciervos y un puma me dirigí hacia mi casa. Al entrar vi a Carlisle y Esme sentados viendo la televisión.

-Hola hijo.-dijo Esme saludándome mientras se levantaba para darme un abrazo.

-¿Que tal el día?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Bueno, he conocido a el nieto de Jacob Black y Bella me ha tirado mi nuevo Volvo a la cabeza...si, entretenido.

-Tranquilo hijo, ya verás que todo se soluciona.-me consoló Esme de forma maternal.

-Gracias mamá.

El móvil de Carlisle sonó avisado de que tenía un mensaje. Al leerlo me miró y me lo entregó.

_He invitado a Bella al partido de basball y a aceptado.  
Estaremos allí a las 6. Asegúrate de que Edward venga.  
Será divertido. Mordiscos. _

_Alice._

-¿Vendrás?.-preguntó Esme después de leer el mensaje.

-Claro.-respondí-Es una oportunidad para pasar con Bella. Además hace mucho que no juego al basball y seríais impar sin mí.

-Avisaré a Rosalie. Sigue enfadada por que Emmet se a ido con Bella.-comentó Carlisle.

-¿A donde han ido?-pregunté´celoso. Ya me gustaría a mí perder pasar ese tiempo con ella.

-Creo que fueron a restaurar la antigua casa de Bella, cariño.-me respondió Esme.

-Ah, bueno. Voy a cambiarme por algo más cómodo para poder jugar.-me despedí camino de las escaleras.

-No tardes, ya son casi las seis.-avisó Esme.

Pero podía estar tranquila. Bella no esperaría por mí. Esto no iba a ser un simple juego. Lo presentía.

* * *

Se acabó! Me costó pero ya está. Me desesperé porque cuando ya lo tenía todo escrito se me borró y tuve que empezar de nuevo intentando acordarme xD que patosa! De aquí a Bella nada xD.  
Bueno ya sabéis próximo cap. el partido y unas cosillas más!!  
Por cierto...este es el cap. más largo que he hecho así que espero que les guste =) ...Quería deciros también que el capi estaba escrito desde hace 3 días pero cuando lo intenté subir no me dejaba por problemas de Fanfictión =/

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS: **

**.angel**: lo primero es bienvenida al mi loco fanfic xD. Respondiendo un poco a tu review pues si, no dejé muy claro que el coche de Edward no es el mismo que el de hace 150 años.... sería muy rarito xD. Pero creo que ya lo e resuelto en este cap. Gracias por tu review y espero los próximos. Un besoo!

**Kizuxx**: Pues sí, se va a armar una gorda cuando Bella sepa que Adam a estado con Edward. Me divertiré escribiéndolo! =D. Un beso y gracias por tus reviews.

**Sil**:Decirte que me ha encantado tu review y que tienes razón. Tantos puntos vista es un poco lioso pero creo que eran necesarios. De todas formas lo tengo en cuenta y intentaré reducirlos más =D. A Rose le va a costar más aceptar a Bella pero al final caerá xD. Una de las cosas principales de este Fic es algo en lo que tu te has fijado que es dejar a Bella un poco por encima de Edward, al revés que en el libro. De ahí que sea tan poderosa. Además así es más divertido ¿no?xD...Bueno un beso muy grande y que sepas que me encantas!! Espero tus reviews!

* * *

Un beso a todos y gracias por leerme... Ya sabéis todo lo que aprecio que deis vuestra opinión así que un **REVIEW** me haría feliz =)


	10. Cap 9 El partido y Zac

**Hola, Holaaa!! He sido rápida eh!!xD...Tenía ganas de escribir este cap. así que aquí está. Haber, tengo que advertiros que mis conocimientos de Baseball no son muy allá así que lo siento por el que entienda de este deporte =S... Por otra parte muchísimas gracias por los reviews (en verdad x ellos he escrito rápido este cap.). Así que darles las gracias a: **

**-Hikari Higurashi Haruno.  
-YesyCS [bienvenida=)]  
-VERONICA.  
-Kizuxx.  
-Astridnatica.  
-Elsa92  
-Patri-  
-Hechicera de la Luz  
-miadharu28  
-Paky  
-BeuxiCullenSwan  
-Creed Cullen.  
-Val Cullen Twilighter.  
-Karlia Cullen.  
-Majo 1309  
-Carmen Cullen 116 (me gustan tus msm taaaan largos)  
-Aiiram  
-Afroditacullen.  
-Florence15.  
-AnaCullen13.  
.angel **

* * *

**Cap 9 El partido y Zac. **

**Bella POV. **

Estábamos en el salón de mi casa Emmet, Jasper, Alice y yo hablando de como había acabado la decoración de la casa.

-Oye Bella, ¿Hasta cuando te quedas en Forks?-preguntó Emmet.

-No lo sé. En teoría ya debería haber vuelto pero han surgido complicaciones en La Push.

-¿Y no se enfadarán si no vuelves?-ese fue Jasper.

-¡Que va!.-respondí despreocupadamente-Estoy segura que no quieren que esté fuera por mucho tiempo pero eso es solo por los líos y peleas en los que me pueda meter, pero aparte de eso...

-Hey chicos sol las seis menos cuarto.-dijo Alice-Es hora de que nos vallamos.

-Hasta las seis Enana.-se despidió Emmet dándome un abrazo de oso.

Lo que el no esperaba es que yo le diera otro con un poquito más de fuerza de la necesaria.

-No...pue...do...respi...rar...-dijo Emmet.

-Los papeles cambian, ¿eh?-pregunté para después empezar a reír con los demás.

-Bella, estaré aquí en cinco minutos para darte una equipación.-me avisó Alice.

No preguntaba, afirmaba.

-Vaaaale.

Al quedarme sola fui arriba hacia mi habitación. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y busqué un par de zapatos de deporte que me había comprado el primer día para cuando cazara. _**(n/a: por aquí a esos zapatos los llamamos botines, x si os sirve) **_

Oí que Alice estaba abajo y fui hacia ella.

Encontré la típica equipación colgada en el respaldo del sofá: camisa blanca con rayas azules, mayas blancas y una gorra que tenía el escudo Cullen.(n/A:en mi perfil os la dejo x si queréis verla)

-No soy una Cullen.-dije mientras me cambiaba los pantalones.

-Eres una persona que necesita una gorra.

-Lo que tu digas.-dije mientras ya vestida me la ponía.

-Es mía, pero te la regalo.

-Gracias.-respondí mientras salíamos de casa.

Una vez ya en el bosque comenzamos a correr. Era mucho más rápida que ella pero no me importaba.

Cuando llegamos al campo de juego ya estaban todos. Esme y Carlisle marcaban el campo 2 veces más grande de lo normal, Rose y Emmet se pasaban la pelota sin necesidad de guantes (por supuesto) y Jasper y Edward hacían los equipos.

Cuando no vieron corrimos hacia ellos.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, cariño.-me dijo Esme mientras me daba un abrazo.

Se lo devolví pero me sentí rara, me sentí humana.

-Yo también me alegro.-respondí cuando me soltó.

-Los equipos ya están hechos.-anunció Jasper-¿Bella, has jugado alguna vez?

-¿Vale la Wii?-pregunté. _**(n/a: por si alguien no lo pilla es una consola muy famosa q tiene un juego de deportes donde entra el Baseball) **_

-No creo que sea lo mismo Enana.-dijo Emmet bajándome la visera de la gorra-jugarás la última para que veas de que va la cosa.

-Ok.

-Alice y Edward tienen prohibido usar sus dones.-dijo Carlisle.

-Me parece que Edward no podría aunque quisiera.-comentó Emmet por lo bajo.

Solté una carcajada antes de poder contenerme e intenté disimularla con una tos. Obviamente no sirvió de mucho.

-Bella, ¿tienes tos?-preguntó Alice.

-Sip.-mentí.

-Bella, los vampiros no tosen.-dijo Alice haciendo que todos reíamos incluida yo.

-Seguro que Alice hace trampas, siempre las hace.-comentó Rosalie.

-Yo me encargo.-dije

Me concentré mientras miraba a Alice. Poco a poco fui viendo como una especie de humo rosa (por qué no me sorprende ) salía de ella. Ese era su poder. Cada uno tenemos una esencia diferente y eso hace que el color de los poderes de cada uno (por decirlo así) sea diferente dependiendo de la personalidad. Es algo así como el tema de las auras. Pero solo las veía yo.

-¿No me lo habrás quitado?-preguntó Alice-¿Verdad?

-¿Yo?.-pregunté con inocencia fingida

-Si, tú, Swan.

A la mención de el apellido de mi padre me puse un poco triste pero me repuse de inmediato, aunque Edward se me quedó viendo.

-Es solo hasta que acabe el partido, Alice.

-¿Y tu que?-me preguntó Jasper.

-No me los puedo quitar a mí misma desgraciadamente.-respondí- Pero puedo "anular" momentánea mente algunos excepto las visiones y unos cuantos más.

-¡Quiero empezar ya!.-se quejo Emmet como un niño de cinco años.

-De acuerdo. Los equipos son Bella, Emmet, Jasper y Alice -cuando Carlisle nombró el equipo Emmet vino hacía mí chocando sus dos manos con las mías en el aire- el segundo equipo son los que faltan: Esme, Edward, Rose y yo.

Cada uno nos pusimos en nuestros lugares. Me había dicho Carlisle que esta vez solo tendría hacer de catcher. Consistía en que coger la pelota si la bateadora no conseguía darle y hacía un strike.

Todos llevábamos las mismas equipaciones y gorras pero teníamos diferentes posiciones.

Esme se colocaba en el centro jugando de lanzadora. Al tirar la pelota Alice le dio con el bate imitando el sonido de un trueno. Al batear soltó el bate y comenzó a correr. Cuando iba por la segunda base Carlisle atrapó la pelota.

El partido iba avanzando al igual que los puntos, A la segunda jugada que vi ya sabía jugar.

Después de unos cuantos homeruns, strikes y carreras los equipos habían quedado en empate.

Esta vez me tocaba batear a mí por primera vez, por lo tanto yo haría el desempate si lograba una carrera completa antes de que el equipo contrario alcanzara la pelota.

Me coloqué en mi lugar de bateadora. Esta vez Rose era la lanzadora.

Al tirarme la pelota hice un sticke. Rosalie sonrió. Ella creía que al yo ser nueva en esto iban a ganar. Estaba equibocada.

La segunda vez que tiró la pelota le di. Muy fuerte.

Antes de empezar a correr me di cuenta de que la pelota iba hacia Edward. Nos miramos por dos segundos en los cuales yo le sonreí con autosuficiencia y el me la devolvió antes de empezar a correr.

* * *

**Bella y Edward POV.**

Esto es la guerra.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

Comencé a correr. Cuando era humana el me había dicho que era más rápido que los demás vampiros. Lo vamos a probar.

Me quedaba ya muy poco para conseguir una carrera completa pero sabía que a Edward también le faltaba poco.

Corrí más rápido que antes consiguiendo llegar a la última base.

-¡¡GANAMOS!!-gritó Emmet.

Al rato apareció Edward entre los árboles. En su mano se encontraba la pelota. Pero era tarde, habíamos ganado.

-Has estado genial , Bella.-me dijo Jasper.

-Tu también.-le dije chocando los cinco.

-Ejem, ejem.

Miré hacia Alice. Tenía los brazos en jarras y daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

-¿Me devuelves mis visiones ya?

-Adicta.-dije rodando los ojos

Me concentré y volví a ver esa especie de gas o humo rosa entrar en ella.

Al momento que lo hice, las don tuvimos una visón.

_Sería en unos cinco minutos. _

_Seguíamos en el claro los siete. _

_Olíamos algo. Sangre humana. Demasiada para que todos perdieran el control menos Carlisle y yo. _

_Lo demás siguieron el rastro permitiéndome ver la localización. Al llegar había un niño herido de unos cinco años llorando y asustado por la sangre. _

Al acabar la visión Alice y yo nos miramos con la preocupación reflejada en nuestras miradas.

-¡ JUNTAOS !-grité

Todos me miraron confusos sin moverse.

-¡HE DICHO QUE OS JUNTEIS, AHORA!

No se si por miedo o por lo que fuese pero esta vez si que me hicieron caso.

-Carlisle ponte a mi lado.-ordené

Rápidamente él vino hacia mí.

Extendí un escudo alrededor de los demás. Es como cuando utilizo el mío mental pero este era mas bien como una cárcel. Era un escudo físico.

-Procurar no alteraros mucho.-les dije mirándolos.-Alice mantén lo más tranquilo que puedas a Jasper, será el peor.

Cuando lo dije el me miró con confusión pero dos segundos después de que yo lo oliera ellos también lo hicieron y se pusieron como locos. Intentaban forzar mi escudo y cada vez que lo tocaban rebotaban hacía el interior de este.

-Vamos Carlisle, ayúdame. Es un niño de unos cinco años y sigue vivo.

Comencé a correr dejando a los demás hechos unas fieras con los ojos negros. Cuando llegamos al lugar no encontramos a un niño de ojos azules y rubio. Su ropa estaba ensangrentada y el lloraba. La herida estaba en la pierna derecha y tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las manos. Seguramente habría intentado parar la caída de donde fuese que se había caído.

-¿Hay alguna forma de curarlo?-le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Si lo movemos perderá demasiada sangre. No podemos llevarlo al hospital.

-Mierda.-susurré.

Me arrodillé en el suelo al lado de él y le acaricié el pelo en un intento de calmarlo.

-Hey, hola.-le dije- ¿como te llamas?

-Zac-me contestó entre sollozos-me duele mucho.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa Zac.-improvisé mientras se me ocurría una idea. Que tonta había sido.-Yo te puedo curar pero te tienes que tumbar y estarte muy quieto. ¿Vale?

-Bella, no puedes transformarlo.

-No tengo en mente transformar a un niño de cinco años Carlisle.-dije lanzándole una mirada molesta.

Cuando tumbé al niño moviéndolo lo menos posible.

-Necesitaré agua Carlisle.-le pedí.

-No hay ni arroyos ni lagos por esta zona.

-¿Hoy no puede salir nada bien, o que?-grité.

Ante mi frustración el niño se asusto.

-Tranquilo Zac, es que me pongo nerviosa.-mentí. En realidad me cabreaba.

Miré al cielo y poco a poco el cielo azul se fue poniendo más y más gris. Las pequeñas nubes se hicieron más grandes y oscuras. Empezó la tormenta que había provocado. _**(n/a: ya sabéis, en plan Tormenta de X-men ) **_

-¿Has sido tu?-preguntó Carlisle asombrado.

-Si-contesté sin mirarle.

Las heridas se fueron limpiando de sangre y pude ver mucho mejor.

-¿Puedes hacer algo?-le pregunté.

-No tengo nada aquí para poder curarlo.-dijo frustrado-¿Y tu no puedes hacer nada? No se, algún poder.

-Utilizar mis poderes en humanos es arriesgado y más si tienen cinco años.

-Bella, si no hacemos algo en poco tiempo, morirá desangrado.-avisó- Eres su última posibilidad.

Solté un respiro que no necesitaba. Habría que intentarlo. Puse mis manos encima de sus heridas. El niño se quejó por el contacto.

-Tranquilo. Te voy a curar.-le dije.

-Tienes las manos frías.-me dijo.

-Es por el clima.-me inventé una excusa.

-Carlisle necesito que lo entretengas.-le dije en un susurro para que el crio no se enterara.

-Oye Zac, ¿y a que curso vas?-y así comenzó la roda de preguntas a la que le sometió Carlisle para distraerlo.

Me concentré mucho. No quería hacerle daño. Los humanos eran más delicados por lo que los dones de los vampiros les afectaba el doble.

Poco a poco la herida fue cicatrizando. El poder de curación lo conseguí sin darme cuenta de uno de los clanes a los que Aro reclutó. Cuando hirieron a Marco, sin darme cuenta, lo curé antes de que la ponzoña comentara a dolerle.

-Es increíble.-pensó Carlisle en voz alta.

-Sigue entreteniéndolo, por favor.-le pedí.

-¿Y te gusta super-man?-típico.

-Siii.-le oí contestar al niño entusiasmado. Al parecer Carlisle había conseguido su tema favorito.

Le curé las manos y lo que pude de si cara sin que se diese cuenta simulando que le acariciaba o examinaba.

-Ya está campeón-le dije.

-Waaaaauuuu... eres un ángel, ¿verdad?-me preguntó mirando donde debería de estar su herida de la pierna.

-No Zac, soy médico-me inventé.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué mentirme.-me giño un ojo.-Además mamá decía que los ángeles no mienten.

-Pero es nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?-Carlisle me miró raro-No le puedes decir que me has visto a nadie o ya no seré un ángel. ¿Lo entiendes?.

-Buenoooo, será nuestro secreto.-entonces miró a Carlisle y se acercó a mi oído.- ¿ Y si él se lo dice a alguien?-me dijo entre susurros. Claro que al decírmelo al oído es como si me lo hubiese gritado.

-Él es mi amigo Carlisle y también es un ángel.-le dije mientras lo cogía en brazos.

-Que wayyy...¿Puedo ver tus alas?-pregunto con ojitos expectantes.

-Es que son invisibles.-le dijo Carlisle.

-Zac, ¿quieres venir a casa a cambiarte de ropa?-le dije.

Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre (la mayoría ya seca ) y echa girones.

-Ummm...Vale!!-luego frunció el ceño-¿Vamos al cielo?...Por que yo no quiero dejar a mi papá solo.

-No cariño, nadie va a dejar a tu papá sol. Vivimos cerca de aquí.

En realidad no era cerca pero a nuestra velocidad lo sería para él.

-Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos muy fuertes y no abrirlos. Vamos a volar.

Zac sonrió y cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

-Vamos.-me dijo Carlisle.

Empezamos a correr por el bosque. Yo iba por delante pero no mucho ya que cargaba con un niño. Al llegar al claro los demás seguían bajo mi escudo pero ya mucho más calmados y con los ojos castaños.

Al verme con el niño en brazos se sorprendieron. Pude ver la culpa y la vergüenza reflejada en sus caras.

Les quité el escudo y vinieron hacia mí.

-Zac, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Al abrirlos estaba un poco cortado por tener tantas personas alrededor mirándole. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se escondió entre mi pelo y cuello.

-No te preocupes, son nuestros amigos.-le dije al oído.

-Bella, tiene todas las ropas ensangrentadas pero no tiene heridas.-me dijo Esme

Al oír eso el niño la miró con entusiasmo.

-¡Fue ella!. ¡Fue ella!-gritó emocionado.- Me curó. Puso las manos en mi heridas. Eso dolió un poco pero fui valiente y no me quejé.-dijo orgulloso a lo que todos sonreímos- Y luego ya no estaban. Y luego supe que era un ángel. Y luego me trajo volaaaaaando. Y...y.....

Al parecer en un niño la vergüenza dura unos dos minutos para luego hablar sin control. Pero era lindísimo con esos hoyuelos cada vez que sonreía.

-Está un poco alterado todavía.-les dije.

-Ya lo vemos.-contestó con una sonrisa Alice.

-Alice necesito que le compres ropa al niño.-le pedí.

-Siiiii, de compras.-la verdad es que no había mucha deferencia entre Zac y Alice.

-Vamos a casa.-dijo Esme.

-¿Vamos a volar otra vez?-me preguntó Zac emocionado.

-Solo si cierras los ojos.

Rosalie no dejaba de mirar al niño con una sonrisa pero tenía los ojos tristes. Emmet le abrazó por detrás y le susurró un "vamos" .

Agarré bien a Zac (pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño) y empecé a correr después de asegurarme que tuviese los ojos cerrados.

Cuando llegamos a casa Alice y Jasper ya se habían ido al centro comercial.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.-le avisé a Zac.

Cuando los abrió empezó a mirar la casa por todos lados.

-¿Puedo ir a mirar?-me preguntó.

-Donde yo te vea.-le bajé al suelo.

Se fue directamente a un estante de películas, libros y fotos y empezó a sacarlas y reordenarlas a su modo.

Cuando volví la vista a los Cullen todos me miraban.

-¿Qué?-pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Que se te cae la baba con el niño.-me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-Me hicieron matar cientos de ellos una vez.-contesté bajando la cabeza.

-¿Sin motivo alguno?-preguntó Esme horrorizada.

-Niños inmortales.-respondí y se relajaron-Criaturas sin control ni capaz de razonar o aprender las leyes.

-No fue tu culpa.-me consoló Carlisle.

-Lo sé.

Al poco rato llegaron Alice con una dos bolsas en cada mano y contando con Jasper eran ocho bolsas.

-Alice, te pedí UN conjunto de ropa.-le dije tirándome al sillón. El cual crujió...upss.

-¿Sabes la de cosas que hay para bebes?.-me pregunto como si eso fuera la mejor excusa del mundo- No me pude resistir.

-Jasper, ¿No podías controlarla un poco?-le pregunté.

-¿Por que te crees que solo ves ocho bolsas y no cuarenta?-preguntó alzando las cejas.

-De acuerdo. Es Alice y es normal. Relájate Bella.-me susurré a mí misma.

-¿Hablas sola?-preguntó Emmet intentando contener la risa.

-Cállate o te doy otra paliza.

Vi a Esme acercarse a Zac quien había redecorado toda la estantería a la que llegaba.

-Zac, ¿Me dejas cambiarte?-le preguntó Esme con dulzura.

Zac me miró a mi en busca de aprobación. Yo asentí.

-Valee.

Esme le cogió en brazos y Alice y Esme se fueron hacia arriba con todas las bolsas.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con el?-preguntó Rose.

-Vive con su padre en una casita del bosque. Por eso estaba allí solo. Lo llevaremos antes de que la niñera que lo cuidaba o debo decir intentaba cuidar se de cuenta.

-¡¡Mira Bella!!-vino corriendo hacia mí Zac.

Llevaba su ropa nueva. Consistía en unos pequeños vaqueros y un chaleco azul marino.

-Te queda muy bien.-le dije mientras lo cogía en brazos y lo sentaba en mis rodillas.-Mira Zac, tu papi se preocupará si no te ve cuando llegue de trabajar del cole. ¿No crees?

Puso la boca en forma de "O" y se puso las mano en la boca.

-Mi papá... se me había olvidado.-dijo con preocupación.

-¿Quieres ir con él?-le pregunté.

-Si pero...¿y si no te vuelvo a ver?-me preguntó con ojos tristes.

-Yo te iré a visitar te lo prometo.-me levanté con el en brazos.

-Lo voy a llevar a su casa ahora.-miré a la ventana y vi que estaba amaneciendo.-Luego voy directamente a La Push.-dije recordando a Adam y la maldita apuesta perdida.- No me esperéis.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que Zac se había dormido.

-¿Crees que dirá algo?-preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Aunque quiera, no puede. Ya os lo explicaré, es otro don.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacia su casa. La había visto por el don de Aro cuando le toqué la piel.

Cuando llegamos su padre estaba llegando en su coche así que salté a una ventana abierta.

Allí estaba la niñera durmiendo en una cama. Me enfadé mucho. Por su culpa Zac había sufrido. Quería matarla. Se salvó por el simple hecho de que Zac estaba dormido en mis brazos.

Salí de ahí me fui a a habitación que mas olía a Zac. Lo dejé en una cuna que tenía roto el cierre. Por eso se había escapado.

Al dejarlo le di un beso en la frente y salté por la ventana. Rodeé la casa y vi al padre.

-Señor.-le llamé.

Cuando me vió se quedó estático, pero no por lo habitual.

-_Se parece a Susana_.-pensó aquel hombre.

Pude ver en sus recuerdos que la tal Susana era su esposa fallecida. Tenía el pelo parecido al mío y algunos rasgos más pero ella era humana y yo no.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Eso espero.-le contesté sonriéndole- Verá, esta tarde me encontré a su hijo perdido en el bosque,-al hombre se le puso cara de pánico- tranquilo, está bien. El caso es que al traerlo de vuelta nadie contestaba y al pasar vi a una chica dormida.

-¿La niñera?-preguntó con enfado.

-Supongo. Pero no me quedaría tranquila de saber que podría volver a suceder.- resumiendo ¡Que la despidas!

-Tranquila, la despediré.

-Una cosa más. ¿Podría visitar a Zac en alguna ocasión? Se lo prometí.

-Claro.

Sacó una tarjeta y me la entregó.

-Le llamaré si le parece bien Señor...-miré la tarjeta- Miler.

-Stefan, por favor.

-Se me hace tarde. Nos veremos.

-Gracias señorita...

-Bella, solo Bella.-le sonreí.

Me dí la vuelta y comencé a correr a La Push. Espero que Adam no se sobrepase con la apuesta. ¿Pero que digo? Siempre que gana lo hace y dijimos lo que fuese...

* * *

**¿Que os pareció?, Intenté que fuera largo y creo que me he superado xD.. ¿Que os a parecido Zac? a mi me encanta...es lindísimo!! ¿Y que tal el partido? demasiados fallos ¿no? si esk no tengo ni idea ya os lo he dixo =/...Buenooooo pues nada...Gracias a todos por leerme y decirme vuestra opinión acerca de este capi. hasta entonces para mantener la intriga os dejo con preguntas: **

***¿Que será lo que le pida Adam a Bella?,¿valdrá todo o no? **

***¿Estará Edward o su familia implicados?,¿Que pensáis? **

***¿Bella se enterará de que Adam esta de parte de Edward?,¿si lo hace, se enfadará?,¿y si lo mata?... **

**Pues eso, decirme que pensáis=) Por cierto, para las amantes de Edward (como yo) deciros que por fín lo romantico entre ellos irá llegando ya poco a poco.=)**

**Besos y dejad Reviews con vuestra opinión y seré más feliz =D **

_**M.C**_


	11. Cap 10 La cita

**¡¡¡Ya estoy aquí!!! aaa por cierto...no me peguéis!..se que he tardado mucho y lo siento si alguien quiere las razones están abajo =/...Bueno deciros que los que querían mas de Edward&Bella se quedarán satisfechos =) ya era hora. Lo más importante es deciros que básicamente mi hermana ha hecho el capítulo. Mis ideas y demás pero lo ha escrito ella así que evidentemente va dedicado a ella. Como último darle las gracias a las sus últimos reviews a: **

**-Creed Cullen.  
-Hikari Higurashi haruno  
-alice mNm (bienvenida =])  
-Val Cullen T.  
-Angie Cullen Hale  
-BeuxiCullenSwan  
-Hechiceza de la luz.  
-Paky  
-LeidaJim  
-oly  
-ALEXITACULLEN-  
-miadharu28 (no te lo he dico pero me encantan tus hisorias =])  
.angel  
-Aiiram  
-AnaCullen13  
-Florence15  
-Afroditacullen  
-yesyCS  
-astridnatica  
-LiahDragga.  
-Majo 1309 **

* * *

**Cap.10 La Cita.**

Llegué a la frontera de La Push y al pasar ví a dos lobos grises vigilándome. Yo solo les sonreí burlonamente y saldé con la mano. Al llegar a la casa de Jake, Adam ya me esperaba. Vestía únicamente unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la espalda apoyada en la pared. ¡Me recordaba tanto a Jake!

-Hola.-saludó mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Hola.

-Bueno... por un causa, ¿he ganado?-preguntó con burla.

¿Como lo sabía? Desde que nos saludamos tenía una sonrisa triunfante y ni si quiera habíamos hablado. Había gato encerrado (*). Mis instintos me lo decían

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunté.

-Eh... pues...¿lo adiviné?-estaba nervioso.

-¿En serio?

Comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de él para ponerlo más nervioso.

-Sabes.. eso es lo bueno de nosotros, Adam.-dije mientras me ponía en frente de él- que nos lo contamos todo porque hay confianza. ¿A que sí?-dije con simpatía fingida.

-Cla..claro-contestó tragando saliva ruidosamente.

-Pero vamos, que si no fuese así daría igual... a mi no se me puede engañar.

Levantó la mirada del suelo alarmado y me miró con los ojos un tanto abiertos.

-Claro,-sonreí- acuérdate de que soy un detector de mentiras, te podría obligar a decir la verdad con solo pensarlo y no olvidemos mi nueva adquisición...-levanté las cejas- leo las mentes.

A cada poder de esos que enumeraba Adam se ponía una tonalidad más blanca de piel.

-¿Te enseño como funcionan?-e pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunté con falsa confusión-Tu no me estás ocultando nada. Entonces, ¿Cual es el problema?

-¡Que tortura!-dijo desesperado-Te lo contaré ¿Vale?

Asentí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Yo...ehh...pues... a lo mejor, en un pasado relativamente pasado, porque no es tan pasado, es "pasadito", puede que hubiese (que no digo que lo haya hecho, digo que puede que hubiese) mantenido una charla, que no fue una charla en sí, fue un cruce de palabras entre especies, a la que me ví forzado a ejercer mi título de Alfa...

-¡ADAM!-grité ya cansada-VERSIÓN CORTA.

Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire y las palabras de golpe.

-Hablé con Edward.-le miré fijamente mientras mis ojos se oscurecían- o....a lo mejor no. Pudo ser un sueño, ¿no?-podía oler el miedo desde mi sitio.

-¡¿QUE TÚ, QUE?!-apreté la mandíbula fuertemente.-Adam dame tu mano.-intenté tranquilizarme.

-Tita, que la necesito para patrullar, de verdad.

-Y yo para saber la altura de la gilipollez en la que me has metido.

Me dio la mano y pude ver todo lo que pasó gracias al poder de Aro.

Le cogí del cuello y le empujé hacia la pared provocando que pequeños trozos de madera se rompieran y cayeran al suelo.

-¿Y que me vas a obligar a hacer?-pregunté con mi mano rodeándole el cuello.

-Una...una cita con Edward.-tan rápido como lo dijo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

No es que le fuese a pegar ni nada por el estilo. Es decir, es Adam. Pero estaba cabreada y él ya me conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que eso acarreaba.

-¡Bella!-oí que JJ me llamaba-Bella, tienes que...¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó cuando a nosotros y nos vio.

JJ me conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca le haría nada a Adam así que solo preguntaba por curiosidad y sorpresa.

-El energúmeno de tu hijo-contesté soltando a Adam- que le da por hacer nueva amistades.

-No hay tiempo para esto.-dijo JJ- Papá te neces...

No le oí acabar pues yo ya estaba en el cuarto de Jake.

Estaba tumbado en la cama tapado con las sábanas hasta el pecho. Tenía la piel paliducha y un poco verde. No podía parar de toser y eso lo estaba ahogando.

-¡Jake!

Me acerqué rápidamente a él y le tomé de la mano. Tenía fiebre. Mucha.

-Eii-saludó como pudo.

-Shh, no hables...Te voy a curar.

Por tercera vez le tomé de la mano y me concentré hasta que dejé de oír la tos de Jake. Al abrir los ojos Jacob estaba dormido, descansando.

-¿Como está?

Miré hacia la puerta en la que se encontraba JJ y Adam. No dije nada y giré mi cabeza hacia Jacob. Solté un suspiro y volví a mirar a JJ.

-A empeorado. Cada vez el tiempo para curarle es menos, lo que significa que no puedo separarme o no llegaré a tiempo.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.-miré a JJ y éste me indico con la cabeza que saliéramos fuera.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté.

-Bella...esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Seguir cómo?,¿el qué?-prefería no aceptar lo que creo que insinuaba.

-Sabes a que me refiero. Papá está muy débil y no puede seguir dependiendo de tí para vivir.

-¿¡Pero que estupidez estas diciendo!?-comencé a andar de un lado a otro enfadada.-Es solo una mala racha que está teniendo. Se repondrá. Siempre lo hace, es Jake.

-Me gustaría creer eso, pero si no mejora me temo que lo tendremos que dejar ir.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!-le grité- ¡Es tu padre y el abuelo de tu hijo! ¿Y tu quieres matarlo?

-¡Claro que no!-gritó-Él habló conmigo y me dijo lo mismo que te estoy diciendo yo a tí.

-¿Es idea suya?-pregunté con asombro.

-Si.

-Cuando estuve mal me apoyé en él, ahora es su turno de apoyarse en mí y no dejarme. Hablaré con él.

-Vale, tu solo no le digas a Adam, no sabe nada aún.

Asentí.

-Yo...voy... voy a hablar con Adam.-me miró alarmado- No, no le voy a decir nada. Es un tema pendiente.

-Ahh...no le mates.

Pude ver en su mente como recordaba en la posición que nos encontrábamos cuando llegó en busca de mi ayuda. Entré en la casa y vi a Adam en la cocina buscando algo en la nevera.

-No creas que te has escapado de nuestra conversación pendiente.

Saltó sorprendido y se dio la vuelta.

-Joder, ¿no sabes que no se debe de asustar a un hombre lobo?

-Primero: cuida esas palabras. Segundo: no intentes darme lecciones. Tercero: no veo al hombre, veo a un adolescente descontrolado que me ha metido en un buen lio con un ex.

-¿Sigues molesta?-le miré fijamente entrecerrando los ojos-lo tomaré como un sí.

-Chico listo.

-Si tanto te molesta, no vayas.

-¡Sabes que siempre cumplo las promesas!-le reproché.

Él lo sabía de sobra, lo que no sabía era el por qué. Era fácil... Edward me prometió que sería como si nunca hubiese existido. Rompió la promesa nada más irse. Desde entonces me juré que prometería lo que solo pudiese cumplir y que nnca fallaría.

-Pues sólo ve. No puede ser tan horrible. No te preocupes.

-Claaaaaro... habló la preocupación en persona.-dije sarcástica.

-Ja-Ja que graciosa tía.

-Por curiosidad...¿Donde será la cita y todo eso? Ya sabes.... hora, sitio y todo eso..

-Sólo sé que te recogerá hoy a las diez de la noche en tu casa.

-Que remedio...

-Habrá reglas-y empezó a enumerar una serie de cosas que de verdad me apetecía hacerle en este momento a Edward.

* * *

Ya estaba en mi casa para "mi cita". Tampoco es que me fuese a arreglar mucho porque al final sólo era la forma de pagar la estúpida apuesta.

Tampoco me esforcé mucho, cogí lo primero que vi en el armario. Unos vaqueros a la cintura grises, una camiseta larga y negra con un chaleco se rayas negras y blancas corto sobre el que puse n cinturón ancho y negro en la cintura y para terminar unas botas planas negras de cuero. Por ´último me puse un collar a juego con el chaleco y un poco de maquillaje natural **[n/a: suena raro pero en mi perfil hay un foto =)]**

Dejé mi pelo suelto haciendo que quedara liso y rizado en las puntas que llegaban hasta el comienzo de mi trasero. Pero no me lo alisé. No pensaba maquillarme mucho ni me había lavado el pelo con mi champú de fresas. De todos modos al intentar que la cita no fuese especial me había esforzado más que en ninguna... ironías de la vida.

Se suponía que "la cita" era a las ocho. Bueno pues Edward llegó diez minutos ante y llamó a la perta.

Yo no pensaba aguantar ni un minuto más de lo acordado y eso sería desde las ocho hasta las once en punto. Cuando dieron las ocho bajé a velocidad humana, incluso lenta en comparación con ellos y abrí la puerta. Lo miré y maldecí en mi interior _está jodiamente bueno_.

-Hola-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Hola- dije yo cortante.

Se quedó ahí mirándome un buen rato como comprobando algo.

- Si lo que quiere es que no vayamos por mí perfecto.

-No, no, no es que todavía no me creo que estañes aquí, delante mía.-dijo sonriendo

-Pues ya ves, asúmelo Pero vamos que si te quieres quedar en la puerta de mi casa por mí...

-Venga, vamos.-dijo Edward mientras se encaminaba hacia mi moto.

-hummm...perdona, ¿donde crees que vas?-dije alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, el sitio al que vamos está en el pueblo, así que no podemos ir corriendo. Iríamos en mi cocho pero una vampira un poco loca me lo tiró encima. Por tanto vamos en tu moto.-se explico.

No si encima tenía que hacer de chofer.

Resoplé y me encaminé hacia mi moto y me subí a ella. Edward se quedó quieto al lado de la moto y me miró.

-¿Pero que te pasa ahora?-ya me estaba cansando y habíamos empezado el castigo-cita hace cinco minutos.

-Tú no sabeas a donde vamos. ¿No sería mejor que condujera yo?

A no, ni hablar de eso. Mi moto sólo la tocaba yo.

-No-dije seria- Es MI moto y la conduzco YO. Dime a donde vamos.

-Por favor Bella, es una sorpresa.-me suplicó.

Tomé aire porque no quería romper la parte del trato que tenía que ir con Edward durante tres horas, hablar con él, no pegarle y no gritarle. Ah si, y no matarle. Lo sé....decepcionante.

-En primer lugar NADIE conduce mi moto y en segundo lugar algunas cosas no cambian y sigue sin gustarme las sorpresas. Por lo tanto, me dices donde vamos y punto.

Y no le estaba gritando... que conste.

-Mira, hacemos una cosa.-me dijo- Tu conduces tu moto inconducible para alguien que no seas tú y yo te voy guiando. ¿Vale?-me hablaba como queriendo tranquilizarme cuando yo estaba perfeeeeectamente.

-Vale.

Se montó en la moto y estaba a punto de agarrarse a mi cintra, pero se arrepintió. Cuando lo noté sonreí y arranqué a toda velocidad.

Quisiera o no Edward estaba a 10cm de mí o chocándose contra mi cada bache. Yo sabía que podía evitar eso, pero quedaría muy raro, y ya estábamos llegando.

Al llegar aparcamos en el parking de la bolera del pueblo. Yo estaba convencida de que no íbamos a entrar pero Edward se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Donde vas?-pregunté

-Vamos a la bolera.¿No es obvio?-preguntó divertido.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco: no me ves en 150 años y esperas que vaya contigo a practicar un deporte aburrido y en el que tengo que aparentar ser humana. ¿Me equivoco?

-Para nada-dijo- pero no vas a tener que aparentar nada.

-JA-JA-JA. Claro y ahora quieres montar un numerito y yo que me tenga que cargar a cincuenta humanos,¿no?

-No bruta, vamos a estar solos. La he alquilado toda la noche.-explicó.

-Bueno, es tu cita...-dije entrando mientras me encogía de hombros.

La bolera estaba encendida pero no escuchaba a ningún humano dentro.

-¿Me tengo que cambiar los zapatos?-pregunté.

-Sip.

Se dio la vuelta hacia un mostrador con dos pares de zapatos en la repisa y me paso uno de ellos. No podía creer que todavía se acordara del número que calzaba. Me los puse bajo su mirada y empezamos.

-Bueno,-dijo Edward-para hacer esto a nuestra medida, permíteme.-pidió mientras sacaba un pañuelo de tela negro.

-Está bien.-acepté sin emoción.

Se colocó detrás de mí y me lo anudó con delicadeza.

Me dio la bola y lo escuché alejarse.

-A ver, prueba.

Tiré la bola guiándome por el olor a plástico de los bolos.

-¡Pero como...!-comenzó a decir Edward en un susurro.

-¿Que?,¿que pasa?-me quité la venda y comprobé que había derribado todos los bolos-A ver, prueba tú.-le imité

Se puso la venda con una sonrisa. Consiguió derribar la mitad.

-¡JA!-dije. En el fondo me lo estaba pasando bien.

Cuando yo gané la 3ª partida nos sentamos juntos en uno de los sofás del local. Ahora tocaba "escucharle".

-Bueno, parece que ya no estás tan cabreada como par escucharme, ¿no?-dijo sonriendo.

-Es parte del trato.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella...-dijo serio. Aquí venía.

-¿Si?-dije muy segura.

-¿Me puedes escuchar por favor?-dijo con cara de sufrimiento.

De verdad necesitaba que le escuchase, aunque no se lo mereciese.

-Vale.-dije. No por la estúpida apuesta, si no porque yo quería. Necesitaba que todo esto acabase pronto.

Me miró con cara asombrado.

-¿Que?-pregunté riéndome.

-... te has reído.

Y tenía razón. Hace más de 150 años que no me reía sinceramente, sin que fuese por el mal de alguien o por superioridad. Me reía porque... porque si.

-Y no esperaba que aceptases escucharme por mucho trato que hubiese, la verdad.-explicó su mirada.

-¿Quieres que cambie de idea?-le pregunté amenazante. Él rápidamente negó.-Pues empieza.

-Bueno,-dijo Edward. Estaba nervioso.-empezaré por el principio.

-Es tu mejor idea en mucho tiempo.-felicité sarcásticamente.

Pero en realidad yo también estaba nerviosa. Esto sería el principio o el final y he de admitir que los dos me daban miedo.

-Bella, quiero contarte todo lo que he hecho en estos 150 años alejado de ti.-dijo mirándome serio- Y el porqué lo he hecho.-terminó agachando la mirada.

-Cuando...cuando nosotros...cuando yo...

-Cuando me abandonaste.-le medio ayudé.

-Si-susurró- Cuando te abandoné, lo primero que hice fue ir ras Victoria por si alguna vez e hubiese querido dañar. Sabes que soy malo rastreando, por eso me llevó tres años. Cuando la encontré le leí la mete y supe que una vampiro estaba revolucionando el palacio de Volterra.-sonrió levemente al saber que ahora era yo-Aquella vampiro coincidía con tus características, pero Victoria solo la vio de lejos y descarté la posibilidad.

-Volví a Forks con el conocimiento de que estabas rompiendo mi promesa.-me miró seriamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu rompiste la tuya al segundo de irte, así que no te atrevas a reclamarme nada.-le respondí taladrándole con la mirada. Suspiró y continuó.

-Me dijeron que habías muerto. Cuando me lo dijeron me volví loco, creía que era por mí culpa. Sabía que era por mi culpa.-se corrigió.- Las pocas personas del pueblo al reconocerme pensaban cosas como "_esto fue tu culpa_", "_ella enfermó por ti_" o "_ella no te importaba_" pero me derrumbé cuando tu padre pensó "¡¡_TU LA MATASTE!_!".

-Mis esperanzas estaban perdidas pero entonces recordé a la vampiro de Volterra y las fechas coincidían de alguna manera o de eso me convencí. Al preguntar por tí en el castillo me dijeron que no existía ninguna Isabella o Bella en la guardia o castillo. Por si acaso les enseñé esto.-se sacó una foto de cuando yo era humana de la cartera. La foto tenía 150 años, por lo que estaba muy estropeada pero la reconocí como la foto que nos hizo Alice en mi "Feliz Cumpleaños".-Me dijeron que no habían viso a nadie como ella y que me avisarían si aparecía. Les creí.

Estaba que echaba humo. Edward me buscó en Italia y no me dijeron absolutamente nada. Esto no se quedaría así.

-Me fui de allí. No podía matarme pues Alice lo vería pero tampoco quería seguir existiendo. Viajé alrededor de todo el mundo buscándote. No concebía la idea de que estuvieras muerta. Era imposible.

-Cuando llamó Alice como 50 veces hace una semana no la creí. Me dijo que tenía noticias de algo relacionado contigo. Pero ya, la simple esperanza que Alice me portaba me trajo aquí.-me miró por un rato y vi frustración en sus ojos. Supongo que trataba de leerme la mente.

-Bella, yo sé que me odias. Me equivoqué, fue el acto mas egoísta y rastrero del mundo. Ya intenté quitarme la vida como castigo, sé que lo merezco. Pero aunque ´también sé que tampoco merezco que estés escuchándome quiero que sepas una última cosa.

Tomó un respiro y me miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero. Todo, todo lo que he hecho en los últimos 150 años de "mi vida" ha sido por ti. Desde dejarte porque creía que era lo correcto, matar a Victoria, ir a los Vulturis, y buscarte, buscarte por todos los rincones del mundo. Yo Bella, lo he hecho por ti, para que me escuches y tener la esperanza de que podrías tener una vida normal y felicidad.

Yo simplemente había dejado de respirar (aunque no lo necesitase) desde que dijo te quiero. No podía creer lo que decía. Que todavía me quisiese desde el primer día y que hubiese cometido la gilipollez mundial al dejarme por mi felicidad. Cosa que era imposible sin él.

-Bella, no aguanté ni un año. Volví a Forks para rogarte mi perdón. Pero tu ya no estabas. Solo quiero que lo sepas todo. Todo. Para que así yo no pueda decir que todo lo que hice fue en vano. Porque Bella, yo te necesito. No puedo vivir sin ti. Me he dado cuenta de que no hacerlo. Ahora me voy a ir, Y no voy a molestarte más. Te lo prometo esta vez sé que es lo correcto.

Se levantó, me miró y se empezó a ir a velocidad vampírica a la puerta. Pero yo era más rápida.

-Esta vez, yo diré que es lo correcto.-dije.- Siéntate.-Ordené a lo que el hizo caso.

Me senté a su lado sin decir nada. Mirándole. Pensando. Me quería. Lo había hecho a su manera, pero lo había hecho por mi felicidad. 150 años de sacrificio eran mucho y se merecía otra oportunidad.

-Edward, gracias por explicarte y gracias por hacer todo lo que has dicho que has hecho por mí. Creo en las segundas oportunidades, Pero tienes que volver a ganarte mi confianza. Voy a perdonarte y a ser tu amiga. Y cuando creas que algo es bueno para mí se lo vas a consultar a alguien primero. Creo que has aprendido de tus errores y por eso te mereces.

Su cara se fue levantó, me levantó y me dio un abrazo que duró exactamente tres minutos cuarenta y dos segundo. Creo que el lo necesitaba. Tenía que creer que de verdad le había perdonado. Cuando decidió soltarme se disculpó.

-Lo siento.-me dijo sonriendo.

-Realmente no es que lo sientas, pero no pasa nada.-dije. como puedo leer la mente me lo veía venir. ¡Deberías probarlo!-dije riendo.

-Hablando de eso...me lo devuelves, porfa-me dijo con cara agachada.

-Vale.-dije riendo-De todas formas voy a poder seguir usándolo.

Me concentré un poco y vi por segunda vez esa neblina dorada regresar a él.

-Gracias.-me dijo sonriendo-Me sentía inútil sin él.

-¿Y con el no te sientes inútil?...wow compruébalo otra vez.-dije riendo.

-Ja-Ja. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Regresamos en mi moto a mi casa donde él se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Ahora que alguien me explique. ¿Por qué siento como si me faltase algo cuando desapareció entre los árboles?

* * *

**COSTÓ COMO NO OS PODEIS IMAGINAR!! **

*****_**Había gato encerrado**_**: por si alguien no lo entiende, es una expresión que se usa cuando sospechas de que algo está pasando sin tu enterarte o algo así. xD **

**RECUERDO: la ropa para la cita que ha usado Bella está en mi perfil =). **

**Uf al fin. Lo siento de nuevo pero es que me pillo con la Semana Santa, las recuperaciones, las notaas (que llevaron al castigo de 2 semanas sin ordenador) y unas cuantas cosas más.=S **

**En fin decirme que les ha parecido...¿muy empalagoso?,¿muy pronto?, ¿muy mal?,¿muy "voy a dejar un review porque me ha gustado?...aconsejo la última ...porque sabéis que queréis darle al nuevo bootoncito para dejar reviews con forma de bocadillo que ha puesto FanFiction...lo sabéis. xD **

**Un beso a TODOS!! **

**M.C**


	12. Cap 11 De vuelta al pasado

**He vueltooooo! Jaja que tal?Tengo poco tiempo pero nada, decirles que muchísisisisisisimas gracias por sus RR y que tengo en mente unos proyectos...no se si os diré algo o ya veré...e fin, gracias por s apoyo a:**

**-Monikilla**  
**-Laia-bcn (bienvenida!)**  
**-ZariCullen**  
**-Beizos**  
**-Hikari Higurashi Haruno (gracias por tu rr!)**  
**-Darky 1995**  
**-Oly**  
**-Lua**  
**-Andre29Taylor**  
**-Marian**  
**-Damalunaely**  
**-Majo 1309**  
**-Alejandra de Cullen**  
**-Afroditacullen**  
**-Miadharu28**  
**-Eviita Cullen**  
**-Aiiram**  
**-AnaCullen13**  
**-Verónica**  
**-Angie Cullen Hale**  
**-Farfallenere-1918**  
**-YesyCS**  
**-Alice mNm**  
**-Floreva95**  
**-Astridnatica**  
**-Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen**  
**-LiahDragga**

* * *

**Mi Historia. **

Eran las once de la mañana y estaba completamente aburrida en mi casa. Había regresado de estar con Jake. Seguía exactamente igual que cuando lo dejé la otra vez.

Me moría de ganas de ver a los Cullen...bueno más que nada a Alice y Edward...para que engañarnos, quería ver a Edward. Me resultaba raro porque me he pasado toda mi "vida" vampírica entretenida en odiarle y ahora, simplemente, ya no lo hago.

En menos de n minuto y medio estaba delante de la mansión. Podía olerlos, estaban todos dentro de la casa en la sala de estar. Entré y naturalmente nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia excepto Alice, pero por lo que pude ver en su mente era porque ya había tenido una visión de mi visita aunque no me esperaba tan pronto.

Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando a un juego de el ejercito militar en la televisión, Alice y Esme estaban trazando unos nuevos planos de lo que parecía una pequeña casa, Carlisle leía un libro titulado Nuevas técnicas Quirúrgicas y por último ahí se encontraba Edward. Sentado en una banca delante del piano de espaldas a mi tocando una hermosa melodía improvisada.

-¡Bella, que rápida!-gritó Alice mientras venía hacia mi y me abrazaba.

-Hola a ti también, Alice.-respondí sarcástica.

-¡Hermanita!-Emmet me dió un abrazo oso de los suyos a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa.

Jasper me sonrió y saludó con la mano desde el sofá.Carlisle y Esme me sonrieron con cariño mientras me saludaban pero no puede ni responderles porque Edward me abrazó de repente dejando a los demás en silencio.

-Me alegra volver a verte.-dijo han sin soltarme.

-Estaba demasiada aburrida en mi casa.-le respondí.Yo ya estaba un poco incómoda porque Edward aun no me soltaba y como que era raro después de tanto tiempo así que decidí intervenir.- Esto...Edward...

-¿Umm?

-¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

Rápidamente me soltó y se alejó un poco avergonzado lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Vayaaa, vayaa...conque por fin reinó la paz, ¿no?- preguntó Emmett moviendo las cejas sugerentemente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Algo así.

Sentí frustración proveniente de Alice y al leerle el pensamiento me reí al igual que Edward.

-¿Que te pasa cariño?-preguntó Jasper abrazándola por detrás.

-Pues que no me sirve de nada tener visiones sobre Bella si al segundo ella ya las a cumplido.-explicó Alice poniendo un puchero que hubiese ablandado hásta a el mismo Cayo, bueno, me pasé ahí.

-Sorry enana, ya dije que era rápida.-a lo que ella me respondió sacándome la lengua haciendo que todos se rieran, incluida Rosalie, que hasta ahora se haría mantenido en un esquina de la mesa pintándose las uñas de un rojo sangre.

Un pensamiento llamó mi atención.

-_Todavía no nos contó que le pasó...aunque a lo mejor sea un tema delicado para ella y no quiera hablar de ello, sería comprensible. _

Miré a Carlisle, el propietario de aquel pensamiento y después a Edward, que también lo había escuchado.

-_No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ya lo sabes. Carlisle solo siente curiosidad_.-me dijo Edward mentalmente.

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a Carlisle.

-¿Quieres oír la historia? Advierto que es larga.

-Bella, lo siento, se me olvido que tu podías leer...

-¿Quieres o no?-le corté.

-Sólo si a ti no te importa.

-¿Alguien nos cuenta lo que está pasando?-se quejó Emmett.

-Nada, solo que quien quiera oír mi historia -como Carlisle me ha pedido- que se quede.-comenté mientras me acomodaba en un sofá. Los otros me imitaron excepto la rubia vanidosa que siguió sentada en la mesa.

-Bien...¿por donde empiezo?...

En realidad sabía perfectamente por donde empezar. Lo que estaba preguntándome era si contarles la historia al completo o no. No se la había contado nunca a nadie con todos los detalles... ¿Pero si no se los cuentas a ellos, a quien se la vas a contar, cabezota? ¡Que te calles furcia!...mi conciencia es una perra...Si si pero tu sigue retrasándolo... será hija de su...

-¿Bella?-llamó Esme.

¿Ah?-pregunté confundida.-Ah si la historia, perdón.

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAAAAA A BELLA SE LE VA LA OLLA!-_pensó Emmett divertido.

Edward le pegó una colleja y al ver a Emmett frotándose el golpe no pude evitar una sonrisa involuntaria.

-Antes de más interrupciones, comenzaré pero antes una pregunta...¿Queréis ver las imágenes en vuestras mentes?-pregunté a lo que todos asintieron extrañados-Vale, ahí va.

-Cuando me dejasteis caí en un estado de catatonía... no comía, no bebía y cuando pocas veces dormía, me despertaba gritando y llorando.-a medida que narraba iba instalado imágenes en sus mentes, algo que copié de Zafrina, una vampiresa.

-A la semana me internaron en el hospital de Forks, donde por cierto, hay algunas fotos de Carlisle y otros médicos enmarcadas lo que me provocaba crisis nerviosas cuando las veía.- las imágenes en su cabeza nunca cesaron pero sus caras si que cambiaron

-Jacob venía a visitarme casi todos los días al hospital al principio solo y después con una fantástica chica que no tardó en convertirla en su esposa. Yo solo empeoraba con el tiempo y la única forma de que durmiera eran los calmantes que me administraban. Al cumplir un mes me di por vencida y me intenté suicidar cortándome las venas.

Todos estaban muy quietos y con cara de sufrimiento al ver la escena de mi suicidio. Realmente no tenía planeado mostrársela pero se me coló al estar concentrada narrando la historia. Esme soltó un sollozo sin lagrimas y pidió perdón y que continuara con mi historia después de que Carlisle le pasase un brazo por los hombros.

-Pero antes de morir desangrada llegó una visita atraída por el olor de mi sangre...

* * *

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación del hospital con las muñecas mirando hacia arriba mientras la sangre no paraba de brotar de ellas. _

_-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí, una suicida. _

_Escuché una voz y levante la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarme con tres vampiros, lo supe por sus ojos carmesí. _

_Una era una chica de nos quince años como mucho. Su rostro era angelical pero a la vez aterrador. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño y llevaba una capa negra al igual que los otros dos hombres. _

_-Huele demasiado bien para desperdiciarlo así.-habló uno de los hombre con los ojos negros. Sonreí porque me recordó a Edward el día que nos conocimos en biología, solo que el no era un monstro. _

_-Calma Felix y tu también Demetri.-habló de nuevo la rubia- primero quiero jugar un poco con ella. _

_Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió de la forma mas cabra que había visto en mi vida. Después de unos segundos la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y la mirada pasó a ser de divertida a enfadada. _

_-No funciona, la mataré yo misma-empezó a avanzar hacia mi pero el grandote la paró. _

_-Jane, si el maestro ve que mataste a una humana con dones, se enfadará mucho ...¿No crees? _

_-Dado que lo que quieres es morir-dijo la rubia psicópata- haré que te condenen a vivir eternamente. Ese será tu castigo por lo que me has hecho. _

_Yo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar. Solo pensaba en que al fin tendría mi deseada eternidad, sólo que Edward ya no estaba y por ello sería un infierno. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

* * *

-Tubieron que morderme antes de llegar al palacio de los Vulturis porque no sobreviviría por los cortes en mis muñecas. Mi transformación duró un día, supusimos que fué por la poca sangre que quedaba en mi sistema cuando me mordieron.

Cuando desperté sabía lo que era. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada lugar, cada todo...-quedé un rato en silencio recordado lo confuso que había sido y como se suponía que lo debería de recordar todo más borroso y con algunas lagunas mentales- Recuerdo perfectamente mi primer día en el castillo.

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Desperté después de un día de dolor intenso. Un montón de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente: toda mi vida con Edward, los Cullen, el hospital, mi intento de suicidio, los tres Vulturis y por último cómo un vampiro de melena larga y negra con una piel como el pergamino me observaba fascinado mientras cogía mi mano y decía algo cómo "es un diamante en bruto" y salía de la habitación dejándome en la cama en la que había despertado. _

_Me levanté de la cama y comprobé que aun llevaba puesto el tedioso camisón que te daban en el hospital. A los pies de la cama se encontraban unos vaqueros negros junto con una camiseta sin hombros color cereza y una capa negra. _

_Me cambié y dejando la capa abandonada en la cama salí de aquella habitación demasiado elegante para mi gusto. Caminé por un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta enorme desde la que pude percibir varias voces. La puerta fue abierta dejando con una imagen surrealista. _

_Toda clase de vampiros se encontraban formando un medio circulo que se cortaba en unos pequeños escalones. Arriba de aquellos escalones se encontraba tres vampiros sentados en una especie de trono antiguo y demasiado brillante diría yo. Reconocí al vampiro que se encontraba en el centro como el vampiro que anteriormente me había visitado y dejado en aquella cama. _

_-Querida, que alegría verte.-habló aquel hombre- te transformaste rápido, pero me alegro. Me tenias impaciente. _

_Aquel tipo me daba mala espina por no comentar sus ojos color carmesí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un repentino mareo. Fue como un cosquilleo que me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Tuve que dar un paso atrás para sostenerme en pie. _

_Se presentaron junto con los miembros de la guardia que me habían trasladado del hospital a aquí, Jane, Felix y Demetri. _

_Pasaron los días monótonos y aburridos pero aun así Edward nunca salió de mi cabeza. Un día Aro quería probarme. A mí y a mi supuesto poder que por ahora se veía reducido a un escudo mental. _

_Me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento. Delante de mi se encontraba Demetri, un vampiro que me doblaba mi peso. Había un público expectante ante la batalla. Recuerdo que lo vencí en 10 minutos. Era m primera pelea y salí airosa de un vampiro que triplicaba mi edad y sin emplear ningún poder. _

_Así los demás vampiros se fueron animando esperanzados de vencerme pero ellos seguían cayendo y yo venciendo. Cuando llegó Jane todos callaron y aquellos que habían sido vencidos sonrieron contentos por mi futura derrota. Aquella derrota nunca llegó. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Jasper.

-Jane intentó hacerme sufrir con su poder pero mi don me salvó. Al comprender los que estaba haciendo me enfadé como nunca lo había hecho. Le dí a probar de su propia medicina.-una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en mi rostro al recordar la humillación que sentía Jane cuando la dejé en el suelo.- Hay comprendí que cada mareo o cosquilleo que había tenido frecuente mente era la copia de poderes de cada uno de los guardias de los Vulturis.

-Espera, espera...-intervino Alice- ¿Estás diciendo que tienes todos y cada uno de los dones que han pasado por los Vulturis en el último siglo o cosa así?

-Si.-contesté- Desde el más complejo -cómo el de Alec- hasta el más simple como detectar otros dones. Al poco tiempo me empezaron a enviar a misiones...hablando de misiones...Jasper, conocí a tu creadora, María, y déjame decirte que era muy irritante.

Ante la mención de María, Jasper se tensó en su asiento y su mirada se perdió en el pasado, cuando lo reclutaron. Me sabía toda la historia, pues había tocado a María y el poder de Aro se había encargado de todo lo demás.

-¿Era?-preguntó Alice devolviendo a Jasper a la realidad.

-Me la cargué, estaba haciendo de las suyas creando a demasiado vampiro. Espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada. Es más gracias.-sonreí a Jasper y seguí con mi pasado.

-Con el tiempo me volví más fría y calculadora. Los rumores de una vampiresa letal se extendieron por varios países. A la larga me negué a ir a más misiones, las aborrecía tanto como trabajar en grupo con los seres que me habían condenado. Prácticamente sólo ocupaba una habitación en aquel castillo ya que ni a los mismos reyes Vulturis obedecía ni respetaba. Una vez al año venía a Forks a visitar la tumba de mi padre y a Jake y otras veces la tumba de mi madre junto a la de Phil. Hasta que un día un fastidioso duendecillo me vio.-terminé mirando a Alice quien me sacó la lengua.

Las imágenes cesaron en sus mentes. Prácticamente les había contado todo excepto algunos detalles un tanto... espeluznantes y macabros.

-Bella, yo..en una visión te vi con los ojos...negros completamente...¿que es eso?-preguntó Alice tímida.

-Un don más, no tiene importancia.

-¿Es a lo que llaman el Ónix, verdad?-intervinió Rosalie por primera vez.-He oído hablar de ello.

Hay que ver, que para una vez que habla y lo poco que dice lo mucho que puede llegar a molestarme. La fulminé con la mirada que decia "_que te calles la puta boca operada, rubia de bote_"...OK me pasé...pero es que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de mi lado más oscuro.

-¿Que es eso, el Ónix?-preguntó Emmet. Pero antes de que pudiese responder Carlisle lo hizo por mi.

-Es el arma mas potente que poseen los Vulturis pero no pensé nunca que fuese una persona...-me miró preguntando en su mente _"¿puedo contarles?" _me encogí de hombros y apoyé la espalda en el respaldo del cómodo sofá esperando a oír los rumores de El Ónix.

-Como ya dije no creía que fuese una persona o vampiro, sino una verdadera arma de gerra.-lo soy ,pensé- Se dice que con ella se arrasaron los mayores clanes con la esperanza de no perder a vampiros en las batallas. Una pequeña parte de los rumores estaban en lo cierto, era o mejor dicho, es un vampiro. Ese rumor contaba como la parte más oscura de aquel ser salía a flote cegando todos los demás sentidos que no fuese la destrucción, dejando paso a otra persona completamente diferente... El Ónix.

-Pero que chismosa puede llegar a ser las personas, ¿no creéis?-comenté con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Tengo una pregunta...-comenzó Emmett- Cuando se te ponen los ojos negros ¿ves en blanco y negro o es solo el color lo que cambia?-preguntó Emmet seriamente frunciendo el ceño como si lo estuviese meditando seriamente.

Ante eso solo pudimos reír a carcajadas dejando aquel habiente tan tenso en el que todos los Cullen me miraban como si de repente fuesen a encontrar al Ónix.

-¿Que? No he dicho nada raro.-se excusó Emmett.

Nuestras risas fueron cortadas por un móvil sonando, mi móvil.

Me excusé con la mirada mientras me levantaba y miraba a la pantalla donde aparecía "Loco esquizofrénico" suspiré y descolgué.

-Que quieres Aro, estoy ocupada.-en realidad era muy consciente de que los Cullen estaban atentos a cada palabra que yo decía, aunque a Aro no llegaban a oírle.

-¿**Sigues en Washington?**

-¿A ti que te importa donde esté? Soy libre.

-**Hablando de eso, querida**-dijo con falso cariño- **¿Cuando volverás? Te echamos en falta.**

-Si claro, no me digas, Cayo encontró la manera de llorar por mi partida.¿O es Jane la que me hacha de menos?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

-**Vamos Isabella, no seas así tu sabes que..**

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-le interrumpí.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro de resignación.

-**Si seguías en Washington o por los alrededores te quería pedir un favor**

-¿Que favor?-debía ser algo gordo si me lo pedía como favor.

-**Se acerca un Hijo de la Luna a Forks, no sé si te acordarás pero allí vivías cuando humana.**

-¿A si?-pregunté inocente-Da igual, me pilla de camino. Al fin un poco de acción. Hace tiempo que los chuchos no nos daban problemas.

**-¿Entonces irás?**

-Que sii papi Aro, ya te diré como salió la cosa.-sin esperar respuestas colgué y entre en el salón de nuevo.

-¿Vas a matar a un chucho de la Push?-preguntó escéptica la rubia de bote.

-No, mataré a un verdadero licántropo, no a un metamorfo.

Todos se me quedaron mirando raro en plan ¿que me estás contando?

-Vendrá un Hijo de la Luna a Forks por yonosequé cuernos, me encargaré de él.

-Espera, viene un verdadero Hijo de la Luna aquí?-preguntó Carlisle. En sus recuerdos pude ver como vio a uno de lejos encerrado por los Vulturis.

-Si, lo que quiere decir que será por la noche. A lo mejor podré verlo.

-¡Suerte! esos chuchos son tan impredecibles que no se lees puede predecir ningún futuro, no soy capaz.-comentó Alice frustrada por sus cegueras provocadas por los lobos.

-No lo sé, no estamos hablando de metamorfos. Estas son criaturas voraces, asesinas, se entregan a sus sentidos animales sin pensar en nada más. No se les puede controlar, ni ellos mismos se controlas.

-_Habló, la portadora del Ónix... a lo mejor os lleváis bien y todo, es decir, tenéis cosas en común_.- la rubita me estaba cansando ya.

Miré a Edward con la ceja alzada como diciendo "¿_puedo patearle el trasero a tu hermana?" _El negó con la cabeza y articulo un mudo perdónala en sus labios. Pero su expresión de tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto Carlisle volvió a pensar en la imagen del perro pulgoso que venía.

-¡No te enfrentarás a eso sola!-gritó alterado Edward.

-¿Según quien?-pregunté desafiante.

-Según yo, es demasiado grande y fuerte para tí. A su lado los lobos de la Push parecen Hámsteres.

Intenté no reirme ante su comparación y su desconfianza en mi, sobre todo después de haber oído hablar del Ónix.

-No te dejes guiar por las apariencias, no sabes las cosas que he hecho y que soy capa de hacer.-dije desafiante. Hacía tiempo que nadie me subestimaba tan fácilmente.-Es más, sé que el te mataría si luchases tú en vez de yo cómo has pensado, Alice y yo lo acabamos de ver.-

Así era. En un intento de protegerme lucharía Edward en mi lugar y en menos de 10 minutos moriría. Alice y yo lo vimos en canto Edward pensó en la idea.

-Si yo muero, como tú dices, que te doblo en edad y experiencia...¿Cómo acavarías tu?

Edward en el fondo, me seguía viendo más vulnerable que él. Mas inexperta. Supongo que la costumbre le podía, pero yo ya no era la misma.

-Hijo creo que la subestimas...-intervino Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar a Edward.

Alice vio que la discusión iba para largo y se fue junto con todos los Cullen para dejarnos a solas a Carlisle, Edward y yo.

-De acuerdo, tiene al tal Ónix de su parte, pero es que ni siquiera pretende dejarse ayudar.

-Aunque sea fácil para mí matar a ese licántropo, si os metieseis tendría que estar pendiente de vosotros y protegiéndoos y eso podría dificultar la cosa.-expliqué tranquila.

-¡No sería una carga, sería una ayuda!

-¡Edward ya no soy esa humana indefensa y tu no lo entiendes! No entiendes que con sólo pensarlo podría matar a los siete vampiros que hay en está casa, lo tres que se encuentran en este momento es y los 536 que hay en Washington!

-¿Son cifras reales?-preguntó Carlisle.

Asentí-A los de Seattle puedo olerlos pero los demás los percibo como si fuese un detector humano.

-A mi todo eso me da igual, no lo harás sola, es demasiado peligroso.

-¿Me harás enseñártelo?-pregunte con resignación.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Edward confundido.

-Adiós Carlisle. Lego nos vemos..

Sin dar tiempo a nada cogí a Edward de la mano y tiré de el para que empezase a correr conmigo. Cuando comprendió a donde nos dirigíamos le solté la mano y seguimos corriendo.

Una vez llegado a nuestro antiguo claro me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y le dije que se sentara delante de mi. A regañadientes lo hizo, más que nada por que tenía curiosidad.

-No quiero que te asustes, al principio es confuso.

-¿De que hablas?

-Te voy a llevar al pasado, pero sólo tu mente viajará, será como ver una película.

-¿Irás tu?

-Sólo podrás oírme.¿Preparado?-el asintió.

Le puse las dos manos a los dos lados de su cabeza para poder controlar mejor su mente pero estaba demasiado tenso así que susurré un _relájate_ y me ayudé del don de Jasper para conseguirlo. Cando puede Edward cerró los ojos y se fundió en el pasado, mi pasado.

* * *

**Edward POV (observando el pasado de Bella)**

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me encontraba en una playa con un tiempo horrible y el aire era peor. Los altabacas de aquella playa repetían una y otra vez:

Por favor evacuen la zona inmediatamente

-¿Que está pasando?-me pregunté en voz baja. Todo me resultaba familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto o oído.

-_Estás en New Orleans, Florida. El 29 agosto 2005_.-la voz de Bella rezumbaba en mi cabeza.

¿29 de agosto del 2005? Eso no era...¡El huracán Katrina!

-¿Que hago aquí?-le pregunté a Bella.

-_Mira en lo alto de la montaña_.

Al mirar allí vi a...¡Vi a Bella! Estaba allí sola, el viento hacía que tanto sus cabellos como su vestido se agitaran y volaran libres. Me centré más en ella y sus ojos completamente negros... El Ónix, recordé. Corrí hacía ella pero parecía no verme. En su cara se mostraba la tristeza y el enfado, sobre todo el enfado. Miraba hacía el mar como esperando algo. En ese momento una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miró con más intensidad al agua.

Poco a poco una ola gigante se fue formando y a medida que las palmas de las manos de Bella se elevaban la ola crecía más y más.

-No puede ser.-pensé- ¡Lo estás haciendo ella!, ¡Lo estás creando!

Rápidamente la ola alcanzó tierra pero antes de llegar hasta mí me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. En el prado.

-Se contaron 1940 muertos y 29.000 desaparecidos.-informó con la mirada perdida- Era una neófita, no sabía como controlar al Ónix, cómo encerrarlo en mí. Controlar el tiempo atmosférico fue de los primeros dones que copié y hasta hace unos días cuando encontramos a Zac, no lo volví a utilizar. No me gusta recordarlo, pero nunca olvidaré como el agua me envolvió y yo a penas y lo sentí como si me estuviese dando un baño. Los Vulturis me daban por muerta pero un día después regresé al castillo siendo consciente de lo que había hecho, fue la primera vez que el Ónix se apoderó de mi. También fue la primera vez que Aro se arrepintió de haberme convertido. Pensaba que era demasiado poderosa y un peligro para todos, incluso para mí misma.

El silencio inundó el ía lo que le había costado contarme todo aquello. Por primera vez puede ver el miedo en ella, miedo a mi reacción.

-Bella, no tienes la culpa. Fue el Ónix y sobre todo eras neófita. Cuanto más poderosos somos lo neófitos más grandes son las locuras que hacemos. Al ser tú, con todo ese poder el daño fue mayor y...

-¡PARA!-me gritó-¿TE ESTÁS OYENDO? MATÉ A 1940 PERSONAS, SEGURAMENTE MCHÍSIMAS MÁS ¿Y DICES QUE ES UN ACCIDENTE?...¿QUE NO TENGO LA CULPA?¡YO SÓLO ME ENFADÉ, EDWARD, Y MIRA LO QUE PASÓ!

El suelo comenzó a temblar. Bella al darse cuenta de ello cerró los ojos y se intentó relajar.

-Una vez que comencé el huracán no pude pararlo. Sólo podía con la ayuda del Ónix y eso era demasiado peligroso para todos. Edward lo que te he mostrado es uno de muchos accidentes...no sé si ha servido de algo pero quería demostrarte que no soy tan vulnerable y que lucharé sóla, te guste o no.

Ante eso no puede decir nada, sólo la abracé. El huracán fe hace 149 años, no serviría de nada lamentarse ahora. Pero ella se se seguía torturando.

-Volvamos a casa.-nos levantamos...pero aquel móvil chillón volvió a sonar en el bolsillo de miró la pantalla y me avisó que sería un segundo.

-Hey JJ, ¿que pasa?

¿JJ? , ¿Y ese quien era? No puede ser que Bella esté con otro...bueno podría ser pero yo no quería.

-¡¿Que Jake, QUE?,¡Ya estoy allí!-colgó rápido y me dijo.-Edward me tengo que ir, es urgente. Adiós.

Y como vino desapareció entre los árboles.

* * *

Aquí está! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien, mal, entretenido, para tirar tomates?  
No tengo mucho tiempo pero decirles que gracias por esperar y que dejen su RR que es gratis!

**TEAM EDWARD FOREVER!**


	13. Cap 12 El Lobo Feroz I

**Ya estoy aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii =) ¿Que tal? Lo primero y antes que todo gracias por sus RR. Creo que fueron cerca de 30 lo que hace que sean en total de 261. Sería genial llegar a los 300 pero solo es algo que vosotros podéis hacer =). Haber, otra cosa importante nunca lo he dejado claro pero bajo ningún concepto acepto el plagio de esta historia. No he tenido problemas de momento y espero seguir así. Dejando ese tema de lado le doy las gracias a sus RR ha:**

**-Elviabella93**

**-Danii2895**

**-Guma**

**-BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-TheLadyCullen**

**-Aiiram**

**-Lelia Cullen Masen (bienvenida y gracias por todos tus RR)**

**-Paky**

**-YesyCS**

**-Florence15**

**-Floreva95**

**.Eviita cullen**

**-Valy-Cullen-Black-Taisho**

**-PatriciaaJayme17 (Bienvenida=])**

**-Isa_21**

**-Mayce Cullen**

**-Monikilla**

**-Damalunaely**

**-Georgiuxa**

**-Andrea Masen**

**-Hikari Higurashi Haruno (el día que me aprenda tu nombre seré de feliz xD)**

**-Astridnatica**

**-Zarah**

**-Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen**

**-AfroditaCullen**

**-Charlotte y Jane Vulturi**

**-Majo 1309**

**-Farfallenere-1918**

**-Alice mNm**

**-AnaCullen13**

**-Miadharu28**

**-LiahDragga**

***AVISO*: abajo contestaré a los RR que me beso y que disfruten. Por cierto, el capítulo tiene 2ª parte.**

* * *

**Cap 12.- El lobo Feroz I **

Era Sábado y habían pasado tres días desde que perdoné a Edward. Estaba en mi casa sin nada mejor que hacer que pasar los canales de la televisión tan rápido que conseguía ver tres programas a la vez. Recordé como cuando llegué a La Push aquel día después de dejar a Edward en el prado Jake había querido salir de casa. Era absurdo, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera. El móvil sonó y pensé "mi salvación"

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella, Bella! ¿Adivina qué?-Dijo una voz de niño...¡Zac!

-Hey peque, ¿Que pasa?

-¡Mi papi me deja estar contigo esta tarde!-gritó emocionado.

-¿Si?, ¡Que bien!-tenía ganas de verle. Además, se lo prometí.-¿Puedo hablar con tu padre?

-¡Nop! jajajajaja-rió- es que está fuera, en el trabajo-me hozo reír que dijese trabajo como una palabrota.

-¿Y quien está contigo?- pregunté recordando a la imbécil que tenía antes por niñera.

-¡Mi nana!-dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo- Se llama Clara y es muy buena conmigo porque me deja comer chocolate después de cenar pero...es un poco vieja-dijo susurrando.

-Jaja, me alegro. ¿Te paso a recoger en media hora?

-¡Siiiiiiiiiii!-se quedó callado un momento- Bella, ¿vendrás volando con tus alas de ángel? ¡Porque de verdad de la buena que me gustaría verlas!

-Ya veremos, hasta luego!

Colgué con una sonrisa en la cara...¡Ese niño podía ser tan inocente! ¿Un ángel? Yo estaba muy lejos de ello. Fui a mi armario y me puse algo cómodo pero a la vez de acuerdo con el clima de Forks y unos tacones. (n/a: hay una foto en mi perfil de todo el conjunto...Besos!)

Baje las escaleras y a mitad de ellas oí a alguien detrás de la puerta. Alguien que no era humano pero con un olor inconfundible para mi. Edward.  
Abrí la puerta y allí esta él, vestido como en una de esas personas de las pasarelas de moda, aunque claro, el tiene a Alice y eso cuenta (n/a:ropa también en mi perfil =])

-¿Hola?-vale, eso sonó a "¿Que haces aquí?"

-Hola-me dijo con esa jodida sonrisa que hace que quieras llorar de felicidad. Ok, me pasé.

-No es que quiera echarte ni nada pero, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Vengo a ver si puedo acompañarte a ver a Zac.

-Alice.-afirmé.

-Si, Alice me avisó...¿Te molesta?-preguntó quitando la sonrisa

-No, si quieres venir, ven. De todas formas ya estaba pensando que necesitaba un coche.

Salí y cerré la puerta. Enfrente de mi casa estaba el nuevo coche de Edward.(n/a: Como no, foto en mi perfil)

-Coche nuevo,¿eh?-pregunté recordando como se lo tiré a la cabeza...pobrecito. Bah, se lo merecía.

-No te creerías lo que le pasó al otro.-respondió con burla.

Me reí sin siquiera ocultarlo. Últimamente nuestra relación como amigos a mejorado mucho. Nos vemos todos lo días y esas cosas. Quiero decir, solo lo perdoné hace tres días pero se sienten como semanas. En realidad, se siente como hace 150 años...

-¿Bella?

-¿Que?-dije volviendo a la realidad.

-Ya hemos llegado. Has estado absorta todo el camino, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó mientras bajábamos del coche.

-Nada, solo pensaba. Vamos.

Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta y antes de tocar salió un entusiasmado Zac corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Bella!-lo cogí en brazos porque veía que si no chocaría contra mí y eso le dañaría.-Te eché de menoz.

Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro. En eso salió el padre de Zac, Stefan Miler.

-Buenos días-saludó.-Se parece tanto a ella.-pensó y de nuevo la imagen de aquella mujer humana apareció en la mente del padre de Zac comparándome con su esposa fallecida Susan.

Edward, que había visto lo mismo que yo, me miró asombrado y en su mente hacía lo mismo que Stefan, sólo que el comparaba a Susan con mi yo humana. El parecido era asombroso.

-Buenos días.-respondí.- Zac llamó diciendo que podría robárselo durante esta tarde, ¿Sigue en pie?-pregunté.

-Si, por supuesto. No ha parado de hablar de ti desde aquel día que se conocieron. Sólo pido que no vuelvan muy tarde y que cualquier cosa me llames.-Fijó la mirada detrás de mi y por primera vez reparó en Edward.- Oh, lo siento, no le había visto.-se disculpó avergonzado- Stefan Miler, el padre de Zac.-le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Edward Cullen, un... amigo...de Bella.-le dio la mano y agradecí a Dios que llevase guantes.-No se preocupe, cualquier cosa llamaremos.

-¡Joooo Bella, vámonos!-pidió Zac desde mis brazos.

-Hasta luego, Stefan. Se lo cuidaremos. No se preocupe.-me despedí con la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el coche.

-¿Puedo ir delante?-preguntó Zac haciendo un puchero con el labio inferior.

-Sólo si te estas muy quieto y vas conmigo.-le dije.

-¡Eres la mejor!

Entramos en el coche y puse encima de mis piernas el chaquetón que traía Zac para que no le resultara tan incómodo. Después senté a Zac encima.

-¿A donde vamoz, Bella?-preguntó Zac apoyando su espalda en mi pecho.

-¿Que os parece si vamos a mi casa?, Alice me lo pidió.-intervino Edward.

-¡Siii! Quiero ver a Alice y a Emm y a Esme y a Carlizle y...y...

-Vale, vale. A la casa Cullen.

Cuando ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos Edward habló.

-Oye Zac, ¿Cuales son tus apellidos?-preguntó.

Le miré raro. A santo de qué quería saber eso ahora. Leí un poco en su mente y vi que él pensaba que podíamos ser parientes debido al parecido que tenía con su madre, pero eso era ridículo porque aunque así fuese, sería como su bisabuela, cosa así.

- Miller S...Sw...Swan-dijo con dificultad.

Edward me lanzó un mirada que decía. "mira lo que he encontrado" pero en realidad Swan podría haber muchos por ahí y no tienen porqué ser familiares.

-Oye, ¿y tu sabes lo que es un árbol genealógico?-siguió preguntando

-¡Sii! Hice uno para el cole. ¡Tenía fotos y colores por todos lados!-dijo haciendo formas con las manos.-Mi papi me ayudó.

-Te acuerdas de como se llamaba tu bisabuela.-Zac puso una cara rara, de esas que dicen ¿Que me estás contando- La mamá de tu abuela.-aclaró Edward.

Era normal que preguntásemos por ella. Por esas fechas yo erra humana y sería más fácil seguirle la pista.

-No sé, pero creo que era Melinda S...Sw...Swan

La madre que lo parió. Miré a Edward con los ojos un tanto abiertos y el comprendió que Melinda Swan era un familiar mío. Al igual que ahora lo es Zac.

Llegamos a la mansión Cullen. Al entrar en la sala todos nos esperaban ya que Alice los había avisado de que vendríamos. Yo venía con Zac de mi mano y Edward detrás de mí. Zac, al ver a los "hermanos" de Edward salió corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa. Los saludos y las risas no se hicieron esperar junto con las bromas de Emmett. Después de media hora le indiqué a Edward que me acompañara al jardín trasero que daba al bosque.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó una vez llegamos allí.

-Melinda Swan era mi tía, la hermana de mi madre.

-Nunca mencionaste que tenías más familia que tus padres.

-Mi tía Mell vivía en New York y nunca la veíamos. Sólo la recuerdo de algunos cumpleaños pero a partir de los 10 años no la vi de nuevo.-expliqué.

-¿Te das cuenta que Zac pueda ser el único descendiente que te quede?-preguntó sin esperar una contestación.-No sé lo que haría si yo encontrase un Masen por ahí.

-¿Donde está Bella, Esme?-oí que preguntó Zac.

-Zac está preguntando por mí. Vamos para adentro.

Al entrar en la habitación Zac vino corriendo hacía mi y repetí la misma maniobra de cogerle en brazos antes de que chocase contra mi duro cuerpo.

-¿Que te parece si vamos al parque un rato?-pregunté.

-Siiiiii! Al parque, al parque.-dijo en un grito emocionado dando saltitos una vez lo solté.

-Eh, Alice, encontramos tu imitación en tamaño reducido.-soltó Emmett riéndose.

Jasper le pegó una colleja y besó a Alice.

-Puaaaggg-dijo Zac tapándose los ojos.

-Te comprendo amiguito.-dijo Emmett sobándose en la nuca.

Ante eso sólo pudimos reír todos incluido Zac, que aunque seguramente no sabía de que se reía era el que más reía. Cogimos el chaquetón de Zac que reposaba en el respaldo del sillón y tras despedirnos de todos nos fuimos camino al parque.

Cuando llegamos al pequeño parque había unos cinco niños más. Zac corrió directo al tobogán y se puso a jugar con los otros niños. Edward y yo nos sentamos en un banco del parque enfrente de donde Zac jugaba para poder vigilarle. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando de cosas que nos habían sucedido, anécdotas divertidas, viajes... realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Edward, tanto como lo hacía antes, y eso, me asustaba.

-Y...¿Cuando vuelves a Italia?-preguntó Edward mirando a los niños en vez de a mi.

-¿Tan rápido quieres que me vaya?-pregunté en broma, pero al parecer el no se lo tomó a broma.

-¡NO!, claro que no quiero que te vayas, es solo, que quiero saber cuanto tiempo tengo...

-¿Tiempo para qué?

-Es el tiempo que me queda para...

-¡Bella!

Juro que amo a Zac, pero el niño es demasiado oportuno a la hora de interrumpir. Estoy segura de que Edward iba a decir algo importante y probablemente ya no lo sabré. Bueno... podría obligarle a decírmelo, pero sinceramente, no es plan.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté a Zac.

-Ez de noche y tengo sueño.-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojitos con sus pequeñas manitas.

Miré hacía el cielo y me di cuenta de que era de noche. El tiempo con Edward se pasaba tán rápido que aveces las horas se hacían minutos. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran las siete. No era tarde pero Zac casi era un bebé y había estado jugando todo el día y estaría cansado. Lo cogí en brazos y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro usándola de almohada para luego cerrar los ojos.

Al llegar a su casa llamamos a la puerta y Stefan nos abrió. Sonrió al ver la imagen de su hijo dormido en mis brazos y nos saludó. Le iva a entregar a su hijo pero me pidió que yo misma le dejase en su cuna. Le dejé que me guiara hasta la habitación de Zac, aunque ya sabía el camino de la vez anterior. Después de acostar a Zac salimos de la habitación y nos despedimos.

Entramos en el coche y salimos a carretera, camino de la casa Cullen. Al minuto de haber arrancado, la sensación previa a un visión recorrió mi cuerpo.

* * *

_Era de noche y llevábamos las mismas ropas del día de hoy. Seguramente sería hoy en la madrugada. _

_Nos encontrábamos en el campo que solían usar los Cullen para jugar al beisbol. _

_En frente de mí se encontraba el Hijo de la Luna que vendría a Forks. _

* * *

-¡Bella!-la voz de Edward me sacó de la visión.-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras aparcaba a un lado de la carretera.

-Si, fue solo una visión.

-_Cuéntamela_ -pidió mentalmente.

-El Hijo de la Luna estará aquí en Forks en la madrugada. Vendrá al claro donde soléis jugar al ... todo estaba demasiado borroso, como cuando eres humano y abres los ojos de bajo del agua.

-Si me dejaras ayudarte, podría protegerte.-murmuró Edward.

-No necesito que me protejan.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar pensar que puedes salir herida y eso me mata.

-¿De donde viene tanta preocupación?-pregunté sin entenderlo.

-Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ti. Eres lo más preciado que tengo en mi existencia.-contestó mirándome a los ojos.

-Edward...yo...yo no sé...

-Tranquila, no tienes que decir nada. Vamos a casa.

No lo entiendo, es decir, él ya me dijo que me seguía amando aquel día en la bolera... Lo que no entiendo es porqué yo me siento así. Es como volver atrás en el pasado. Como si la historia continuara...como si nosotros continuáramos.

-Llegamos.-avisó.

Salimos de coche y entramos. Les expliqué mi visión y donde sería. Llegamos al acuerdo de que ellos podían permanecer en el mismo claro pero en un segundo plano y sin intervenir en ningún momento.

**Adam POV.**

Estábamos en el pequeño salón de mi casa discutiendo. El abuelo Jake quería salir a visitar a Bella y aunque estuviese mejor y ya no tuviese esos ataques papá no quería dejarle ir.

-¡Soy tu padre y no puedes mandarme!-gritaba el abuelo.

-¡No sabemos si estás bien del todo! ¿Que pasa si te da otro ataque?-gritó mi papá de vuelta.

-Hace un mes que estoy bien y estoy cansado de estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada. Por el amor de Dios, solo voy a visitar a Bella y a volver. No veo el peligro y en el mínimo caso de que pasase algo estaríamos con Bella, ella lo arreglaría.

-Si vas te acompañaremos.-advirtió papá.

El abuelo sonrió contento al igual que yo. Quería ver como le iban las cosas a Edward y a Bella. No reciví más noticias después de que Edward llamase al terminar la cita para decirme que todo había salido más que bien. También tenía ganas de que el abuelo saliese porque yo me volvería loco si llevase un mes y medio tumbado en una cama sin poder hacer nada. ¡Que horror!

Ya en la camioneta antigua de mi padre nos dirigíamos a casa de Bella. Por lo que el abuelo y Edward me contaron, mi abuelo Jake y Edward estuvieron peleando por Bella cuando ella era humana. Creo que todavía ni se aguantan pero no por esos motivos. Mi abuelo odiaba con toda su alma al vampiro que tanto lastimó a mi tía Bella cuando era humana, tanto, que tengo entendido que llegó al suicidio. Pero yo sé que Edward lo hizo todo por el bien de Bella, aunque bien fue de lo que menos le hizo.

Un ruido fuera en la carretera me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al mirar a fuera no vi nada así que supuse que sería el viento. Miré mi reloj y me asombré, ¿Ya era de madrugada? ¡Que pronto!

Aquel ruido volvió a sonar. Parecían cuatro patas de un animal al chocar fuertemente contra el suelo de la carretera. Pero aquello no era humano, para nada. Un lobo más grande que cualquiera de los Quileutes apareció al lado de la ventanilla trasera del coche, donde yo me encontraba.

El lobo al mirarme me mostró los dientes y corrió veloz hasta ponerse delante del coche. Mi papá dio un brusco frenazo que nos hizo a todos agarrarnos a lo que pudiésemos para no salir disparados por el cristal del coche.

El lobo aulló hacia la luna y se fue acercando amenazadoramente hacia nosotros. Mi padre y yo salimos del coche y nos transformamos rápidamente en nuestra forma lobuna. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi padre en mi cabeza pero los de aquel lobo no.

Cada paso que aquella cosa daba, me ponía más nervioso.¿Que quería? Mi padre comenzó a gruñir y el lobo no tardó en responderle. Al segundo los dos se lanzaron a la vez el uno contra el otro. No es como si me fuese a quedar quieto así que ataqué a aquel lobo negro como la noche por la espalda.

Conseguí morderle en el lomo pero cuando me sintió me mandó volando por los aires de un zarpazo haciendo que aterrizara sobre un rama que me atravesó en la pata derecha trasera haciendo que aullara de dolor. El aullido que hice despistó a mi padre lo suficiente como para que aquel lobo mordiera a mi padre en el cuello y lo lanzara lejos.

Intenté levantarme pero no podía, me dolía demasiado. Horrorizado vi como aquel despreciable ser se acercaba a mi abuelo Jake, que nos miraba preocupado. Aquel lobo lo sacó del coche y lo tiró al suelo.

-Ya podrías tener mas cuidado.-le espetó mi abuelo levantándose. ¿Pero que hacía?- Sabes, mi amiga te matará lentamente.

Ante aquello el lobo le volvió a tirar al suelo de un zarpazo. Al ver la sangre brotar del estómago de mi abuelo, me quise mover pero seguía sin poder.

-Relájate, que solo te digo lo que pasará-comentó mi abuelo con dificultad, como si acabase de correr una maratón.-Aunque claro, será peor cuando se entere de que me mataste. Pero mejor así.

Nunca olvidaré como aquella cosa se lanzó contra mi abuelo de aquella olvidaré como lo hirió...como lo mató.

-¡_CORRE ADAM_!-gritó la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza.-_MALDITASEA ADAM CORRE A LA CASA DE LOS CULLEN, BELLA ESTARÁ ALLÍ_!

-¿_y que hay de ti_?-pregunté.

-Piensa que estoy muerto, tranquilo, yo me ocuparé del abuelo.-oí un sollozo de mi se repuso. Se estaba haciendo el fuerte por mí. Tonto.

-Te seguirá, pero tu eres más rápido. A la de tres. Uno...Dos...

-Te quiero-pensé antes sacar aquella rama de mi para y ponerme a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a casa de los Cullen con un enorme lobo a mis espaldas.

Sin darme apenas cuenta las lágrimas salían de mis ojos ¿Que pasaría ahora?,¿Que haría Bella?, ¿Y que haríamos nosotros sin el abuelo Jake?

* * *

¿¡Que tall! Jajaja, me costó un poco pero aquí está.

A ver quería deciros unas cosas:

**1º** Siento mucho el error que cometí en el capítulo anterior. Al final, cuando pone que Adam llama, no es Adam, es JJ. Siento el error pero era muy tarde y se me fue la olla xD Ya está corregido.

**2º Respuestas a RR:**

***Guma:** Estoy de acuerdo con que lo del Katrina fue horrible pero fue lo más fuerte que se me ocurrió.

***Lelia Cullen Masen:** lo primero bienvenida =) Lo segundo que darte la noticia de que Bella ya le dará lo suyo a Rosalie por todos sus comentarios, a su manera, por supuesto.

***Andrea Masen:** Aver si me explico... cuando Bella se enfada mucho o se altera se convierte en el Ónix. Cada vampiro tiene su lado salvaje con sus instintos y todo eso, bueno pues el Ónix es sale el Ónix domina a Bella. Es como si fuese otra persona, un animal salvaje que solo quiere la destrucción. Espero que más o menos te haya quedado claro. Si no, más a delante lo verás.

***Hikari Higurashi Hakuro:** Rosalie sabía del Ónix por todos los rumores que hay circulando de Bella por ahí.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Terminé a las 3 de la mañana. Ya sabéis que si preguntáis algo lo respondo por aquí. Y di os gustó dejen su RR. Besos:

-M.C-


	14. Cap 13 El Lobo Feroz II

**Hola a todos! Que tal amigos míos? Os traigo la segunda parte de el capítulo anterior. Antes que nada quiero que sepáis que no se e da del todo bien hacer escenas de pelea o de acción muy complicadas (según yo) así que perdonarme si a quedado muy catastrófico xD. Lo dije una vez a principio del fanfic pero lo vuelvo a recordar por si acaso: los personajes son de la propiedad de la fabulosa Meyer, muy pocos (de momento) son míos. También recuerdo que está prohibido el plagio de esta historia (ya sea parcialmente o completa) y de las siguientes que escriba. Después de todo esto quería agradecerle por todos sus RR como siempre porque ellos son la causa de que siga escribiendo. Así que gracias a:**

**-Laia-bcn**

**-Beizos**

**-Danivampiresacullen**

**-Yuric (bienvenida!)**

**-Pauli de Cullen**

**-Hikari (jeje te pille un nombre más corto xD)**

**.angel**

**-Mss1cullenswan**

**-Angie Cullen Hale**

**-Eviita Cullen**

**-Conejoazul**

**-Monikilla**

**-SandrttAA**

**-PatriciaaJayme17**

**-BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-Leila Cullen Masen**

**-Aiiram**

**-Guma**

**-Majo 1309 (jaja pa perra ya está Leah…. pero era necesario matar a Jake)**

**-Fefitha25**

**-LiahDragga**

**-Andrea Masen**

**-Astridnatica**

**-Isa21**

**-Alejandra de Cullen**

**-Danii2895**

**-alexiel21**

**-Elviabella93**

**-Michi nolet**

**-miadharu28**

**-Alice mNm**

**-florence15**

**-afroditacullen**

**-farfallenere-1918**

**-gladiz kaulita cullen**

***IMPORTANTE: abajo respondo a sus RR y quería pedir un favor, si alguien me puede hacer una portada se lo agradecería muchísimo porque no se hacerlas y me gustaría tener una =). Y si alguien es aquí ya Teresa de Calcuta y me hace un tráiler le amaré por siempre xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. El lobo Feroz II **

Nos encontrábamos todos los Cullen en el salón. Edward y yo acabábamos de volver de dejar a Zac en su casa.

-¿Y como es que pudiste ver al licántropo?-preguntó Alice con el ceño fruncido- Son criaturas inestables y su futuro cambia constantemente.

-Mi teoría es que al se u n Hijo de la Luna, todas las noches está obligado a transformarse quiera o no. Cuando es de día siempre va ha estar en su forma humana. Saber eso hace que su destino no sea tan indeciso como el de los metamórfos.-expliqué mi teoría- De todas formas la visión era muy borrosa.

-¿Es el primero al que te enfrentas?-preguntó Jasper.

-No, ya he matado a 5.

Iban a decir algo pero una ráfaga de viento se coló por la venta con un olor a licántropo. El olor era de Adam, de eso no había duda pero había algo o alguien más a unos kilómetros.

Por la ventana entró Adam haciendo que cientos de cristales cayesen rotos al suelo. Le iba a decir algo pero entonces vi la herida en su pierna. Corrí hacia el y lo sané lo más rápido posible pues ya había sangrado.

Se transformó en humano y cogí la manta que estaba en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Que te ha pasado?-dije preocupada al terminar de sanarle.

-Un...un lobo enorme...yo y mi padre y Jake...-empezó a llorar. ¿Un lobo gigante? El licántropo había llegado.

-Tranquilo Adam, ya estás a salvo. Además, estáis todos bien, no pasa nada.

Me miró llorando y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Adam, que ha pasado?-no contestaba y yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Si habían ido los tres, ¿donde estaban JJ y Jake?-¡ADAM, QUE COÑO HA PASADO!

-Jake...el abuelo...él no...

-¿Que a pasado con Jacob?-pregunte con voz neutra.

-Bella...-llamó Carlisle con preocupación.

Sabía lo que le preocupaban. Podía notar como el iris de mis ojos comenzaba a oscurecerse. Hasta ahí bien, eso le pasa a cualquier vampiro que se enfada. Lo problemático era que el blanco de mis ojos pasaba poco a poco a gris y eso sí que no le pasaba a cualquier vampiro.

-El...el lobo... mató a Jake...-terminó Adam para seguir llorando violentamente.

Noté como desconectaba. Noté como lo racional dejaba de serlo para convertirme en algo indomable y letal. Aquellos rostros conocidos para mí dejaron de serlo para convertirse en extraños, en posibles amenazas. Yo ya no controlaba mis acciones. El Ónix lo hacía por mí. Cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrí escuché cuatro patas corriendo hacía la casa. Sonreí y salí a su encuentro dejando a siete personas, ahora, desconocidas para mí.

* * *

**Edward POV**

-El...el lobo... mató a Jake...-consiguió terminar Adam.

Mi mirada se dirigió directamente a Bella. Su rostro no expresaba nada como si no estuviese aquí realmente. Sus ojos poco a poco se oscurecían junto al blanco de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos por cinco segundos y al volver a abrirlos eran completamente negros.

Nos miraba calculadoramente, como midiendo a su oponente. Anteriormente, ella me había explicado que cuando el Ónix toma posesión en ella hace que olvide todo para destruir todo lo que esté a su paso. En ese momento pude comprobar como no nos reconocía a ninguno de nosotros.

Estaba dispuesto a encaminarme hacía ella para hacerla entrar en razón cuando la voz mental de Adam me lo impidió.

-_Si te mueves, te matará.-_me advirtió-_En este momento no es ella, ni si quiera te reconoce._

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como oyendo algo, algo que los demás no oíamos aun.

-Ya viene el lobo feroz, el lobo, el lobo, ya viene el lobo feroz...y lo matare

Salió corriendo hacia el bosque y en ese momento pudimos escuchar cuatro patas corriendo delante de ella. Le estaba dando caza al Hijo de la Luna, el asesino de su amigo Jacob.

-Vamos-dije poniendo a mi familia en movimiento para seguir a Bella.

-Esperad.-nos detuvo Adam-Si vais a estar con ella en ese estado, no podéis intervenir en la pelea o pasareis a ser una amenaza para ella.

Asentí y comenzamos a correr. Poco después pude oír como Adam nos seguía a sus cuatro patas.

-_No me perderé como mata a ese cabrón_-pensó Adam- _Si su subconsciente le reconoce como el asesino de mi abuelo puede llegar a arrasar todo Forks_.

-Pues ojalá no lo haga.

-¿Quién no hace qué?-preguntó Alice y otras preguntas similares en el reto de las mentes de mi familia.

-Adam dice que si Bella reconoce al licántropo como el asesino de Jacob Forks estará en peligro.

Quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al claro donde solíamos jugar al beisbol. El lobo y ella se encontraban a una distancia de 20 metros dando vueltas en círculos esperando que alguien atacase. El licántropo era diferente a los lobos de La Push. Se sostenía en sus dos patas traseras y era negro como la noche. Tenía garras en ve de manos con uñas afiladas y su dentadura destacaba por unos colmillos afilados y sobresalientes. Todo un monstruo. **(Foto en mi perfil =])**

-Los recordaba más grande.-comentó Bella mientras seguía dando vueltas.- Pero tal vez el problema sea tuyo.

-Y yo imaginaba a el Ónix más amenazante.- habló el lobo sorprendiéndonos a todos.-Pero supongo que tal vez el problema sea tuyo.

Bella sonrió sádicamente como si de verdad disfrutase de todo esto. Un rayo cayó entre ellos dos haciendo que Bella sonriese aún mas... divirtiéndose. El chucho se fijó en Adam y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tal vez sea el único superviviente, pero no importa, lo mataré después de haberte matado a ti como hice con los otros dos.

El clima cambió drásticamente dejando caer una lluvia torrencial acompañada de truenos y relá, Oh...Le acababa de recordar a Bella que el había sido el asesino de su mejor amigo. Miré a Adam con miedo recordando su comentario de antes "_Si su subconsciente le reconoce como el asesino de mi abuelo puede llegar a arrasar todo Forks."_

-Considérate muerto.-dijo Bella mientras se lanzaba hacía él.

Bella se movía demasiado deprisa para que ninguno de nosotros pudiera verla. Aparecía de repente para darle un puñetazo o una patada. Comprendí que estaba jugando con él, lo estaba torturando.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarla?-pregunté.

-¿Parece que necesite ayuda?-preguntó Emmett sarcástico.

Leí en la mente de mi padre que todo este sufrimiento que Bella le estaba haciendo pasar al chucho era innecesario. Carlisle siempre fue el más humano de todos y aún sigue sié pensaba cosas parecidas a las de mi padre pero también le preocupaba Forks y sus habitantes. Por otro lado Jasper esta fascinado con las técnicas de combate de Bella y sus movimientos. Emmett solo estaba atento a la paliza que estaba recibiendo el chucho y pensando cosas como _"esto es mejor que la lucha libre"._ Rosalie, aunque no lo admita nunca, le daba miedo Bella, la veía demasiado peligrosa y Alice estaba concentrada en poder ver el futuro.

Aquel licántropo estaba en el suelo sangrando y agonizando por los múltiples golpes que Bella le había dado. Pero aún así sabíamos que esto no había terminado, que solo había comenzado.

Bella se paró delante del lobo con éste a sus pies y mirando al suelo.

-Mírame.-ordeno la voz de Bella distorsionada por la ira y la sed de venganza.

El lobo le miró y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor. Los crujidos llegaron a nuestros oídos y todos nos miramos extrañados sin saber de donde provenían.

-Son los huesos de perro.-dijo Jasper mientras seguía mirando aquella macabra escena.-Irradia ira por todos lados.

-Eso se ve a simple vista Jasper.-le conteste.

-No lo entiendes...solo irradia ira. Creo que ni si quiera ella misma se da cuenta de lo que hace.

Iba a responder cuando la voz cansada de aquel ser extraño llamó nuestra atención.

-Puedes torturarme pero tu amigo no volverá.-habló el chucho con asco.

-En ese caso matarte será mejor que torturarte, ya me cansé de ti.

Acto seguido Bella se lanzó al licántropo que seguía a sus pies y le mordió en el lomo transfiriendo su ponzoña.

-Auch, eso tiene que doler.-pensó Emmett en voz alta.

Cuando Bella se separó de aquel ser ya muerto se limpio las gotas de sangre que amenazaban con caer de sus comisuras. La lluvia seguía cayendo y los truenos cada vez eran mas seguidos. Lo árboles caían vencidos algunos con la fuerza del viento y otros al ser impactados por un trueno.

-Adiós, lobo feroz. Púdrete en el infierno.-dijo Bella mirando el cadáver de su contrincante.

Bella centró su mirada en nosotros. Sus ojos seguían siendo completamente negros, lo que hizo que tanto como Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper pusieran a sus compañeras detrás de ellos en un intento de protegerlas.

-Por favor, solo es Bella enfadada.-dijo Rose saliendo de la protección que el cuerpo de Emmett podría llegar a darle- No hay por que reaccionar así.

Antes de que pudiésemos detenerla Rose corrió hacia Bella con la clara intención de bloquearla o algo parecido. Bella sonrió y de un manotazo mandó a Rosalie de vuelta a donde nos encontrábamos. Emmett la cogió del suelo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Jasper detuvo a Emmett antes de que se dirigiese a Bella.

Bella miró al cielo y las nubes comenzaron a juntarse más y más hasta que se empezó a formar el inicio de un tornado.

-Voy a hablar con ella.-les dije a mi familia.

-¡Edward te matará!-gritó Alice.

-No lo hará.-dije mientras avanzaba ignorando las suplicas de mi familia.

Ella me mira curiosa con la cabeza inclinada y una sonrisa que hacía que los pelos se te pusiesen de punta.

-Bella, necesitas parar. Esto no está bien.

Fui a cogerle la mano pero antes que lo lograse me pegó un puñetazo en la cara. No suelo decir tacos pero... Joder, eso dolió un montón. Supongo que me lo merecía todo lo que me hiciese por haberla dejado, pero no me lo esperaba.

-Vamos Bella, vuelve. Sé que estás ahí.-me acerqué nuevamente.

-¿Quieres morir?-me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Como si no entendiese porqué no salía de allí corriendo.

-Lo que quiero es que vuelvas a ser tú.

Volví a intentar cogerle la mano pero esta vez me cogió del brazo y me tiró contra un árbol. Auch!

-_Edward por favor vuelve_.-imploró mi madre en su mente.

Caminé hacía Bella con determinación. Si esto no funcionaba no sabría que más hacer.

-Sabes que te mataré. Te mataré por lo que nos hiciste. Sé quien eres. Sé que nos abandonaste.¿Por qué insistes en volver?-preguntó.

No se me pasó por alto que Bella hablaba como si el Ónix y ella fuesen dos personas diferentes metidas en un mismo cuerpo. Llegué a ella y me puse delante a una corta distancia de ella. Miré a esos ojos negros esperando encontrar algo de mi Bella. Algo que me dijese que ella seguía allí, que me escuchaba.

-Responde.¿Porqué vuelves, si sabes que te mataré?-volvió a preguntar.

-Porque te amo.

Y sin importar mi vida, el maldito Ónix, la lluvia, el viento, los rayos o el tornado que se estaba formando en este momento sobre nosotros...la besé. La besé como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Fue lento y dulce. Inocente pero poderoso. Sabía que en cualquier momento podría morir, pero no me importaba porque moriría besando a Bella. Moriría feliz.

Me separé lentamente para observar a Bella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Era hermosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaban. Esos ojos topacios por los que daría mi vida. Los ojos de mi Bella.

-Te amo.-volvía a repetir para volver a besarla.

Esta vez ella me besó también. Y durante unos minutos solo fuimos nosotros y un sol amaneciendo en el horizonte. Al separarnos vi una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Miré hacia donde se suponía que estaba mi familia pero nada. Ni rastro.

-Vamos a casa.

Cogí su mano (por fin) y nos encaminamos a mi casa pero a mitad de camino se paró.

-JJ está en la mansión, está vivo.-agachó la mirada y soltó un sollozo.

Lloraba por su mejor amigo Jacob. La abracé para consolarla y le prometí que todo estaría bien. Al sentir algo húmedo en mi hombro y aparté a Bella extrañado. Su cara tenía pequeñas gotitas transparente con un toque metálico. Ella podía llorar. En realidad, ella podía hacer de todo. Era maravillosa, única.

-Soy un bicho raro.

-No. Eres Bella. Mi Bella.-y sin pedir permiso volví a besarla por tercera vez y fue como volver respirar después de mucho tiempo, como volver a vivir.

* * *

**¿¡Que?…¿¡Les gustó! si es así por fis háganmelo saber por sus RR =)…se que ha sido mas corto de lo normal pero ahí lo tenéis. Lo siento pero fue necesario matar a Jake para que el Ónix saliese y toda esa paranoia loca de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A RR:**

**A _Hikari HH y Elviabella93_. decirles que lo siento pero tenía que emparejarlo con Bella y si que es verdad que no concuerda mucho pero para que Bella se pareciese a la madre de Zac tenía que ser familia de la madre pero para que viviesen en Forks lo he puesto de la familia del padre.(lo ziento).**

**A _Laia-bcn_: Adam,el nieto de Jake, tiene 17 como pone en el segundo capítulo y Zac tiene unos 5 años aparece en el capítulo 9. Un besaxo**

**A _Conejoazul_: SI, ese fantástico final que esperamos para Edward&Bella sucederá.**

**A _sandrttAA_: preguntaste si salía de nuevo el Ónix y ahí lo tienes. Todo para ti. =). Eso me paso con otra chica, me pregunto si salía de nuevo Zac y el capitulo que estaba escribiendo salía Zac xD**

**A _astridnatica_: con respecto a los del lemmon, verás la cosa va así…me encantaría pero no se si soy capaz de hacer uno de esos. Me encantan los lemmons pero la cosa está en que tengo 14 años y mi experiencia se vasa en lo obvio y en los lemmons que leo. De todas formas lo más seguro es que si haya y veréis un poco de mi mente calenturienta XD.**

* * *

**Un besazo a todos y dejadme vuestros RR como buenas personas =).**


	15. Cap 14 El espía

**Bueeeeno costó lo suyo pero aquí está. Como ha sido verano y he estado en la playa y además a eso le sumáis que mi ordenador a muerto definitivamente me he retrasado mucho pero gracias por esperar y serme fieles. Pero sobretodo gracias por vuestros RR a:**

**-ovejite_dm_cs**

**-qwerty**

**-yesyCS**

**-guma**

**-Alice mNm**

**-Flopi-alice-cullen**

**-Mss1-cullen-swan**

**-Alejandra de Cullen**

**-IsabellsCullenSwan**

**-Blackpanther240**

**-Tokio2323**

**-Afroditacullen**

**-Miadharu28**

**-Mayce cullen**

**-Angeles Vicangel**

**-Florence15**

**-Vale masen cullen de pettinson**

**-Ester cullen swan**

**-Paky**

**-Cris Cullen Black**

**-Monikilla**

**-BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-Leila Cullen Masen**

**-SandryttAA**

**-Danii2895**

**-IsisLes5**

**-Eviita Cullen**

**-Crystal Butterfly 92**

**-Georginiuxa**

**-Farfallenere**

**-Aiiram**

**-Zarah**

**-Elviabella93**

**-Isa21**

**-karlita the Cullen **

**-Gladyz Kaulits Cullen**

**-Astrisnatica**

**-You Belong to me**

**-Majo 1309**

**-LiahDragga**

**.angel**

**-Eva**

**-TmAnR**

**-Laia-bsn**

**-Hikari HH**

**-Day Cullen**

**¡GRACIAS!

* * *

**

**Cap.14 El espía.**

Hoy se celebraría el funeral de Jacob. Lo enterrarían en La Push, junto a su esposa y su padre Billy. El ánimo estaba por los suelos ya que para todos era duro el haber perdido a un amigo, padre o abuelo. El que peor lo llevaba era Adam. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su habitación. A veces iba a visitarle pero no hablábamos mucho solo le abrazaba y dejaba que llorase.

JJ, el líder de la manada actual, había dado permiso para que Edward y yo pudiésemos asistir a el funeral. En este momento Edward y yo volvíamos a ser los mismos de antes, solo que siendo solo amigos. Sabía que él estaba intentando darme espacio y no presionarme por lo de Jacob, pero la conversación de el beso en el prado no se retrasaría mucho o por lo menos no tanto como a mí me gustaría.

Ya estaba lista para ir a La Push. Me había puesto un traje negro a juego con los zapatos lo que hacía que mi nívea piel resaltase también llevaba un abrigo negro y el pelo suelto.

La puerta sonó y al abrirla Edward se encontraba allí con un magnifico esmoquin negro**(n/a: trajes de Bella y Edward en el perfil)** . Estos últimos días había estado evitando que notase lo triste que estoy ya que no quería que se preocupase pero creo que Jasper es un poco chivato y el tiempo tan horrible que hacía me delataba.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Muy bien.-mentira.

Me miró a la cara durante un momento y suspiró.

-Bella, no a dejado de diluviar desde aquella noche.

Mierda... Normalmente el tiempo meteorológico sufría mis estados de ánimos cuando eran muy fuertes y desde aquella noche no había parado de llover y de vez en cuando algunos truenos nada que se pudiese comparar con daños de la noche en la que maté al licántropo: coches volcados, accidentes de coches, árboles caídos, cortes de electricidad etc.

-Eso díselo al hombre del tiempo. Vámonos-vale, fue una mala broma pero es que me quería ir ya.

Al llegar a La Push ya estaban todos allí, incluida la esposa de JJ, Phoebe **(n/a: para quien no lo sepa se pronuncia Fivi)**. Phoebe había estado visitando a su familia y en cuanto le avisaron de la muerte de... de Jake vino corriendo a dar su a apoyo a su marido e hijo.

En cuanto me vieron los Black vinieron hacía mi y nos abrazamos. La verdad, no se quien consolaba a quien. El último que me abrazo fue el pequeño Adam. Supongo que era el que peor lo estaba pasando ya que él cree que fue su culpa.**(n/a: A petición de Danii2895 he puesto en el profile una foto de nuestro Adam)**

El funeral dio comienzo. Todo el mundo estaba allí: amigos, familia, la manada... todos juntos para recordar a uno de los más grandes de la tribu, mi Jake.

-Ahora, me gustaría que Bella Swan dijese alguna palabras.-dijo JJ pillándonos por sorpresa a todos.-_Hazlo por nosotros Bella, por Jake-_pidió mentalmente.

Me dirigí hacia delante donde se encontraba un pequeño marco con la foto de un sonriente Jake. Parecía que se estaba burlando de mí por tener que hacer esto. Le sonreí y miré a las personas que formaban una media luna alrededor del ataúd.

-Conocía a Jacob desde hace mucho tiempo, mas del que algunos pudierais imaginar-hice una pausa en donde varias imágenes de nosotros se paseaban por mi mente.-Era mi mejor amigo. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo...de hecho, sonreía tanto que parecía que un día de estos se fuese a hacer daño.-hubo unas pequeñas sonrisas tristes.- Era de esas personas que ayudaba a los demás sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. Se ha ido, se ha ido y duele. Pero el no querría que estuviésemos triste...el querría que sonriésemos y lo recordásemos como la gran persona que fue, amigo, compañero, marido, padre, un gran luchador con un corazón de oro. Ese era Jake...ese ES Jake.

Me dirigí al lado de Adam y Edward y le di la mano a ambos. Poco después termino el funeral y tras despedirnos de todos regresamos a casa. En el coche tuve una visión donde aparecían todos los Cullen menos Edward con un humano. La visión será en unos tres minutos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Edward.

-He tenido una visión de tu familia con un humano. Ya tienen que estar con el. Eso es raro.

-A veces se pierden humanos y dan a parar con nuestra casa.-explicó con voz monótona.

Llegamos a casa y el olor a humano era tangible en el aire. En tramos en casa y allí estaban todos los Cullen en el salón junto con aquel humano. Era un adolescente, de unos 16 o 17 años. El pelo largo negro y pecas por toda su cara.**(n/a: foto en mi perfil)**. Me miró extraño, como nervioso. Intenté leer su mente pero estaba pensando en una película de personas azules que vivían en un bosque y volaban en una especie de pájaros grandes.

-Hola chicos-saludó Alice alegre.-Este es Jackson su coche...

Dejé de escuchar ahí cuando la sensación de un cosquilleo me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Era una sensación familiar ya que solo pasaba cuando adquiría un nuevo poder. Actué rápido. Cogí al tal Jackson por el cuello y lo estrelle contra la pared levantándole del suelo.

-¿¡Bella, pero qué demonios te pasa!-gritó Emmett.

-¿Quién eres y quien te envia?-pregunté al "humano que tenía sujeto del cuello.

-No..o...s-s-ee...de...q-que...ha..a..bla..S-s-respondió entrecortado el humano.

-¡Bella, no puede respirar le vas a matar!-gritó Esme.

-¡¿PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS?-grité apretando el agarre de su cuello de manera que no pudiese respirar.

Poco a poco se fue poniendo más y más blanco y el color marrón casi negro de sus ojos se fue transformando en uno rojo. Las facciones se hicieron más finas y marcadas junto a su cuerpo. Como creía, era un vampiro. Oí las exclamaciones de asombro a mis espaldas junto con algunas maldiciones.

-Muy bien, si no me lo quieres decir lo sabré por mis propios méritos.-contesté.

Me concentré y le toqué su asquerosa acara con mi mano. El don de Aro comenzó a funcionar y puede verlo todo. Vi como Cayo, actuando a las espaldas de sus hermanos, enviaba al vampiro para vigilarme y con suerte (pero mucha suerte) poder matarme. También pude ver el funcionamiento de su don. Tenía el poder de convertir a un vampiro en humano momentáneamente y a sí mismo.

-Adiós amiguito envía saludos si ves a un chucho por el infierno.-tras decir eso le decapité con el menor esfuerzo posible.

-¿Que-fue-eso?-preguntó Jasper.

-Eso era un espía de Cayo.-respondí mientras sacaba el cuerpo y le prendía fuego.

-¿Que quería?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Vigilarme y si tenía suerte matarme.-respondí mientras volvíamos a entrar en casa.

-¿Suele matar a tanta gente en una semana?-preguntó burlona Rosalie.

-Te sorprendería saber a cuantos he matado en una hora.-contesté con una sonrisa cínica.

-Señoritas por favor.-pidió Carlisle.

Fulminé a Rosalie con la mirada pero dejé de mirarla ante la nueva idea que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Carlisle, me das tu mano?-pregunté avanzando hacia él.

-Emm...claro, ¿para qué?-preguntó extendiéndola.

-Quiero probar una cosa.-dije mientras la cogía.

Me concentré mucho pero no veía que pasase nada hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se fueron volviendo de una tonalidad de azul parecida al cielo. Su piel fue tomando color y su pelo rubio fue menos brillante. Sus rasgos se humanizaron y frente a todos quedó el humano que una vez fue Carlisle.

-Et voila-susurré asombrada por lo que había hecho.

Todo el mundo admiraba a Carlisle. Esme salió un momento de la sala y volvió con un espejo de mano y se lo entregó a Carlisle.

-Dios mío...-su voz ya no era tan musical como siempre pero seguía siendo suave y cálida.-Soy humano.-dijo sin poder dejar de mirarse en el espejo.- ¿Cuánto dura?

-Unos cinco minutos tal vez diez...no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que tengo que estar en contacto con tu piel y que en mi durará hasta días si me lo propongo.

Un flash saltó en la habitación y al levantar la cabeza para ver a Alice con la cámara otro flash iluminó la habitación.

-Hay que recordar esto.-se excusó sonriente.

-¿Cómo te siente?-preguntó Esme rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

-Humano. Veo peor, pero supongo que es vista humana normal, tengo hambre, sed y lo típico en un humano. Es maravilloso.

-También hueles como un humano.-dije yo.-Hay sangre en tus venas y tu corazon vuelve a latir.

-Gracias por este regalo, Bella.-me abrazó fuerte mente.

Poco a poco su apariencia humana fue desapareciendo para dejar al Carlisle vampiro que todos conocíamos.

-Voy a llamar a Aro.- anuncié.

Salí a al pequeño jardín de la casa. No es como si ellos no pudiesen oírme desde donde estaban pero por lo menos no tendría sus ojos clavados en mi a cada paso que daba.

-_Hola Isabella. ¿ Que tal tus vacaciones?_-saludó Aro.

-Olvida los saludos y vamos a lo importante.-no estaba de humos para protocolos.

-_¿Pues a que se debe tu llamada?  
_

-Ha que no me hace ninguna gracia que Cayo vaya enviando a gente para espiarme.

-_¿Espiarte? ¿Estás segura de ello?-_supongo que tomó mi silencio como afirmación.-_ Te juro que de haberlo sabido lo habría impedido._

-Me da igual si tienes que ver o no. Yo o que quiero es que no se vuelva a repetir o regresaré a Volterra y me divertiré a mi estilo por allí un rato.

-_Yo..ee...claro Isabella, haré lo que pueda. Hablando de venir por aquí...¿Cuando regresarás? Hay gente nueva a la que me gustaría que entrenases y algunos individuos que se toman la justicia por su cuenta y han dado problemas._

-No se cuando regresaré pero será pronto. Tengo cierto tema que me gustaría hablar con vosotros.- el a verme ocultado la visita de Edward no se iva a quedar impune- Por otra parte sabes que ni entreno a vampiros ni voy de misión a no ser que sean muchos y valla sola o esté muy aburrida.

-_Tienes que aprender a trabajar en grupo, te lo e dicho miles de veces._

_-_Y yo te he dicho miles de veces que no seas coñazo (**n/a: para quien no lo sepa "coñazo" es como muy pesado)**. Bahh me aburro, nos veremos pronto.

Colgué y me fui hacia el interior de la casa. Todos seguían allí menos Edward. Por supuesto todos habían estado escuchando.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunté.

-Se fue al escuchar que te irías.-explicó Alice.- ¿Es cierto?

-Si. Cuando estaba en Volterra Edward había ido al castillo preguntando por mí y los Vulturis respondieron que no me conocían a mis espaldas. Voy a exigir explicaciones cuando vaya. Pero no me quedaré allí por mucho tiempo.-expliqué.-Voy a por Edward, le escucho pensar desde aquí.

Corrí hasta donde sus pensamientos y su olor me llevaron. El prado.

-_Se va a ir y la perderé de nuevo._-ese era el pensamiento principal de Edward.

-En realidad... el viaje no me llevará más de una semana.-comenté entrando en su campo de visión.

-¿Por qué te vas?-preguntó sentándose en la hierba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

-Voy a pedir explicaciones del porqué no me avisaron de tu visita al castillo mientras me buscabas.-expliqué mientras me sentaba delante de él.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-casi susurró.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó como un niño pequeño.

-Si vas conmigo no podrás separarte de mí ni para cazar. Tendrías que tener una constante protección.

Para que mentir, a mi me encantaba la idea de no separarme en toda una semana de él, pero no estaba segura si al el le haría mucha gracia. También estaba el inconveniente de que lo querrían por su don aunque esa era la menor de las complicaciones, por lo menos si permanecía conmigo.

-Iré contigo, será agradable tenerte todos los días conmigo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos cogí su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Poco a poco fue sufriendo los mismos cambios que anterior mente había pasado Carlisle. Cambió su piel, un poco sus facciones, sus ojos cambiaron a un precioso verde esmeralda y sus mejillas adquirieron un poco re rubor. Su olor era exquisito, olía como al bosque después de llover y a los rayos del sol, si eso era posible.

-Bonitos ojos.-comenté.

-Gracias.-susurró mientras miraba el color de la piel de sus manos.- Aun así, tengo preferencia hacia los tuyos marrones.-_ojalá los volviese a ver_. Pensó inconscientemente.

Sonreí y solo por el comencé a cambiar y volví a ser humana. Era extraño volver a sentir el calor de mi sangre recorriendo mis venas y como necesitaba el aire pero a la vez era demasiado agradable.

-Sabes, soñé tantas veces con esto.-comentó Edward mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.- Con que los dos éramos humanos, iguales.

-Ahora también somos iguales. Solo que yo soy un poquito más fuerte que tú.

Sonreímos los dos, solo que la suya era como perfecta. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Sus dos manos cogieron con delicadeza mi cara y acortó la distancia entre nosotros. El beso era dulce, cálido como ninguno lo había sido antes. Éramos humanos, ambos, unos humanos con hormonas recién adquiridas. El beso antes dulce fue tomando intensidad, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiendo un permiso que pronto le concedí consiguiendo que nuestras lenguas lucharan por hacerse con el control. Nos íbamos tumbando en la hierba de forma que el quedaba sobre mí apoyando su peso en las manos que tenía colocadas en el suelo a los lados de mi cabeza.

Pero la vida no es perfecta y con las necesidades humanas viene la necesidad de respirar. Edward se apartó cayendo a mi lado bocarriba.

-Wauh.-dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-Wauh se queda corto.-dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que le había robado.- No recordaba lo que era tener que respirar por la fuerza.

-Tenemos que volver a ser vampiros.-dije.

-Solo un rato más,-dijo mientras se acercaba y me rodeaba la cintura con su brazo y escondía la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello- déjame disfrutar del calor y el olor un poco más.

-Sabes que así soy más vulnerable que nunca. Cualquiera podría matarme ahora.-susurré.

-No les dejaría matarte.

-Tú también eres humano ahora. No podrías hacer nada.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de tu muerte?-preguntó.

-Porque no hay nada mejor que hacer-conteste con una risilla.

-Se me ocurre algo.-dijo volviendo a ponerse encima de mí de nuevo.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunté siguiéndole el juego-¿Cómo qué?

-Como esto.-dijo rozando sus labios con los míos al hablar antes de volver a besarme.

Al pasar unos minutos mientras nos besábamos noté como nuestro cuerpo se iba enfriando y endureciendo. Había conseguido mantenerlo durante una media hora. Pero estaba casi segura que si lo hacía solo para mí conseguiría hacerlo el doble o más.

Volvió a echarse a un lado pero esta vez izo que apoyase mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Podrías hacer que ahora nevase?-preguntó de repente.

-Sí.

-¿Y que hiciese cincuenta grados?-siguió preguntando.

-Si.-contesté divertida por el interrogatorio.

-¿Y que fuese de día?

-No, pero podría crearte la ilusión de ello.

-¿Los Vulturis te temen, no?-preguntó en un tono más serio.

-Si. Saben que no pueden detenerme y saben que podría matar a todos los vampiros de la guardia de una vez. Se arrepienten de haberme creado, pero Aro se siente orgulloso por haber sido él quien crease a un arma poderosa.

-¿El mismo Aro te creó?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-No, fue Jane, pero por órdenes de Aro. Mi transformación duró menos de lo normal por la poca sangre que quedaba en mí, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Los Vulruris están al tanto de todos tus poderes?

-No. Solo saben lo que ven y no han visto mucho. Siempre quieren enviarme a misiones estúpidas pero a no ser que me aburra mucho o prometa acción nunca voy.

-¿Alguna vez te enviaron a matar humanos?

-Había unos humanos al Sur de África que habían sobrevivido al ataque de un vampiro que los había atacado. Crearon nuevas leyendas por la zona y fueron eliminados, pero yo no lo hice. Nunca he matado a un humano ni he bebido sangre humana.

-¿Te dejaron seguir la dieta de Carlisle?-se asombró.

Solté una carcajada fuerte que llenó el bosque e hizo que los animales huyesen.

-No pueden obligarme a nada Edward, hago lo que quiero y quien me contradiga o moleste suele acabar muerto.

-¿Te resulta fácil matar, no?

-A parte de que me crearon para eso, sé que si mato a vampiros, sobre todo si son de la guardia, ellos han matado a humanos inocentes antes. También sé que si ellos pudiesen me matarían. ¿Sabes? Le tengo ganas a Jane. Lo que pasa es que sería muy aburrido estar allí sin provocarla.

-Ya la conoceré cuando vayamos a Volterra.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?-le pregunté.

-No.-respondió. Sentía desilusión pero era lo mejor para él.- Lo que no quiero es separarme de ti de nuevo.

* * *

**Después de eso volvió a besarme haciendo que me olvidase de toda la mierda esa de los Vulturis.**

**¿Qué TAL?**

**Jejej ¿os gustó?¿ Que opináis?**

**Edward y Bella han avanzado en su relación aunque todavía no hay nada oficial. =)**

**Si os preocupa que Bella se haya vuelto más blanda, os equivocáis. Va a dar mucha guerra , sobre todo en el viaje a Volterra xD.**

**Tengo una nueva historia rondando mi cabeza pero creo que primero acabaré esta y luego pues ya continuaré. A lo mejor me voy a la playa y siga escribiendo allí pero no podré actualizar como no me vaya a un ciber.**

**¡*IMPORTANTE*!:**

** sigo buscando a gente que me haga la portada =) así que por favor si podéis y me queréis hacedme ese favor**

**Buenoooo un besote y espero vuestros RR**.


	16. Cap 15 En Volterra

**LO SIENTOOO..Las que me a veis enviado mensajes, sabéis que he estado fuera de vacaciones sin ordenador( que en casa sigo sin tener) y que no he podido hacer nada salvo seguir escribiendo la historia a mano. Bueno un besazo a todas y me alegro de volver… Gracias por vuestra paciencia a todas y gracias por los RR a:**

**-Monikilla**

**-Twilightobsecion**

**-Maria Cullen**

**-Kmi Cullenlove**

**-Karlita the Cullen **

**-Romiina Cullen**

**-Marihel**

**-Jessica castillo **

**-Mss1-Cullen-Swan**

**-Leila Cullen Masen**

**-Sandryttaa**

**-Elvzz Pattz**

**-Tatis**

**-Rocio**

**-Angie Cullen Hale**

**-TmAnR**

**-Majo 1309**

**-Andrea Masen**

**-Dannacullen.s.m**

**-Majin Soljam**

**-Vale Masen Cullen de Pattinson**

**-Darky1995**

**-Alejandra de Cullen**

**BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-Mayce Cullen**

**.angel**

**-Florence15**

**-Ninee95**

**-WiNkY CuLLeN**

**-Eviita Cullen**

**-Ovejita-dm-cs**

**-LiahDragga**

**-astridnatica**

**-Isa-21**

**-Olimka**

**-Geirginiuxa**

**-Miadharu28**

**-Cullen-21-gladys**

**-Gradyz Kaulitz Cullen**

**-Farfallenere-1918**

**-Ester Cullen Swan**

**-Cris Cullen Black**

**-Laia-bcn

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

-¡Vamos Edward!-insintó Bella.

Estábamos saliendo del coche en mitad de la nada donde únicamente había un avión con una gran "V" en las alas como representación de los Vulturis.

Bella levaba su capa negra de los Vulturis y yo, bueno pues normal, vaqueros oscuros y camisa azul.

En unas semanas los ojos de Bella habían adoptado ese dorado característico de los Cullen, pero ahora volvían a ser rojos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, es decir.. ella no habrá… Ella no sería capaz, ¿No?

Entramos en el avión y nos sentamos en unos sofás que había por allí. Es lo que tiene tener un jet privado.

Volví a mirar a Bella que se encontraba cerrando las ventanillas por las que se filtraban los rayos de sol. No podía apartar la vista de esos ojos rojos.

-Vamos Edward, deja de mirar mis ojos ya.

-Lo siento, es que… no sé… tú has, me refiero a que si tu…-_pues nada Bella me refiero a a que si tú has matado un humano a sangre fría._ No podía preguntarle eso.

-Tranquilo Edward que no he matado a un humano a sangre fría.-dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo ha…?

-Te recuerdo que ahora leo mentes. No siempre, pero…

-Puff … no me extraña que Emmett no me soporte, esto de que se metan en tu cabeza es horripilante.

Nos reímos un rato y pasamos a un silencio que no era incómodo pero tampoco de lo mejor. Puse mi mente a divagar.

Sólo había conocido a los tres "reyes" una vez y fue en una visita por parte de Carlisle. A parte de eso, solo sé que matan al mínimo fallo que cometas. ¿Qué hará Bella allí? Es decir, se que de vez en cuando va de misiones y todo eso, pero eso no es siempre, ¿no?

-Vamos, suéltalo, ¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Bella.

-¿No lo sabes? Creía que leías mentes.

-Me suelo aburrir al rato y desconecto, ya sabes.-hizo un gesto con la mano como quitándole importancia-¿Qué pensabas?

-Bueno…yo me preguntaba que hacías tú allí. Ya sabes… de lo que te encargabas.

Cruzó las piernas por encima del sofá a lo indio y se giró de forma que quedase mirándome a mí.

-Cuando estoy de humor, entreno a los novatos en luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando los Vulturis no están, suelo tomar las decisiones importantes y sustituirlos en sus "juicios". Oh…y también me meto con Jane y voy a algunas misiones.

Estaba un poco-mucho impresionado. Ella sin darse cuenta era como un líder Vulturi más.

-Srt. Swan. Vamos a aterrizar.- dijo una azafata humana.

Bella asintió seria. Y se dirigió hacía a mí.

-Mira, Edward, no creo que nadie se atreva a hacerte daño estando conmigo. Pero haz todo lo que yo diga.-hizo una pausa pensando en algo.-Y como advertencia, aléjate de Heidi, le encantan las novedades.

-¿Heidi?, Pero quién es esa?

-Una arpía, por decirlo de una forma bonita.-contestó levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Fuera nos esperaba una limusina negra con los cristales tintados.

-Procura no hablar y no llames la atención.-susurró Bella más bajo de lo normal. Había vampiros cerca.

Se me adelantó y abrió la puerta para después entrar en el coche. Le seguí y entré en el coche. Sin decir ni una palabra el coche se puso en marcha.

Llegamos a un edificio abandonado y entramos. Delante de nosotros iva un guardia Vulturi con una capa un poco más clara a la de Bella.

Cogimos un ascensor demasiado moderno para aquel sitio y bajamos. Bajamos mucho. Miré a Bella interrogante pero ella solo se encongió de hombros. Aunque estuviese seria se lo seguía tomando como una broma.

La puesta del ascensor se abrió y me dejó asombrado. Eran corredores de túneles iluminados por antorchas. En las paredes de los túneles había grandes puertas cerradas.

-Vete.-dijo Bella dirigiéndose al otro vampiro.-Ahora.

Al chico- que se le notaba que era joven- no le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo.

-Por Dios. No hay nada más desesperante que un novato-comentó Bella mientras comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Si no ha hecho nada.-dije extrañado.

-No me digas que no has oído en su mente todas las cosas que le han contado sobre mí, lo nervioso que estaba y como echaba de menos a una tal "Lilly".-rodó los ojos y me miró.-Sígueme.

Comenzó a correr por aquellos túneles y me costó seguirle pero la seguí hasta una puerta enorme con el signo Vulturi en el centro. Al fin algo que reconozco. Era la puerta donde se encontraban los tronos de los tres "reyes".

Bella se aclaró la garganta teatralmente de forma exagerada, impulsó una pierna hacía atrás a velocidad humana como si fuese a dar una patada a un balón de futbol. Solo que solo estaba…esto…la puerta. ¿Le iba a dar una patada a la puerta?... ¿A qué venía eso?

-Uno…dos…-susurraba-y…

La puerta se abrió de repente por un vampiro desconocido por mí. Bella se enderezó con una sonrisa y caminó hacia adentro.

-_Siempre igual._- pensaba el vampiro-_Si no se le abre la puerta la derriba._- A continuación vi a Bella destrozar de formas muy creativas la puerta.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se instaló en mi cara y llamó la atención de Bella quién arqueó una ceja.

Dejé de mirar a Bella para mirar al frente. Una niña rubia y su gemelo estaban sentados en dos de los tronos.

-Míralos, pero si son Pim y Pom.-dijo Bella con burla.

-Se acabaron las vacaciones, hermana.-dijo el chico.

-Yo lo creo enano.-respondió Bella.- ¿Y los viejos?-preguntó refiriéndose a los Vulturis.

Jane se levantó del trono y fue corriendo hasta ponerse delante de Bella. Cualquiera hubiese retrocedido, pero ella solo sonreía divertida.

-Habla con más respeto si te vas a referir a ellos, niñata malcriada, o si no…

-O si no ¿Qué? Renacuajo, ¿me vas a pegar?-preguntó con burla- pues ve buscado la escalera, que si no se te va hacer difícil.- Después de eso le dio un empujón hacia atrás que la mandó hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

Se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y fue junto s su hermano.

Algunos vampiros que estaban custodiando la sala soltaban risillas. Estaban contentos de que Jane probase su propia medicina.

-Como iba diciendo…-continuó Bella- ¿Y los VIEJOS?-dijo mirando a Jane en la última palabra.

-Los Señores se encuentran fuera del castillo.-dijo Alec.

-No jodas…-susurró Bella.

Vale, puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo y todo eso pero aun me cuesta ver a Bella hablar así, con esa confianza en sí misma y lo que peor llevaba, que fuese ella quien me protegiese y no al revés.

-Me voy.-dijo Bella dándose la vuelta y tirando de mi brazo para que la siguiese.

-¿No nos presentas a tu amigo?-dijo Jane mirándome de una forma que no me gustaba nada.

Bella se puso delante de mí bloqueándome de vista de Jane. Pronto Jane estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor.

-Te lo advierto Rubita, te metes con él.-dijo señalándome- te metes conmigo. Y ya sabes que eso siempre acaba igual: tu sufres, Yo me divierto.

Jane dejó de gritar cuando Bella dejó de mirarla.

-La advertencia va para todos.-dijo mirando a todos los vampiros de la sala.

Salió por la puerta y yo la seguí.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunté para calmar el ambiente.

-A veces, mejor.-dijo sonriendo-Sobre todo con Cayo de por medio.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-pregunté.

-Voy a llamar a Aro.

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Quién es?-soó la voz de Aro por el móvil.

-Soy Isabella.- ¿es que no podía tener un identificador de llamadas como todo el mundo?-¿Dónde estás?

-Estamos ocupados con un juicio en Australia, querida. ¿Por qué?, ¿Ya has vuelto?

-Sí, y quería hablar contigo y tus dos hermanos y ¿con qué me encuentro? Con los Hobbits **(n/a: por si alguien no lo sabe son las personas pequeñitas de El Señor de los Anillos)**.

Edward soltó una risa a mis espaldas por mi nuevo apodo para los gemelos siniestros.

-Vamos Isabella, solo tardaremos un día en llegar allí. A demás me vendría muy bien si entrenases a los nuevos.

-Ya veré si me apetece.-dije pensando que podía entretenerme matando a alguno "por accidente".

-¡Y no quiero "accidentes"!-advirtió-Cada día que pasas en el castillo son dos vampiros menos.

-Depende de cómo se porten. Me voy.

-¡Isabella! Recuerda que eres nuestra sustituta en los juicios.-recordó.

-¿Por qué lo mencionas?-pregunté mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación en el castillo.

-Te llegará un juicio, nada importante.-dijo como si nada sabiendo lo poco que me gustan estas cosas.

-Ya sabes lo que opino sabré eso. Si he salido de aquí a cazar o algo… que se ocupe la enana. Adiós.

Colgué y entramos en la habitación.

**EDWARD POV.**

Todavía me sorprendía como Bella hablaba con los Vulturis como si fuesen unos conocidos de la calle. Por lo que oí de la conversación, iban a tardar un día en venir, Bella iba a entrenar a un montón de vampiros y juzgar a otros.

Entramos en una habitación que reconocí como la de Bella por el olor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunté.

-Vendrán pronto unos vampiros para ser juzgados. No creo que tarden mucho.-dijo como si no importase.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto antes?

-Sólo dos, pero siempre es lo mismo.

Estaba sentada en la cama quitándose la capa negra. Me senté a su lado y la miré.

-Oye, mira, se que esto es raro para ti.-comencé a decir vacilante.-pero necesito arreglar este asunto y pata eso necesito a los tres viejos

-No pasa nada.-contesté sonriéndole.-sólo tengo que acostumbrarme a las capas, los ojos rojos, los gemelos malvados y las peleas. Aunque admito que son divertidas.

-Si que lo son.-dijo divertida soltando la risa más hermosa del mundi y hahhí fue cuando me embobé con su belleza.

-¿Qué?-preguntó -¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Sí, justo aquí.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada me acerqué a ella y la besé. Umm…. Lo había echado de menos, sus besos. Estos eran casi los únicos momentos en los que ella baja la guardia y se relajaba.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que de repente la se apartó y se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté enfurruñado.

-Alguien viene. El juicio va a comenzar. Solo falto yo.

Llamaron a la puerta y bella abrió para soltar un "lárgate".

-Vamos.

Caminamos en silencio por los túneles. Yo nunca había estado en un juicio, pero no puede ser muy diferente a los humanos, ¿no?

Cuando abrieron las puertas me recordó a la última vez que entramos en esta sala y como Bella casi echa abajo la puerta y sonreí pero la sonrisa se borró de mi cara en cuanto vi la que había montada allí.

Muchos vampiros estaban formando un medio círculo desde los lados de la puerts hasta mitad de la sala. En medio de la sala un hombre en el suelo arrodillado estaba sujetado por Demmetri y Felix .

Los tronos de la derecha e izquierda los ocupaban Jane y Alec.

La sala se quedó en silenció al vernos, o mejor dicho, al ver a Bella.

Cruzó toda la sala y se sentó en el trono del medio y me indicó con la cabeza que me pusiese detrás de ella.

-Empecemos de una vez.-habló Bella-¿De qué va todo esto?

Un guardia dio un paso hacia delante y al recibir la atención de Bella miró un poco hacía abajo. ¿En serio le tenían tanto miedo?

-El acusado cometió el delito de matar a medio pueblo y convertir al otro medio. Llamó la atención de la prensa humana y creó nuevos mitos.-dijo el vampiro.

-Muy bien, has hecho los deberes.-dijo Bella-¿Algo que decir?-preguntó al acusado.

Yo solo….quería volver con mi movía y amigos. Pero el parecer ella no pudo esperarme y mis amigos me olvidaron.

-Claaaaaaaaaarooo… y como ya no está la novia, matamos a unas mil personas.-dijo Bella con sarcasmo.- Pues nada, lo veo claro. Culpable.-miró a sus lados como buscando algo.-Joder, aquí falta un mazo o algo ¿no? Es que si no, no me meto en el papel.

Mientras Bella pensaba en su "importante" reflexión acerca del mazo, Demmetri y Felix arrancaron los dos brazos del vampiro y Bella se levantó rápidamente y arrancó la cabeza. Luego extendió su mano de la que salió fuego. Todos dimos un salto hacia atrás para apartarnos del fuego, incluido yo.

-¡Entrenamiento para los que lleven menos de 5 años en la guardia en cinco minutos!.Medio gritó Bella.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y me indicó que nos fuéramos. Las seguí ante la mirada de todos y desaparecimos tras la enorme puerta.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos ha su habitación.

-Ha sido impresionante. ¿Cómo sacas fuego de ti?-pregunté- Es decir, ¿no deberías salir ardiendo en llamas?

Sonrió un poco y me miró.

-Me refería al juicio.-aclaró.

-No sé. No esperaba que fuese así de raro, pero seguro que eso tiene que ver con que tú juzgases.

Entramos en la habitación y Bella se dirigió a las puestas de su armario. Las abrió y empeño a escoger ropa deportiva. Escogió una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color. Luego sacó unos botines azules marinos.

De repente y sin decir nada comenzó quitarse su ropa quedando en un sexy conjunto de ropa interior y para variar –nótese el sarcasmo- era negro. Debería haber apartado la vista o algo pero es que sólo podía mirarla embobado y con la boca entreabierta. Ella era… ¿cómo decirlo?...Ah, si. Perfecta.

-Edward, podrías dejar de mirarme así, por favor.-dijo Bella cuando terminó de vestirse.

-Yo…yo…lo-lo siento mucho.-dije avergonzado.

-Vamos por algún chándal para ti. Serás mí invitado estrella en el entrenamiento.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Qué os a parecido? Dejad vuestro RR con la opinión.**

**No sé si sabéis que ya está el primer cap. De mi otra historia un poco diferente aunque con ese toque característico de mi Bella rebelde xD  
**

**Un beso a todos y de nuevo gracias por esperar.**


	17. Cap 16 En Volterra II

**En compensación por la tardanza anterior he actualizado pronto. Se a notado que es veranito por la baja de RR. La gente que se va a la otra punta del mundo sin internet..los valientes xD En fin, los que estáis gracias por los RR a :**

**-Flopi-alice-cullen**

**-Meli.n.n BP**

**-Majin Soljam**

**-perl rose swan**

**-Gladyz kailitz Cullen**

**-Comprate1bosuqueypierdete (me encanta tu nick xD)**

**-BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-B. V. Peacy  
**

**-Miadharu28**

**-LiahDragga**

**-Farfallenere-1918**

**-Maru M. Cullen**

**-Karlita the Cullen **

**-Culle-21-gladys**

**-CristyMed**

**-Ladea**

**-smile. Of. Angel (aver si poniéndolo separado sale el nombre xD)**

**-Ninee95**

**-Ster Cullen Swan**

**-Georginiuxa**

**-Agus**

**-Sandryttaa**

**-Leila Cullen Masen**

**-Ovejita-dm-cs**

**-Verodelprado**

**-Astridnatica**

**-Isa-21**

**-Darky1995**

**-AnaCullen13

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16. En Volterra II.**

**EDWARD POV.**

Después de encontrar ropa deportiva para mí salimos por una puerta que daba a un decampado.

Allí había unos veinte vampiros correteando por allí pero en cuanto vieron a Bella se alinearon.

Sus mentes eran un caos. Tenían miedo, estaban nerviosos y por lo menos la mitad se preguntaba quién era yo.

-¿Quiénes son neófitos?-preguntó Bella.

Cinco vampiros dieron un paso hacia delante.

-¿Quiénes tienen habilidades?-volvió a preguntar- Quien las tenga, que se pongan a mi derecha.

Quince de los vampiros caminaron hasta la derecha de Bella. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso significaba quince dones más para ella.

-¿Edward?-la miré expectante- Dije a la derecha.

¿Yo? ¿Iba a participar en esto?, Se suponía que ella iba a entrenarme?...Pero si soy 108 años mayor que ella.

Al final me puse a su derecha, al lado de una chica parecida a Alice, solo que era rubia.

-_Es muy alto_-pensaba ella-_ Y muy guapo. ¿Qué hace con ella?_

-Vale, ahora me decís los poderes para ver como os agrupo.

Uno a uno fue diciendo cosas como manejar el viento, hipnotizar a personas etc. Pero cuando dije que leía mentes la cosa se tensó un poco.

-Empezaremos con el ataque a neófitos. Para ello tenéis que tener en cuenta los costados y no ir de frente. Ellos confían en su fuerza. Como os pillen entre sus brazos os asfixiaran. ¿Claro?-preguntó-Muy bien aremos una demostración.

Cogió a uno de los neófitos de allí, el más grande para ser exactos. La lucha empezó y como Bella dijo el sólo utilizaba la fuerza bruta. Después de la demostración los mandó a practicar y se dirigió a mí.

-¿Cómo vas?-preguntó con la vista puesta en el entrenamiento.

-¿Se supone que me vas a enseñar a pelear?-pregunté medio en broma.

-Bueno, si no tienes miedo…-dijo sonriendo pero algo captó su atención detrás de mí y dejó de sonreír.

Me fijé y allí vi a Jane y a Felix entrando.

-Vale chicos, ahora dejaremos atrás a los neófitos y empezaremos con lo bueno.-dijo Bella parando las peleas- y para ello tendremos a Felix contra Edward.

¿Qué?, Quiero decir, ¿Qué? ¿Contra ese armario de 4x4 con patas? Bueno… era parecido a Emmett y contaba con la ventaja de mi don.

Fuimos al centro del capo y pronto se llenó rodeándolo de todos los vampiros emocionados.

Miré a Bella y pensé _¿En qué me has metido? _Ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-A por él, tigre.-me susurró en el oído, lo que provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.- Uno…Dos… Din, Din, Din.

La pelea comenzó y estuvo muy reñida. Felix era un gran luchador pero yo veía en sus pensamientos sus movimientos, lo que me daba tiempo a esquivarlos. Al final gané yo. Fue solo por suerte y por el hecho de que contaba con ventaja.

Durante toda la pelea Bella estuvo comentando los movimientos y estrategias que hacíamos para que los nuevos los memorizasen y aprendiesen.

-A ver, a ver.-su mirada recorrió a todos y se paró en Jane. Oh oh-Pero quien tenemos aquí. ¿Qué, una peleíta o todavía tienes muy reciente el suelo que te hice tragar esta mañana?

Los novatos estaban que no cabían en sí de la felicidad y entusiasmo. Todos pensaban que la única que le daba su merecido a Jane era Bella.

-Deja de presumir, que eso ya lo tenemos muy visto.-contestó Jane mientras las dos comenzaban a andar en círculos.

-Es lo que tiene tener una estatura normal, Jane, que te ven.-algunos soltaron unas risas por lo bajo. Admito que fui uno de ellos.

-Deja de hablar y empieza a luchar.

De inmediato Jane se lanzó contra Bella quien rápidamente la esquivó y atacó acertando en el blanco. La forma de luchar de Bella era muy calculada y hacía los movimientos exactos en los momentos exactos. Era implacable.

La mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, era Bella la que daba y Jane la quien recibía. A los cinco minutos Bella soltó su ya típico "_Me aburro_" y tumbó a Jane en el suelo.

Todos nos dimos cuenta de que ella podría haber acabado con Jane cuando quisiera y que solo estaba jugando.

-Espero que hayáis tomado apuntes.-dijo Bella tras una salida dramática por parte de Jane y Felix. Todos asintieron.-Muy bien, pues si ninguno quiere intentarlo la clase a terminado.

Todos los alumnos se miraban entre sí para ver si había algún valiente, pero al parecer escaseaban.

-Yo lo intentaré.-dije alto y claro aunque estaba seguro de que tragaría el polvo.

Bella me miró y sonrió con una de sus sonrisas suyas que dicen "te vas a enterar! Caminé hacía el centro del circulo formado por los vampiros.

-Uno…

-¡Tres!-dijo ella y se abalanzó hacía mí con un movimiento parecido a los jaguares.

Sabía que no se esforzaba todo lo que podía, es decir, estaba usando la fuerza, la velocidad y los reflejos de un vampiro normal.

Luchaba como si llevase toda la vida haciéndolo. Patadas, volteretas en el aíre, etc. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos iba a salir dañado solo era un juego para ver quien aguantaba más. Y son que fuese una gran sorpresa, ganó ella y yo acabé tumbado en el suelo con su pie en mi cuello presionándolo.

-Se acabó el entrenamiento.-gritó Bella mientras quitaba el pie de mi cuello por el que el aire volvió a pasar.-¡Fuera!

Los vampiros salieron corriendo mientras yo me ponía de pie. Levanté la vista y Bella me estaba mirando con su sonrisa de "Te enteraste"

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Nada, nada…-me miró a los ojos, frunció el ceño y suspiró.- Vamos de caza.

No me había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta que olfateé el primer puma. Bella solo se sentí en una roca y me observó cazar. Cuando ya iba por el segundo ciervo llamaron a Bella, ella solo cogió el móvil, escuchó y colgó. Todo eso en cinco segundos.

-¿Has terminado?-preguntó levantándose.

-Sí. ¿No cazas?

-No. Los Vulturis han vuelto. Vamos.

Corrimos hasta el castillo y una vez allí caminamos hasta la habitación de Bella. Se cambió a la capa negra solo que esta vez lo hizo en el baño.

-Edward, te quedarás aquí y no, no puedes venir.-dijo- Si hay algún problema solo, bahh, da igual, lo sabré.

Y sin más desapareció dejándome solo. O no tan solo como yo creía.

**BELLA POV.**

Caminé rápido por los pasillos hasta la sala de los tronos. Abrieron la puerta y pasé hasta colocarme delante de los tres imbéciles que tenemos por "reyes".

-Isabella, que de tiempo querida.-saludó Aro.

-Hola Aro, Marco, Rapuncel **(n/a: si alguien no lo sabe quién es Rapuncel es de un cuento de una princesa con un pelo rubio muy largo.)**

-¡Isabella!-gritó Aro-¡Compórtate!

-Me comportaré cuando me dé la gana-respondí-pero sobre todo me comportaré cuando deje de enviarme espías con la misión de matarme.

-No tienes pruebas-dijo la sanguijuela rubia.

-¿Cómo que no?-claro que tenía- Claro que..

¡Será zorra-furcia! ¡Edward está con el íncubo!

**EDWARD POV.**

Al cabo de un rato la puerta se abrió y yo me puse en alerta.

Una vampira impresionante se adentró en la habitación. Era tan hermosa que dolía verla. Sabía que algo no estaba bien aquí, pero ahora solo podía mirarla y ver como se acercaba a mí.

-Vamos Edward, sabes que quieres besarme. -susurró en mi oído para después poner una mano detrás de mi cuello y acercarme hacía sus labios.

Una vez que nuestras bocas hicieron contacto no sé que me pasó, pero no podía dejar de besarla.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entró la última persona que quería que me encontrase ahora. Bella.

Cogió a la mujer por los pelos y la echó a patadas de la habitación…literalmente.

-Luego me encargaré de ti, Heidi.-dijo entre dientes.

Luego se fue hacia mí, cogió mi mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Bella, yo…te juro que no…no es lo que parece.-traté de explicar entre balbuceos.

-Heidi es un íncubo, Edward. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Asentí. Un Incubo es una leyenda de una mujer que seduce a los maridos y se acuesta con ellos.

-No tenías elección.-susurró.- De todas formas, ya lo discutiré yo con ella. Ahora presta atención, ponte detrás de mí, no hables si no te preguntan algo y evita el tema de tu don.

¿_Íbamos a ver a los Vulturis?_

-Si.-contestó ella a mi pregunta mental.

Una vez más las puertas de abrieron por los guardias que tras un "largo" de Bella se fueron.

-Que sorpresa.-dijo un hombre que reconocí como Aro.-Traes compañía.

-¿No te suena?-preguntó Bella.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que es un Culle, si no me equivoco.-se puso de pie y avanzó hacía nosotros.- ¿He acertado?

Bella asintió sin que le hiciese mucha gracia que la conversación se hubiese centrado en mí.

-¡Que alegría!-dijo dando un paso más hacia delante- Me preguntaba…¿Serías tan amable de dejarme ver a mi amigo en tus recuerdos?

Preguntó extendiendo la mano hacía mí. Bella se interpuso entre los dos y me apartó.

-Déjale tranquilo y sigamos. Hay otros asunto que quiero tratar.

-¿Cuál asunto?-preguntó Cayo.

-El hecho de que me ocultaseis que Edward viniese buscándome y me lo ocultaseis.

Vale. Bella empezaba a cabrearse e impacientarse. Los Vulturis parecían entre sorprendidos y asustados. Excepto Marco, el solo pensaba que era inevitable.

-¿Y bien?-insistió Bella.

-Yo… pues nosotros…solo.-la mente de Aro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando encontrar una excusa. Lo que él no sabía es que ahora Bella sabía que era lo que pensaba.

La puerta se abrió de repente y pasó Demetri.

-Señor, los rumanos viene a atacar el castillo. Llegaran en dos horas.

Por lo visto a nadie la gustaba la noticia.

-Esto no quedará así.-dijo Bella en dirección a los reyes, agarró mi mano y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Por el camino nos encontramos a Jane.

-¿Por qué corres tanto Bella?-preguntó Jane-¿Te has visto en un espejo y te has asustado?-preguntó soltando una risilla.

-No, lo que pasa es que me imaginado tener tu estatura y eso me ha asustado.-contraatacó Bella.

-Ja ja , muy graciosa.-dijo sarcástica la rubia.- A puesto que…

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, pulga-la cortó Bella.-Vienen los rumanos.

La cara de Jane se cambió y desapareció de nuestra vista. Nosotros seguimos corriendo cuando llegamos a la habitación y Bella comenzó a empacar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-La gente que viene, viene para una guerra. No quiero que estés cerca de eso.

-Vamos Bella, no me va a pasar nada.

Me miró desafiante durante unos segundos.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté derrotado.

-Buen chico, pero no. Ya he terminado.

Cogió una maleta y me pasó la otra. Echamos a correr y correr. Al parecer no había avión esta vez.

Fuera de Volterra llamaron a Bella. Eso empezaba a darme miedo porque siempre son noticias malas.

-¿Si Carlisle?-¿mi padre?- Vamos para allá.-y colgó.

-¿Yyyy?-pregunté.

-Hay problemas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal por allí? ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Algunas me han preguntado sobre alguna historia que yo les recomendaría y para quien les interese, en mi profile, en favoritos, la mayoría de las historias que tengo están acabadas y allí podéis buscar =).**

**Sigo pidiendo que os paséis por mi nueva historia, aunque algunas ya lo habéis hecho y os lo agradezco.**

**Lo último es un besazo para todas. Nos leemos.**

_**-M.C-**_


	18. Cap 17 Salvaje

**Estoy aquiiiii . Si, lo sé… merezco la muerte por la tardanza pero realmente no podía. Estudios, colegio y que me quedé estancada, "Sin inspiración". Y la verdad, para escribir algo que no me guste o que va a quedar muy mal prefiero esperar. Aunque prometo que nunca volverá a ser tan larga la espera **

**De todas formas quiero agradecer a todos sus RR y a los e-mails que recibí de muchas de vosotras, que si soy sincera, aligeraron mucho la finalización del capítulo. Como que me dieron ánimos. Así que gracias a:**

**-Monikilla**

**-Bellalice**

**-Janealicevulturi**

**-MaryCullen7**

**-Maria Cullen**

**-Andy-Cullen**

**-Marrase**

**-Kamy**

**-Karla**

**-Berta**

**-Obsession Twilight16**

**-Damalunaely**

**-Yyamile**

**-Angie Cullen Hale**

**-Nena Cullen 26**

**-Beastyle**

**-Elena**

**-Evita Cullen**

**-Peque**

**-Romiina Cullen**

**-Chikithaap**

**-Rocio**

**-Olimka**

**-Mayce Cullen**

**-Trishahudsonblack91**

**-Marina Cullen 87**

**-Haruki23**

**-Florence 15**

**-Mss1-cullen-swan.**

**He visto a gente nueva que nunca me había dejado RR y han salido a la luz por la laaarga espera. Bueno… que se le va a hacer. Quería decir también, que me voy a apuntar al concurso de Sarah Potter Hale. ¡Es mi primer concurso… haber que tal =).**

** Un beso y disfrutad.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17. Salvaje.**

-¡Que estoy bien!-se oía gritar a Adam desde dentro de la casa Cullen.

Edward y yo nos miramos con caras interrogantes. Acabábamos de llegar pero Carlisle solo me dijo que había problemas con Adam. Corrimos todo lo rápido que pudimos a Forks y por fin llegamos.

Entramos en la casa y en el salón estaban los Cullen junto con Andam y JJ. Esto era raro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunté al entrar por la puerta.

-Un saludo no vendría mal, hermanita.-dijo Emm dándome un abrazo de oso.

-Me dijeron que Adam tenía problemas y que viniese aquí.-miré a JJ interrogante ya que el no toleraba estar en presencia de vampiros.

-No sabíamos como localizarte.-explicó.

-¡Esto es una exageración! –Volvió a decir Adam.- Miradme, estoy perfectamente bien.

Le examiné con la mirada. A simple vista estaba bien pero entonces olí algo raro en su sangre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunté un poco alarmada.

-En teoría nada, pero no puede transformarse su temperatura ha subido aún más.-explicó Carlisle en tono profesional.

-Su sangre huele extraño.-señalé.

-Todos sabemos que los perros huelen mal, Bella.-dijo Emmett rodando los ojos.

-No me refería a eso. Hay algo que no está bien con él.

Fui para Adam bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Le levanté del sofá y le quité la camiseta. Emmett se puso a hacer comentarios que pronto callé. Edward solo se envaró y Adam se sonrojó incluso batiendo mi record de humana.

El chico no estaba mal, pero era como mi hijo o mi sobrino. Empecé a examinar cuando en uno de los costados descubrí una mordedura que me hizo contener el aire que no necesitaba para respirar.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté rezando para que no fuese lo que yo creía.

-No es nada Bells, solo una tonta mordedura que medio…ese.. el hijo de la luna.-dijo endureciendo el tono y poniendo se serio al hablar del asesino de su abuelo.

Miré a Carlisle que me estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados. Asentí sin necesidad de leer su mente.

-¿No te duele ni sientes nada extraño?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Por décima vez, estoy bien.-se puso su camiseta me dio un abrazo rápido y salió de allí gritando-Sólo quiero dormir.

-Tienes que vigilarlo.-le dije a JJ-si pasa lo que sea me avisas.

Asintió y salió detrás de Adam.

-¿Va a ser muy malo?-preguntó Carlisle.

Yo solo asentí. Si una mordedura de metamorfos licántropos era peligrosa, la de los Hijos de la Luna eran peores.

Tras la marcha de los Black la sala se sumió en silencio. Cada uno pensaba en lo suyo compras, coches, osos, guerras, medicina, en mi (Edward), etc.

-¿Qué tal fue por Volterra?-preguntó Esme.

-Nada fuera de lo normal.-comenté sin interés- Aunque dejamos un tema inacabado.

-¿Nada fuera de lo normal?-repitió Edward- Fue genial. Teníais que haber estado. Bella entrenó a la guardia y cosas por el estilo. Prácticamente, manda allí como si fuese una de los hermanos Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo de que yo fuera parte de algo tan vil como los Vulturis. _Querida, tú eres algo peor que vil._ Recordó mi conciencia. Miré hacia el suelo frunciendo el ceño por la verdad de mis pensamientos.

Después de despedirme de todos lo Cullen me interné en el bosque y empecé a caminar a paso humano, necesitaba pensar un poco. La visita a los Vulturis había sido para nada. No se habían aclarado las cosas, excepto lo que ya sabíamos, Aro había ocultado la visita de Edward. Se puso demasiado nervioso cuando saqué el tema, lo que provocó que sus pensamientos no fueran muy coherentes y ocultaran el porqué ocultarlo.

También estaba el tema de Adam. En verdad me preocupaba. Si llega a pasar a mayores no es como si yo pudiese hacer mucho. El veneno de un Hijo de la Luna era superior al de los licántropos de La Push , más letal. El hecho de que Adam no pudiese transformarse era solo el principio.

Por último pero menos importante estaba Edward. Estaba confusa, todo el odio que le tenía se había esfumado en estos días. Se había convertido toda una tarea el estar lejos de él y eso me preocupa, me recuerda demasiado a la dependencia que tenía de él cuando era humana y como ello me "mató". Por su parte había sido paciente y me había dado mi espacio desde su confesión en la bolera. A parte de algunos besos rápidos exceptuando el prado, no habíamos avanzado pero yo sabía que era por mí.

El timbre de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré alrededor desconcertada reconociendo el prado. Sonreí mientras cogía el móvil. Inconscientemente mis pasos me habían llevado a algo que simbolizaba a Edward.

-¿Si?-pregunté.

-Es… Adam.-sonó la voz llorosa de JJ- Está muy mal y… yo no… no se qué hacer.

-Voy para allá.

Minutos después llegué a La Push y entré a la familiar casita de los Black. Fui directamente al cuarto de Adam. Allí estaba él, tumbado en la cama. Estaba pálido y de un horrible color verde, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero no estaba dormido. Miré su costado y allí estaba la mordedura inflamada. Olí en el aire y me confirmó lo que ya sabía, estaba infectada y posiblemente había veneno en ella. Ese Hijo de… ¡de la gran puta! Ni luna, ni leches.

JJ estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama con la preocupación tatuada en su cara. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en un lado con cuidado de no molestar a Adam.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-pensé en voz alta.

El abrió los ojos e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Según tengo entendido,-dijo con voz débil- me mordió.

Fruncí el ceño ante su intento de bromear en una situación como esta, pero no me pude enfadar ya que era la viva imagen de su abuelo.

-Tiene fiebre y solo empeora.-informó JJ.- Ya no se qué hacer, es el veneno de la mordida.

Pasé la mano por la herida, desprendía un calor abrasador. Podía oler el aire el desagradable olor del veneno en ella.

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa, pero no te va a gustar.-le dije a JJ.

-Solo no quiero perderle, no a él también.-dijo mirando al suelo-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a morderle.

-¿QUÉ?-gritó JJ.- ¡LE MATARAS MAS DEPRISA!

Adam me miraba asustado. No es un secreto que la mordedura de vampiro mata a los licántropos.

-Solo tomaré el veneno, mi ponzoña no le tocara.-expliqué.

-¿No hay otra opción?-preguntó Adam- Al abuelo Jake le curabas al tocarle… ¿No puedes hacer lo mismo?

-Lo de tu abuelo era una enfermedad, una humana, no veneno de una criatura mitológica.-expliqué.

-¿Qué pasará contigo, no te enfermará a ti el veneno?-preguntó JJ.

-No creo que me mate, pero podría tener cualquier tipo de reacción secundaria o enfermarme también.

-No te voy a dejar salvarme si tu enfermas.-se opuso Adam.

-Es que no te estoy pidiendo consentimiento.-le sonreí.

Me puse encima de él con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y le inmovilicé por las muñecas. Ponía resistencia, pero era realmente insignificante dado a su estado.

-Te voy a morder, de ti depende que duele más o menos.-le dije acercándome a la herida.-Solo… no te muevas.

Se quedo muy quieto cuando acepto que esto iba a pasar o cuando ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, no estoy muy segura. No me di tiempo a pensar y le mordí. Era humano en cierta manera, su corazón latía y era cálido incluso su sangre sabía humana de cierta manera pero también había un matiz animal en ella.

Solo tuve que absorber un poco más hasta que un sabor amargo inundara mi boca, el veneno. Bebí un poco más para asegurarme de que no quedaban restos pero con cuidado de que mi ponzoña ni lo tocase. Normalmente los vampiros son incapaces de hacer esto, pero cuando no tienes que estar pendiente de no matar a nadie o simplemente de alimentarte, puedes concentrarte.

Me separé de Adam cuando un ataque de tos me entró. No podía parar de toser. Era como si alguien estuviese estrangulándome y la garganta necesitase aire. A los pocos minutos paró tan rápido como llegó. Miré a Adam olvidándome de aquel accidente aunque extrañada. Tenía los ojos atentos a mí con la preocupación en ellos. Me limpié la sangre con la manga de mi camisera y le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

-¿Cómo estás?-le pregunté.

-Mejor…en realidad, mucho mejor.-dijo sonriente.

Sonreí ignorando las pequeñas-grandes punzadas que empezaban a darme en el estómago.

-Aunque te sientas bien, no hagas muchos esfuerzos físicos.-le dije severamente.-Y se que estás ansioso por transformarte de nuevo pero…-me giré para mirar a JJ-no le dejes.

JJ asintió con una sonrisa de alivio al saber que su chaval iba a estar bien y me abrazó. Por un momento me puse rígida pero luego me relaje y se lo devolví.

-Me tengo que ir. Ponte bien.-le dije a Adam.

-Gracias tía Bella.

Sonreí y salí corriendo. Ya empezaba a molestar el quemazón más de la cuenta. Estaba segura que era el veneno que había llegado ya a mi estomago y lo estaba destruyendo lentamente.¡ Qué bien !

Fui al bosque y me apoyé en el primer árbol que había por allí. El dolor iba empeorando y no se me ocurría nada. Di un puñetazo contra el árbol en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor pero lo que pasó fue que derribé el árbol. Si, mejorando la noche.

En unos dos minutos Edward y Carlisle estaban delante de mí con cara de preocupación.

-¿Absorbiste el veneno, verdad?-preguntó Carlisle con preocupación.

Yo solo asentí. Si había la boca para algo estoy segura de que chillaría tanto que reventaría todos los oídos de Forks.

-Dios, Bella.-dijo Edward sujetándome- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-El veneno… desaparecerá-dije con dificultad.

-Hay que llevarla a casa. -sugirió Carlisle.

-¡NO!-grité.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaron a la vez confusos.

-El veneno me hará salvaje, peor que un animal.-expliqué.- Lo he visto antes en otros vampiros, tengo que alejarme del pueblo.

-¡NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA!-gritó Edward.

-Ohhh, claro que lo harás. Carlisle, dile que lo hará.-dije calmadamente.

-Yo…no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes sola, Bella.-opinó el rubio mirando sus zapatos.

-Claro que es buena idea, es la MEJOR idea.-se acabó la calma.-Tu no quieres que te mate y yo no quiero matarte. Fin de la discusión, ahora mueve tu bonito culo hacía la casa.

Me aparté de él y empecé a correr hacia las montañas. Entre que él es rápido y yo corría a una velocidad que daba vergüenza para un vampiro por el veneno me alcanzó y continuó corriendo a mi lado después de coger mi mano y lanzarme a su espalda.

-Te odio.-le susurré al oído.

-Sé que me amas.-dijo él con esa sonrisa suya que quitaba el aliento.

-Creído…

Llegamos a la cima de la montaña y él me bajo de su espalda.

-Prométeme que no te pondrás en medio, va a ser malo.-le dije abrazándole.-Tu solo… corre.

-Prometo que no haré nada estúpido.

-¿Estúpido para mí o para ti?-pregunté de broma.-

Antes de que el pudiese contestar me doblé en dos del dolor que golpeó mi estómago. En vez de caer al suelo Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó a una piedra con forma aplanada y me sentó allí.

-Odio verte así y no poder hacer nada, me siento impotente.

-Tranqui, el cambio pasará en poco tiempo y de ahí a que acabe es solo alrededor de una media hora o así.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?-pregunto aparentando interés, pero yo sabía que lo que quería era distraerme. Vampiro tonto.

-Una vez un Hijo de la Luna mordió a un integrante de la guardia y lo metimos en las mazmorras custodiado por unos guardias. El chico se volvió loco y mató a uno de los guardias.

-¿Qué paso con él?-preguntó.

-Le maté.-medio sonreí.-Cuando le maté ya había vuelto en sí pero está prohibido matar a guardias.

-Tú lo haces todo el rato.

-¿Crees que se han planteado si quiera el empezar una pelea conmigo? Unos cuantos lo intentaron y sirvieron de ejemplo de lo que pasaría.

Hablamos un poco más de esto y aquello. La charla me distraía del dolor un poco pero cada vez se hacía más fuerte y, por lo tanto, más difícil de ignorar. Cinco minutos más tarde noté que había llegado el momento y todo se volvió borroso.

**EDWARD POV.**

Hablamos por un tiempo más. Mi principal objetivo era distraerla y evitarle todo el sufrimiento que pudiese. Si me pudiese cambiar por ella, le pregunté por la posibilidad de que yo absorbiera el veneno como ella había hecho anteriormente con Adam. Ella solo me miro fijamente con los ojos desafiantes y me dijo que si lo intentaba si quiera estaría en la casa antes de que pudiese decir mordisco.

Todo iba bien hasta que soltó un quejido y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Fui corriendo a preguntarle que podía hacer y a abrazarla pero de un manotazo volé a través del bosque hasta chocarme con árbol a unos cinco metros de ella.

El golpe fue fuerte y derribé el árbol pero aun así me levanté y me fijé en ella. Estaba agachada en cuclillas con las rodillas flexionadas y las dos manos apoyadas frente a ella mirándome atentamente con una mirada salvaje.

Empecé a retroceder muy lentamente hacia atrás en dirección contraria al pueblo. Sin avisar Bella empezó a correr hacia mí. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que iba a herirme si no me movía. La voz de Bella sonó en mi cabeza.

_- Tu solo… corre._

Y así lo hice. Corrí y corrí con ella detrás. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos jugando al ratón y al gato pero antes de darme cuenta estaba acorralado entre ella y la pared de tierra de un barranco. Claramente ella no me reconocía. Sus ojos eran entre verdes y amarillos. Como los de un animal. Empecé a rezar por que le quedase poco a esta cosa. Ella dijo alrededor de una media hora. ¿Podría entretenerla, no?

-Um…Bella, se que estás por ahí en algún sitio, tu solo… no permitas que te controle.-le pedí a Bella mientras se acercaba a mí.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba acorralado. Esta vez no creo que un beso funcionase. El Ónix es parte de ella, de algún modo. Este… ser… por decirlo de algún modo no es parte ella.

En un ágil movimiento yo estaba contra la pared de tierra con los pies elevados del suelo y ella cogiéndome por el cuello. Por una parte yo no necesitaba respirar, pero sentía la enorme presión que ella hacía y como iba a romper mi cuello si seguía así. Antes de que eso sucediera, me tiró al suelo. Digamos que varias de mis costillas se rompieron. Grité de dolor, grité mucho.

-¡Bella. Por Dios!-grité.-Necesito que vuelvas YA.

Ella se puso encima de mi espalda pisando en el proceso mi pierna y rompiendo algún que otro hueso.

-No me refería a eso.-dije gimiendo de dolor.

Aun sentada sobre mi espalda echó mi cabeza hacía un lado dejando mi cuello expuesto. Iba a morderme. Si me mordía moriría. Se acercó lentamente prolongando el sufrimiento.

-Te quiero.-le susurré.

Abrió su boca dispuesta a clavarme sus afilados dientes. Cerré los ojos con fuerzas esperando el mordisco pero este nunca llegó. Solo el alivio que se siente cuando te quitan un gran peso de la espalda.

Abrí los ojos y me giré para ver que había pasado. Allí estaba toda mi familia. Jasper y Emmett cogían a Bella por los dos brazos impidiendo que llegase hasta mí. Carlisle se arrodilló ante mí y comprobó mis heridas de los costados y la pierna.

-Te ha roto varios huesos.-susurró.

-No me digas.-dije irónicamente.

-¡No podemos sostenerla, es demasiado fuerte!-gritó Jasper.

-Esme, ocúpate de Edward.-dijo Carlisle.

Carlisle fue a ayudar a sostener a Bella, pero antes de que el hubiese llegado. Bella dejó de retorcerse bajo el agarre de mis hermanos para escapar y me miró. Sus ojos volvían a su tono dorado. Se fijó en mis heridas y como Emmett y Jasper las sostenían. Su cara se transformó. La culpabilidad y la agonía se podían leer claramente en ella. Jasper se encogió en el suelo por el dolor que le infringían las emociones de Bella. Alice fue con él. Bella dio un tirón al brazo que le sostenía Emmett soltándose. Me echó una última mirada.

-Lo… lo siento.-susurró.

Salió corriendo de allí. Hice el amago de levantarme para ir tras ella pero Carlisle lo impidió.

-Necesita tiempo.

-Pero, ¿y si se va?-pregunté preocupado.

-No lo hará.-confirmó con seguridad Alice.

-Vamos a casa cariño.-dijo Esme.

**BELLA POV.**

Oh dios mío, ¿pero que había hecho?

Yo había estado allí. Era consciente de todo lo que hacía, pero yo no decidía nada. Aun así nunca debí permitir que se quedase. Si su familia no hubiese llegado…él hubiese…yo habría…

Sollocé. Las lágrimas rodaban por mi cara. Soy un monstro. Iba a matar al único hombre que he amado. Al hombre que me ha amado.

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, me fui corriendo. No soportaba verle así. Me encontraba en la cima de la montaña más alta que había podido encontrar por aquí. Estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y apretándolas contra mi pecho con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas.

Pasé horas allí. No se cuantas, tampoco importaba. Él iba a dejarme. Y con razón. Dejaría que alguien me matase. Sería fácil. Cualquier vampiro soñaría con matarme. Sería como acceso directo a los Vulturis. Cualquier vampiro soñaría con ser el responsable de la muerte del Ónix.

Le escuché venir desde mucho antes que él llegase a mí. Debía prepararme para la despedida. Sería la última vez que le vería. Una mueca involuntaria se instaló en mi cara. Sólo el pensarlo dolía.

Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. El rechazo sería demasiado fuerte y empezaría a rogar. De hecho yo rogaría, rogaría por su perdón pero no me lo merecía.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó.

-¿Yo?...-pregunté con confusión-La pregunta es ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Yo estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes.

Le eché un vistazo rápido. Tenía las costillas vendadas. Sabía que también le había herido en la pierna. No volvimos a decir nada por un tiempo.

-No te vayas, por favor.-suplicó Edward.

Le miré extrañada. Edward quería que me quedase.

-No puedo quedarme, te he hecho daño. Mucho. Deberías odiarme. Yo lo ago.

-Sabes que yo nunca podría ni odiarte, ni vivir sin ti.-dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

-No es seguro que estés conmigo… soy un monstruo.-expliqué.

-Esto es como un _deja vu_ pero intercambiando papeles.

-Tú nunca me heriste.-le recordé.

-Claro que lo hice, no físicamente, pero lo hice. Nunca me perdonaré por ello pero no pienso separarme de ti.-dijo besando mi cabeza.- Además me lo advertiste.

-¡¿Te advertí que iba a matarte?-le pregunté enfadada.-No intentes echarte la culpa como siempre.

-La cosa es… que no te voy a dejar ir. Nadie está enfadado contigo ni te culpa.

Se separó de mí. Puso su mano debajo de mi cara y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Nuevas lágrimas desbordaron por mi rostro. El las secó con sus pulgares y me sonrió triste mente.

-Me harás daño sólo si te vas. ¿Sabes por qué?

Yo negué con la cabeza. Realmente no lo comprendía. Yo no le merezco. He matado a más personas de las que puedo recordar, he hecho cosas atroces. Y él aun así sigue queriéndome a su lado. Es irrazonable.

-Porque te amo.-metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Y porque _Isabella Swan, prometo amarte en cada momento, para siempre_**(1*)**… ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ante mí había una cajita de terciopelo negro con un gran antiguo anillo **(n/a: el de la peli, señoras)**. Era precioso. Miré a Edward. El me sonreí con tanto amor. Lagrimas volvieron a caer por mi rostro, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

Olvidé todo en ese momento. Olvidé los Vultiris, olvidé este horroroso día, olvidé hasta mi nombre. Solo me acorde de dos palabras y fueron las únicas que necesité.

-Sí, quiero.

Sonrió y exhaló todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Deslizó el precioso anillo por mi dedo anular y me rodeó con sus brazos. Juntos caímos al suelo por el impacto pero no podía importar nos meno.

Nosotros solo… nos besamos.

* * *

**(1*) Para quien no se haya dado cuenta son las mismas palabras que dice Edward en la película de Eclipse. Me pareció buena idea ponerlas.**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh no me digáis que no ha sido como muy bonito… por lo menos para mí, si me alguien dice que es una caquita… bueno, adelante. Pero yo estoy como muy contenta de POR FIN haberlo terminado. Apuesto a que vosotras también **

**Bueno… no olviden sus RR con su opinión. En muy importante para mí.**

**Mordiscos vampíricos:**

**-M.C-**


	19. nota

Hola mis queridas lectoras.

Os pido perdón si pensabais que era un nuevo capítulo pero quería contaros una cosa.

Hace pocos minutos recibí un correo electrónico de una lectora del fic diciéndome que buscando un nuevo Fic para leer encontró el Fic de **Alice diiviina Hale Cullen** llamado **Ella**, en el e-mail me habló de las similitudes de los primeros 4 capítulos con mi fic.

Después de responderle fui a comprobarlo. Efectivamente los cuatro primeros capítulos son casi idénticos a los míos. Supongo que la mayoría de las historias odias el plagio tanto como yo, por ello me puse en contacto con ella a través de un review diciéndole que quería ponerme en contacto con ella. (todo desde la educación)Espero su respuesta.

Os lo cuento porque el fic a parte de escribirlo para mí también lo escribo para vosotras y quería compartirlo. Es mi primer fic así que no se reaccionar a este tipo de situaciones, si podéis darme vuestro consejo os lo agradecería.

Un saludo a todas y gracias por leer esto.

**PD: Quiero aclarar que NO voy a dejar de escribir el Fic.**

**PD2: También quiero aclarar que el último capítulo no fue el final del Fic ya que muchas me lo preguntasteis por el comentario que pues de "al fin lo acabé" me refería al capítulo ya que me llevo´ mucho escribirlo.**


	20. Cap 18 Aclarando las cosas

**¡Feliz Navidad! Buenoo esta noche vienen los Reyes Magos y este es mi regalito para ustedes y como suelen poner en los regalos "Espero que os guste" xD. Quiero agradecerles por haber tenido paciencia y haberme esperado pero me desanimé un poco con la cosa del plagio y todo eso y sobre todo quería agradecerles a todas las personas que me han apoyado y defendido (lagrimita xD) y también gracias por sus RR a:**

**-Vicky08**

**-Isacobo**

**-Saha Denali**

**-jj vulturi**

**-TmAnR**

**-Ninee95**

**-Karla845**

**-RudeBoyPattz**

**-Ana Cullen**

**-Daianitahh**

**-Monikilla**

**-Damalunaely**

**-Ovejita-dm-cs**

**-Mayce Cullen**

**-Darky1995**

**-Teamed**

**-Luli Ibn La-Ahad Cullen**

**-Cullen-21-gladys**

**-Nena Cullen 26**

**-Aiiram**

**-Afroditacullen**

**-Berta**

**-Sorank**

**-BeuxiCullenSwan**

**-Astriadnatica**

**-Georginiuxa**

**-Aridenere**

**-Gladyz Kaulitz Cullen**

**-Conejoazul**

**-Leila Cullen Masen**

**-Laia-bcn**

**-Perl Rose Swan**

**-Isa-21**

**-LiahDragga**

**-Rebeca Cullen**

**-Kitigirl**

**-Jordana**

**-Kellnesh**

**-Sophiacullensalvatore**

**-Vanezhittacullen2**

**-t**

**-Valen14**

**-Firo Prochainezo (gracias port u consejo:])**

**-Jigoku No Kokoro**

**-Vampire Cullen Alice**

**-Berta**

**-Annaira.**

**Espero vuestra opinión en vuestros RR y que disfrutéis.

* * *

**

**Cap18. Aclarando las cosas.**

**Bella POV.**

Edward y yo volvíamos a casa y no podía dejar de pensar en la boda. Quería casarme con él, de verdad que quería pero no me sentía preparada para ello. Todo estaba muy reciente y todavía nos faltaba tiempo por pasar juntos sin que alguien intentase matarnos pero no sabía cómo decírselo… estaba tan emocionado.

Ya se veía la casa de lejos. Habíamos estado en silencio todo el camino de vuelta y me había servido para tomar una decisión, se lo diría, le diría que me casaría con él, pero no ahora mismo.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?-me preguntó parándome antes de entrar en la casa.-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Veras Edward… yo…

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a Alice, o mejor dicho, a la pequeña bola de energía.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritó emocionada abrazándonos a ambos-¡Os vais a casar!

-Alice…tranquilízate.-dijo Edward cogiéndola por los brazos.

-¿Es coña?, ¿Cómo crees que me voy a tranquilizar?-le preguntó Alice mirando a su hermano como si tuviese dos cabezas- Tengo que organizarlo TODO; la lista de invitados, las flores, el vestido… ¡Oh Dios, el vestido será hermoso, lo diseñaré yo misma!

-Alice, ni de coña te dejaré hacer que mi boda sea un circo.-dije con horror.

-Pero Bella…. Yo…tu…-la miré mal- Vaaaaaale. Pero el vestido déjame diseñarlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre a la casa. Fui directamente al cuarto de Edward y me tumbé en el sofá cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente. Ya no sólo iba a tener que decepcionar a Edward, ahora también lo haría con Alice. Pude sentir como Edward entraba en la habitación pero seguí sin abrir los ojos. Era una cobarde, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?, ¿Es que te has arrepentido y no quieres casarte?-preguntó con voz triste.

Noté como se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá y puso mis pies sobre sus piernas. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo mayor pero era ahora o nunca. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

-Si quiero casarme contigo Edward, pero veo que es muy pronto y están pasando muchas cosas que no nos van a dejar disfrutar del momento.-Me incorporé del sofá para quedar sentada abrazada a él- No digo que no nos casemos, quiero hacerlo, pero no ahora, no tan pronto.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, pude notar como los demás habían dejado la casa para darnos intimidad hace un rato. Pasamos un rato así, en silencio excepto por el leve ruido que hacia sus dedos al pasar por mi pelo acariciándolo.

-Edward di algo, por favor.-le pedí levantando la mirada.

-No te voy a mentir Bella, quiero casarme, si fuese por mí te llevaría a las vegas ahora mismo y nos casaríamos en una sala cutre con Elvis.-suspiró fuertemente y me miró.- Pero te comprendo. Sé que el matrimonio no es lo mejor del mundo para ti y también sé que hemos pasado por mucho y si tú crees que necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos, lo haremos.

-¿Entonces, no te has enfadado?-pregunté.

-No podría enfadarme nunca contigo y menos ahora. En este momento es cuando más te pareces a la antigua Bella, has dejado de lado tu coraza y me has dicho tus sentimientos, eso es muy importante para mí.

-Gracias por ser tan perfecto.

-No soy perfecto para nada.-dijo soltando una risilla.

-Ya lo creo.

Pasamos una tarde tranquila. Sobre las ocho de la noche llegó la familia. Por lo visto Alice les había llevado a renovar el vestuario a todos. Hablé con ella sobre el tema de la boda y me dijo que no importaba que ya lo había visto y que así le daba tiempo para planear todo y que quedase perfecto. Después de asegurarme de que no hiciese nada extravagante le dí un abrazo y me fui al patio trasero. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Adam.

-¿Diga?-preguntó Adam.

-¿No deberías estar reposando mocoso?-le dije en tono juguetón.

-Huy, bueno, veras… lo que pasa es que me aburría mogollón y…

-Corta el rollo Adam y tira para la cama que has estado a punto de morir hoy… dale un respiro a tu cuerpo.

-Jooo tía, pareces mi madre.-escuché un sonido soldó al otro lado de la línea y supuse que se había tirado a la cama.

-¿Entonces estás bien?-pregunté para asegurarme.

-Si Bella, no te preocupes, gracias a ti todo sigue igual de aburrido.

-Estos niños de hoy en día… les salvas la vida y así te lo agradecen.

-¿Cómo que "niños de hoy en día"? Tú tienes diecinueve años y yo diecisiete.

-No cariño, yo tengo ciento cincuenta años más que tú.

-Serás vieja.

-Serás enano.

Los dos nos echamos a reír y después de enviar saludos a JJ y despedirme de Adam colgué. Edward vino por detrás y me abrazó por la cintura reposando su mentón en mi hombro.

-¿Cómo está Adam?-preguntó mientas besa mi cuello.

-Umm…pues…-joder, como costaba pensar cuando hacía esas cosas- Emm… Adam está bien.

-¿Vamos al prado?-preguntó haciendo cosquillas en mi cuello.

-Ahá.

Corrimos hacía el prado y nos sentamos, él apoyado en un árbol y yo apoyada en él.

-¿Qué te parece en un año?-pregunté de repente.

-¿El qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Pues la boda tonto, qué va a ser?-pregunté riéndome para después depositar un besito en su mandíbula.

-¿Seguro que quieres ponerle una fecha?

-Claro que sí. Podría ser en primavera y celebrarla aquí en el prado, así habría flores por todos lados y sería en nuestro lugar.

Me parece una idea fantástica.-me dijo besando mi mejilla. Me apoyé más en él y lo noté tensarse.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté sentándome derecha mirando en su dirección.

-Nada, no es nada.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño y me fijé que tenía su mano en su costado, encima de donde se suponía que estaba la venda de la herida tapada por la camisa.

-¿Me dejas ver?-le pregunté mirando al suelo avergonzada. Eso se lo había hecho yo.

-Solo si me prometes que dejarás de culparte.

No podía prometer algo que no cumpliría así que sin decirle nada le quité la camiseta y empecé a quitarle en vendaje. Al terminar de quitarlo por completo pude ver la herida. No era médico ni nada parecido pero aquello tenía mala pinta. La culpa volvió a mí y comencé a vendarle de nuevo. Su mano levantó mi cara con delicadeza y me beso tiernamente.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Le miré a los ojos y fruncí el ceño de nuevo. Sus ojos volvían a estar cerca del color negro. Pero esta vez había sido yo quien había agotado sus fuerzas. Cogió su mano y nos levanté con delicadeza, no quería dañarle de nuevo.

-Vamos de caza.

Dos pumas y tres venados después la caza había terminado. Era excitante ver a Edward en su estado más salvaje mientras cazaba. Decidimos volver a casa para que Edward pudiese tumbarse. Mientras cazaba –aparte de mirar a Edward- estuve pensando en la posibilidad de curarle de la misma forma en la que curé a Zac aquella tarde en el bosque.

Al entrar a la casa no vimos a nadie pero podía escucharlos en las demás habitaciones.

-¿Puedes quitarte la camiseta y tumbarte en el sofá?-pregunté.

Edward me miró sorprendido y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. Me pregunté que le pasaba hasta que pensé como habría sonado eso.

-¡Oh, por Dios, no me refería a eso.-dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-Um… Claro…-se le notaba un poco avergonzado también pero hozo lo que le pedí.

Desde arriba se escuchó la risa de Emmett seguida de un golpe y un "Ay, Alice, es que ha sido gracioso."

Le quité la venda suavemente a Edward y aunque intentó contener las muecas de dolor no lo hizo muy bien. La culpa volvió a mí pero no perdí tiempo en eso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó.

-Voy a intentar curarte.-el solo respondió un "aah"- Tú solo relájate lo máximo posible.

Puse mis manos sobre su herida, cerré los ojos y me concentré en curarle. Sabía que no estaba funcionando pero no quería rendirme. Sin parar ni descansar lo volví a intentar. Al ver que seguía sin funcionar lo volví a intentar. Las manos me temblaban del esfuerzo y la cabeza me dolía un poco de la concentración.

-Bella para, te estás haciendo daño.-dijo Edward severamente pero preocupado.

-¡No, puedo hacerlo!-dije molesta.

Seguí un rato más hasta que noté como quitaban mis manos de Edward. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido y mirando mis manos. Las miré yo también y me quedé un poco sorprendida. Estaban rojas, como cuando hacías mucho esfuerzo, eso sería normal si fuese humana pero mis manos eran blancas como la cal y no deberían de cambiar de color.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-preguntó Edward levantándose.

-Si si, no te preocupes por mí, yo solo-

-¡Oh Dios mío!-gritó Rosalie con la mano en la boca y luego me miró furiosa- ¡QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO MOSTRUO!

-¿Perdona, Barbie, que me dijiste?-pregunté acercándome a ella a paso lento.

Tres personas se pusieron delante de mí tapando mi camino y una detrás. Miré enfadada a Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett. Miré hacia atrás y vi a Edward.

-No quiero peleas en mi casa.-dijo Carlisle serio.

-Muy bien, vamos fuera.-soltó la rubia de bote.

-Cuando quieras bocazas, antes de que te des cuenta tu cara estará llena de barro besando el suelo.-le dije con voz neutra.

-Ya veremos invéc-

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Esme.-Ustedes dos no van a discutir y mucho menos pelear.

Las dos relajamos nuestra postura, no queríamos disgustar a Esme, no se lo merecía.

-¿Entonces no habrá pelea de chicas con barro?-preguntó Emmett desilusionado.

-No.-dijeron Esme y Carlisle a la vez a lo que Emm respondió con un mohín.

-Bella, vamos para tu casa, tienes que cambiar tu ropa.-dijo Edward cogiéndome la mano.

Miré mi ropa y estaba sucia y rota por la caza. En realidad era su culpa, si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de él, no me habría manchado.

-Vale, adiós chicos.-después de mirar a Rosalie mal me giré y me fui con Edward no sin antes escuchar un bufido de parte de la rubia.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca.-dijo Edward al llegar a casa.-Gracias.

-Pude haberme soltado y llegar a ella.-respondí tirándome al sofá.

-Lo sé, por eso te doy las gracias.-dijo sentándose en el suelo y acariciándome el pelo.- Has cambiado mucho desde que llegaste.-dijo pensativamente.

En realidad si que había cambiado pero no tanto como el creía. Yo pienso y actúo de la misma forma que antes sólo que ahora hay gente que me importa y a la que quiero y no es plan de irles pateando el culo a ellos también, aunque haría una excepción con la teñida.

Me cambié de ropa por algo sencillo y volví de nuevo con Edward. **(Conjunto en mi perfil) **

Cuando estaba llegando a él mi móvil sonó y no cogí sin reconocer el número.

-¿Si?-pregunté sentándome al lado de Edward.

-¡Bellaaaaa!-gritó Zac haciendo que me despegase el móvil del oído por el ruido.

-Hey Zac, que de tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunté sintiéndome culpable por haberle tenido abandonado todo este tiempo.

-¡Adivinaaaaaa, mi papá me deja _está _contigo hoy!-rió feliz.

-_Zac primero pregúntale si quiere, no seas maleducado._-escuché la voz de fondo de su padre.

-¿A qué quieres _jugá_ conmigo?-preguntó todavía emocionado.

-Claro, ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti?-pregunté sonriendo a Edward que estaba atento a la conversación.

-Siiii, quiero que tú y Eddy vengan.-sonreí al ver que el sólo había incluido a Edward. Miré a "Eddy" y solté una risilla al ver su ceño fruncido por su nuevo apodo. Escuché unos ruidos en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Stefan, el padre de Zac.

-Hola Stefan.

-¿Seguro que puedes?-preguntó un poco apurado- Si no puedes nada, lo que pasa es que tengo que salir un momento y como despedía la niñera… Si quieres te puedo pagar.-dijo a toda prisa.

-No, no, claro que no.-dije cortándole- Me quedaré con él hasta que necesites.

-Uff, genial, me salvas el cuello. Te esperamos.

-Adiós.-dijimos a la vez y colgamos.

-Así que hemos quedado.-comentó Edward.

-No tienes por qué venir si no quieres.-le dije dándole la opción a no ir.

-No, claro que quiero, vamos.-dijo levantándome con él.

-Vale, _Eddy_-dije riéndome. El solo gruñó y siguió por la puerta.

Después de recoger el volvo de la casa Cullen y llegar a la casa de Zac, estábamos los dos sentados en la sala de estar mientras el peque veía una película. Al llegar Stefan nos dio las gracias de nuevo e intentó otra vez pagarnos pero lo rechazamos sonriendo.

Pasadas unas horas y tras una merienda para Zac Stefan llegó a la casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo.-dijo cargando al niño en brazos.

-Tranquilo, nos encanta cuidar de él.-dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Y a él le encanta que cuidéis de él, es raro, suele ser muy tímido con los adultos.-_estoy seguro que es porque Bella se parece a su madre._

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde, además pareces cansado.-dije un poco incomoda por su último pensamiento- Hasta otro día.-le dije a Zac y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Entramos en el coche en un silencio cómodo y él condujo hasta mi casa.

-¿Te quieres quedar?-pregunté bajando del coche. Edward no respondió simplemente se bajó del coche y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo. Al entrar a mi casa nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sabes, he estado pensando…-dije armándome de valor- y… me gustaría mucho que te vinieses a vivir aquí conmigo. Tendríamos más intimidad y pasaríamos más tiempo juntos, además…

-No tienes que convencerme, me encantaría.-me besó suavemente y volví a poner mi cabeza en su pecho- Yo también lo he estado pensando, pero quería darte espacio.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero espacio?-le dije sonriendo poniéndome a horcajadas en su cintura con mis manos jugando con el pelo de su nuca.

-Pues que no tendrás ni un poquito.

A partir de esa frase comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente. Sus brazos abrazaban mi cintura y mis manos estaban en sus hombros. El beso se intensificó cuando su lengua encontró la mía.

-Bella…-dijo separándome un poco.

-Ves, a eso me refería con lo de la intimidad.-dije ignorándole para seguir con el beso.

-Para, para.-dijo volviendo a separarme.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunté molesta porque cortara nuestro "momento de pasión"

-Tenemos que parar ahora o no podré parar después.-dijo un poco ente avergonzado y serio.

-No jodas, no es como si fuese humana. Además quien dice que quiera parar después.-le dije jugando.

-Bella, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así, en un sofá, quiero que sea un poco más especial y romántico. Además… yo aún sigo sin haberlo hecho con nadie.

-Yo también sigo siendo virgen, pero no tengo dudas, además, ¡nos vamos a casar! No es como si fuésemos desconocidos.-le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Ya sabes, sería bonito que esperáramos a nuestra noche de bodas.-dijo sonriendo y dándome un pequeño beso.

-Edward es lo más anticuado que te he oído decir nunca.

-Eso es porque _yo_ soy anticuado.

-¿Sabes?, me gusta lo anticuado.

-Suerte para mí.

Volvió a besarme y estuvimos así por un rato hasta que intenté ir un poquito más lejos y me frenó.

-Quieta, fiera.-me dijo sonriendo.- Oye… ya que estamos aquí me gustaría hablar de algo.

-Dispara.

-Verás, el tema de Rosalie me tiene un poco preocupado, das dos saltáis con nada y no quiero que terminéis mal.

-Díselo a ella, es la que empieza y no es como si me fuese a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras me ataca.-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Carlisle va a hablar con ella, pero recuerda que dos no pelean si uno no quiere.-odio cuando la gente me suelta refranes en mi contra.

-Hablando de pelear y cambiando de tema… he estado recordando cuando luchaste con Demetri en el entrenamiento y tuviste unos fallos realmente tontos y fáciles de corregir.

-¿Sabes?, me parece que echas de menos entrenar a vampiros y quieres usarme.-dijo divertido.

-¿Quieres o no?-pregunté enfurruñada.

-Claro, ¿vamos fuera?

-No, con apartar los muebles será suficiente.-contesté poniéndome de pie en un salto. El estar sin hacer nada me ponía nerviosa.

Tras quitar de en medio todo lo que podríamos romper y quitarnos chaquetas y demás ropa que sobraba junto con los zapatos nos pusimos uno en frente del otro.

-Bien uno de los fallos que sueles tener con frecuencia en que cuando viene hacia ti como lo previenes con anterioridad leyendo la mente de tu oponente lo esquivas en vez usarlo a tu favor y utilizar su propia fuerza en su contra. Te mostraré como. Atácame.-le dije sonriendo. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Corrió directo hacia mí. Utilicé la fuerza de la velocidad a la que iba y cogiéndolo de la cintura le empujé hacía la dirección a la que iba estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¿Lo has pillado?-pregunté intentando contener la risa mientras él se levantaba limpiando los trozos de pared de sus hombros. Asintió y volvió a su punto de partida flexionando las rodillas y los brazos.-No temas hacerme daño.

-Vale, mi turno.

Corrí hacía él y justo como le había enseñé aprovechó el impulso de mi pequeña carrera y me tiró dirección a mi pobre sofá. No quería que se rompiese así que me estabilicé y acabé de cuclillas en el borde del respaldo con las manos apoyadas delante de mí.

-Bien, aprendes rápido.

Pasamos la noche así, yo le enseñaba trucos y estrategias o simplemente pelas inofensivas. Sobre las diez de la mañana nuestros móviles sonaron a la vez anunciando la entrada de un mensaje.

_Venid a casa, hay salida familiar._

_PD: Bella, como no vengas voy a buscarte,_

_Sabes que lo haré._

_Alice._

-Creo que no tienes escapatoria.-rió Edward.

-Eso parece, Eddy.-le di un beso rápido.-¡El último que llegue a la casa acompaña a Alice a sus próximas compras!-grité antes de empezar a correr.

Escuché algo así como un "tramposa" pero le oí seguirme por el bosque.

* * *

**¿Eii qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Siento haber tardado pero lo del "plagio" me desanimó un poco pero gracias a los mails de algunas de mis queridas lectoras me reanimé y lo escribí lo más rápido posible. Quiero aclarar que el Fic no se va a acabar aquí, si no que queda algo así como la mitad. Lo digo porque algunas me lo habéis preguntado diciendo que algunas autoras se cansaban de sus fics y les escribían un final rápido, bueno, pues no es mi caso :) Ahora, veamos con detenimientos ese PRECIOSO, HERMOSO Y ASOMBROSO botoncito para los Review… ¿no os dan ganas de darle? xD**

**Un beso y gracias por esperarme :)**

**-M.C-**


	21. Cap 19 Día en familia

**Hello mis queridas lectoras. ¿Cómo va la cosa? Me alegro de por fin poder haber terminado el capítulo y aunque es un poco más corto que los demás, me ha gustado el resultado. Aunque no lo ponga siempre recuerdo ****QUE LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE ****STEPHANIE MEYER,**** yo solo me entretengo a mí y a vosotros con ellos :). Quería como siempre agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado un RR o un mensaje y animar a los lectores anónimos a que me escriban para saber de ellos ya que eso me hace feliz. Así que gracias a:**

**Rebeca Cullen**

**Mayce Cullen**

**Hanyugirl**

**Mi maravillosa mejor amiga Stephn**

**Olimka**

**Isabella1809**

**Cony**

**Karla-cullen-hale**

**Ashly Cullen**

**Astridnatica**

**FanTwiligh**

**Monikilla**

**Nabi Cullen**

**Ana-bello-cullen**

**Liz**

**Damalunaely**

**Rebeca Cullen**

**Karlita the Cullen**

**Isa-21**

**Ovejita-dm-cs**

**Beastyle**

**Jane Ale (por partida doble)**

**Zujeyane**

**Lunatico0030**

**Elena**

**Cullen-21-Gladys**

**Lore Cullen Vulturi**

**Pauli de Cullen**

**Berta**

**Vanezhittacullen2**

**Perl rose swan**

**Teamd**

**Miadharu28**

**Kitigirl**

**LiahDragga**

**Twistifcrazy**

**Georginiuxa**

**Darky1995**

**Eviita Cullen**

**Espero que os guste y para saber si ha sido así, necesito que me digáis vuestra opinión :)

* * *

**

**Cap 19. Día en familia.**

**Edward POV.**

Bella llegó a mi casa mucho antes que yo pero me esperó para entrar. Cuando entramos la tomé de la mano, no quería otro incidente con Rose, aunque sé que ella no los provoca tampoco los para.

Bella me miró con la ceja alzada. Vale, fallo mío, ella podía leer mi mente. En realidad eso para mí no era un problema, solo un poco incomodo y no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Sabes que como he llegado antes que tú, vas a tener que ir de compras con Alice?-preguntó divertida.

-¿He oído mi nombre y compras en la misma frase?-preguntó Alice apareciendo delante de nosotros con una sonrisa.-Vamos, os estamos esperando.

Cogió nuestras manos entrelazadas y tiró de los dos hacia el salón donde estaban todos. Sujeté la mano de Bella un poco más fuerte al ver a Rosalie. Confiaba en ella, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Bella.

-¡Vamos al nuevo parque de atracciones en Seattle!-gritó emocionada Alice.

-No jodas.-susurró Bella con mirada de mártir.

-Será divertido pequeña- le dijo Emmett emocionado a Bella. Rosalie gruñó un poco al ver a Emm hablando con Bella pero todos la ignoramos.

-No será tan malo.-la consolé rodeándola por la cintura desde su espalda.

-Es absurdo, nosotros superamos la velocidad de cualquier atracción que pueda haber allí.-dijo bufando pero rindiéndose.

-Vamos a ir para pasar un día en familia.-dijo Esme-Vámonos ya o se hará tarde.

Ante la orden de Esme todo el mundo se puso en marcha. Cada pareja cogió un coche y acordamos vernos allí después de que Alice nos explicara cómo llegar. Bella y yo hablamos durante todo el camino. La mayoría eran cosas sin importancias pero me hacía feliz tenerla así, conmigo.

-¿Sabes?, he oído que allí hay un lugar en el que te ponen trajes de "época" y te hacen una foto.-le dije distraído.

-¿Sobre qué época hablamos?-preguntó curiosa.

-La mía.-sonreí.

La idea de verla con esos vestidos pomposos, el corsé y las enormes faldas era fascinante para mí. Rápidamente pude formar una imagen en mi cabeza de Bella con aquellos vestidos.

-Si tanto te gusta la idea, podemos hacernos una foto de esas.-dijo divertida por mi entusiasmo- Será divertido veros con esas pintas.

-_Yo_ he llevado esas pintas.-dije aparcando el coche en la entrada del parque de atracciones.

-¡Habéis tenido una idea maravillosa!-gritó Alice tirándose encima nuestra.- He visto que abren el sitio ese a las cinco de la tarde y son las doce de la mañana. ¡Tenemos cinco horas para divertirnos!-gritó emocionada.

Seguimos al pequeño torbellino y tras pagar las entradas entramos en el lugar. Había un buen ambiente, tal vez un poco ruidoso, pero no molesto. Las bocinas, colores y gritos de emoción era lo que inundaba el lugar. Hicimos cola para la mayoría de las atracciones y cuando cerraron para que el personal pudiese comer nos sentamos en el césped todos juntos.

-¿Ves como no es tan horrible?-le pregunté a Bella apoyando su espalda en mi pecho y sentándola en medio de mis piernas.

-Bueno, quitando la peste a algodón de azúcar, no está tan mal.-bromeó.

-Mis preferidas son las montañas rusas.-dijo Emm emocionado.

-Yo prefiero los juegos de puntería.-dijo Jasper, y es que cada vez que veía una de esas escopetas de plástico para juegos de tiro al blanco se volvía loco.

-Ya lo vemos, hijo.-dijo Carlisle sonriendo y señalando la montaña de peluches que había ganado.

Todos reímos y continuamos con la charla. Después de una hora y media reabrieron las atracciones y seguimos con el repertorio. A las cinco fuimos a la zona de disfraces. Era una cabaña de madera donde había probadores, escenarios para tomar las fotos, y un gran perchero con los trajes.

Tras dar nuestras tallas nos llevaron a los hombres por un lado y a las chicas por otro. Diez minutos después nos encontramos en el escenario. Admito que casi me desmayo al ver a Bella así. Estaba hermosa. Podía imaginarla en mi antiguo porche en Chicago, tomando el té para después dar paseos en el carruaje.

-¿Qué tanto mira caballero?-dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

-A una hermosa dama.-dije sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella y la besé lentamente, transmitiendo tomo el amor que sentía por ella.-Estás preciosa.

-Bueno, yo tengo que admitir que no te ves nada mal.-cogió las solapas de mi chaqueta y me atrajo a ella besándome.

-Hey, par de tortolos, os estamos esperando.

Decidimos que haríamos una grupal y luego una de cada pareja. Volver a ver a mis hermanos y hermanas con esas ropas me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque solo Carlisle los había vivido, yo solo vi el final de aquella época.

Las chicas se sentaron en un sofá de aspecto antiguo y nosotros nos colocamos detrás de ellas de pie. Hicieron varias fotos con esa pose ya que mi pequeña hermana diabólica las quería en sepia, en blanco y negro y en color normal. Después vinieron las fotos de parejas. La verdad es que no me centré mucho en eso, solo estaba observando a Bella, aquel corsé le daba un toque sexy. Mis observaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando llegó nuestro turno.

Ésta vez no había atrezo, solo nosotros dos de pie. Me puse detrás de ella y la abracé por la espalda. Ella sorprendida me miró y sonrió. En ese momento sentimos saltar un flash. Miramos a la encargada de hacer las fotografías y miraba la pantalla con una sonrisa. Bajo orden de mi hermana nos hicimos dos más en diferentes poses.

Cuando todos terminamos volvimos a los probadores para cambiarnos por nuestras ropas normales. Al estar todo listo esperamos que nos entregaran las fotos y las pagamos.

Sobre las siete de la tarde decidimos volver. La verdad es que ya nos habíamos montado en todas las atracciones y nos sabíamos el parque de memoria.

-¿Recuerdas lo de mudarme a tu casa?-le pregunté mientras conducía de regreso a Forks. Ella asintió con la cabeza pidiendo que continuara- Había pensado que si todavía quieres y no te parece mal, podríamos hacerlo hoy… ahora.

-¿Ahora, ahora?

-¿Te parece mal?, ¿muy pronto?, Da igual, podemos dejarlo para más tarde, yo solo…

-¡Edward para de vomitar palabras!-dijo riendo- Sólo me estaba asegurando. Me parece genial.

Le sonreí y volví la mirada a la carretera. Ya se lo había comentado a Esme y aunque le daba pena tener un hijo menos en casa está feliz por mí y por Bella.

Conduje directamente hacia la mansión Cullen. Con ayuda de Bella recogí todas mis cosas. La mayoría eran ropa y CDs, sobre todo CDs. No me iba a llevar ningún mueble, evidentemente.

Legamos a la casa de Bella, bueno, nuestra casa. Me gusta como suena.

-Ve colocando las cosas donde quieras, voy a hacerte espacio en el armario.-Se encaminó hacia las escaleras pero la tomé del brazo y la volteé.

-Espera… ¿tu habitación?-pregunté entre confuso y emocionado.

-Sí, Edward, mi habitación.-sonrió de repente.- No es como si fuésemos humanos y al llegar la noche tuviésemos que dormir juntos.-se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.- ¿O tienes miedo de que intente seducirte?

-Un poquito.-dije sonriendo y dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Se rió y fue hacia su cuarto, nuestro cuarto. Coloqué los CD's en una estantería casi vacía que estaba en el salón. Coloqué un par de marcos con fotos de la familia por diferentes sitios de la casa. Quedé con uno en la mano mirándolo. ¿Le molestaría?

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-dijo cogiendo el marco con una sonrisa que le duró poco. En la foto salíamos ella y yo en el baile de fin de curso del instituto de Forks.-Valla…

-Si te molesta no…

-No, está bien, no tendría que molestarme por nada.-dijo volviendo a sonreír un poco.- Parezco apetecible.

-Siempre lo fuiste.-le cogí la mano y tiré de ella.-Vamos.

La llevé hasta la habitación y la dejé en la cama. Ella alzó una ceja con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa que intenté ignorar lo mejor posible. ¿Y mi Bella tímida? Comencé a colocar la ropa en el sitio que me había hecho.

-¿Sabes?, tengo un plan para ésta noche.-dijo entusiasmada.- ¿Y si nos tumbamos en la cama acurrucados mientras vemos Cumbres Borrascosas?-preguntó sacando la carátula de la película.-Es un clásico, 1939.

-Es clásico para ti, querida. Esa película se hizo unos treinta y ocho años después de que naciera.-le dije abrazándola.

-¿Quieres o no, viejito?-preguntó suspirando.

-Claro.-respondí riendo.

-Sí, tu ríete, pero que sepas que eres un asaltacunas **(1)**.

Sobre las diez o así Bella puso la película en el DVD del televisor en frente a su cama. Nos quitamos los zapatos y nos metimos en la cama tapándonos innecesariamente con la colcha. La envolví en mis brazos contento.

-Extraño las palomitas.-dijo nostálgica.

-Oh, vamos, tiene un buen hombre abrazándote, no puedes tener todo en esta vida.-dije en tono de broma.

Ella solo gruñó en respuesta y siguió viendo la película. Yo en vez de ver la película veía sus expresiones en cada escena. Era tan expresiva. Le di un beso en la mejilla, ella giró la cabeza y me sonrió para después seguir viendo a Heathcliff.

Al terminar la película se acurrucó más en mis brazos. Sin previo aviso levantó la cabeza y comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, supongo que porque era el único sitio al que llegaba desde su sitio. Bajé la cabeza y la besé en los labios suavemente, pero por lo visto lo de suave no entraba en sus planes. El beso se intensificó y de algún modo ella acabó encima de mí. Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello dándome la oportunidad de hablar.

-Bella, no vamos a hacer _eso._-dije intentando respirar con normalidad.

-Ajá.-fue su respuesta para seguir con el beso.

Suspiré frustrado y me concentré en no perder el control.

-_Vamos Edward tu puedes,-_pensé-_Piensa en…en… en Emmett con un tanga rosa bailando la danza del vientre._

-Ugh, Edward, deja de pensar en eso cuando te bese o pensaré que estás enfermo y tienes una clase de fetiche extraño con tu hermano.-dijo sentándose más apartada de mí con cara de asco.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Bella, quiero que nos reservemos hasta el matrimonio.-dije cansado del mismo tema.

-Pero eso es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo.-dijo haciendo un puchero. Sonreí y la atraje hasta mí para abrazarla.

-Se pasaría más rápido si no intentaras que pierda el control cada día.-le dije susurrando en su oído.

-Malvado.

Sonreí. Había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra. Sabía que Bella no iba a dejar de intentarlo.

* * *

_**10 MESES DESPUÉS.**_

**Bella POV**.

Habían pasado diez, tranquilos, perfectos y maravillosos meses desde que Edward se mudó a nuestro ahora departamento. En realidad, no hizo mucho cambio ya que nos pasábamos la mayor parte del día en la mansión Cullen. Faltaban dos meses para la boda y mentiría si dijese que no estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy segura.

En este tiempo Alice no había dejado de molestarme con los detalles y preparativos de la boda. La lista de invitados era corta. Solo los familiares y algunos amigos como los Denali y algún que otro amigo de Carlisle o Edward.

Había conseguido un poco de espacio para mi sola. Últimamente eso escaseaba y aunque me encantaba estar con Edward, estar todo el rato rodeada de gente era algo a lo que nos estaba acostumbrado todavía. Se encontraba en una tienda para motos viendo unas cazadoras ya que la última la había rajado un puma en un despiste mío al cazar. Si Alice se enteraba que había ido a comprar ropa sin ella, habría un intento de homicidio.

-¿Necesita algo?

Me giré para ver a un muchacho. Debería tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años. Rubio, piel un poco bronceada, ojos verde claro, un poco de acné. Miró a su placa de empleado, Josh Newton. _No me jodas. _¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto esté pasando mil y pico años después? Bah, es un apellido común.

-No.-dije cortante, no me gustaban sus pensamientos no aptos para menores.

-Si necesitas _cualquier cosa_, avísame.-dijo con lo que supuse que el consideraría una sonrisa atractiva. Definitivamente, _tenía_ los genes Newton.

-Más quisieras, chaval.

El tal Josh se fue de allí con cara de fastidio. Seguí mirando las cazadoras para la moto por un rato hasta que unos pensamientos captaron mi atención.

-_No parece tan peligrosa_.-lo siguiente que vi en su cabeza es cómo me comparaba con una imagen mía en una foto para asegurarse que era yo.

_Mierda. ¿Es que no me pueden dejar tranquila?_ Pagué la cazadora de cuero ignorando las miradas de Mike Newton nº2 , como le había bautizado. Me puse la chaqueta en el momento ya que no iba a ser cómodo deshacerme de ese vampiro con una bolsa en la mano.

-_Se mueve-_pensó el tipo.

Claro que me muevo, gilipollas, no soy una estatua. Noté cómo me seguía. Cogí la moto y él me siguió en un coche. Me desvié del camino y lo guié hasta el principio de un sendero por el bosque. Al haberme seguido hasta aquí demostraba que no solo quería información si no que tenía la absurda tarea de matarme.

Me bajé de la moto antes de que llegase y me subía a la rama de un árbol. Al cabo de un par de minutos el individuo llegó en su coche y aparcó junto al mío. Salió del coche y empezó a olfatear como un perro.

-¿Sabes?, a los rastreadores como tú me los como.-le dije saltando delante de él.

Se alejó un poco asustado e impresionado. Me miró calculadoramente evaluándome.

-Pero si eres una muñequita de metro sesenta.-dijo con sorna.

-Oh Dios, no te han dicho dónde te han metido.-pensé en voz alta.-¿No sabes quién soy, verdad?-le pregunté.

-Isabella Swan, convertida hace mil quinientos años.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Conoces a Jane?-pregunté a lo que él asintió con un escalofrío que intentó ocultar, _hombres_.-¿Y qué me dices del ónix, has oído hablar del eso?

-He oído hablar de él.-dijo confuso por nuestra pequeña charla.

-Es ella, soy una chica,-suspiré- ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que soy un hombre?

Miró al suelo confundido y rápido me volvió a mirar asustado pero pronto cuadró hombros y empezó a avanzar hacia mí "amenazadoramente" si, ya. Le paré para que no pudiese mover ni un músculo, gracias a un poder de un nómada, agradable el tipo.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-gritó-¡Suéltame!

-Ey, no grites.-me acerqué a su oído y le susurré- tengo oídos sensibles. Solo quiero confirmar una cosa de la que estoy casi segura.-me separé un poco y me miré con los ojos entrecerrados-¿Te ha enviado Cayo?

El hombre puso cara de póker pero su mente gritaba una claramente y cito: _"Sí perra, me ha enviado él, ahora suéltame para que patee tu lindo trasero". _Le sonreí un poco, el tipo no me caía mal del todo, tenía agallas o era estúpido, todavía no lo había decidido. Le prendí fuego justo como a los nómadas que pasaron por Forks antes de encontrar a Edward.

Monté en la moto y me dirigí a casa de nuevo. Al entrar en casa Edward me recibió un enorme abrazo de bienvenida.

-Te extrañé.-me dijo después de besarme. Le sonreí pero el frunció el ceño.- ¿Y ese olor a vampiro?-preguntó arrugando la nariz.

-Es mi amante.-le dije de forma profunda y sobreactuada.

-Bella…

-Fue otro espía de Cayo.-dije dejándome caer en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te ha herido?-preguntó preocupado.

-Ni me ha tocado, literalmente.

Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá abrazándome.

-Deberías haberme llamado.-dijo dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza.

Sabía que Edward tenía ese complejo de caballero andante en su corcel y que le era difícil dejarla defenderse sola, pero debía acostumbrarse, sé defenderme.

-Hubiese sido una tontería y lo sabes. ¡Pero mira!-dije cambiando de tema y poniéndome de pie.- Es chula, ¿Eh?-di varias vueltas para que pudiese admirar mi maravillosa chaqueta.**(n/a: para quien le interese, hay foto en mi perfil de la chaqueta)**

-Muy tú.-contestó sonriente.

Sonreí y volví a acurrucarme junto a Edward. El acariciaba mi pelo distraídamente mientras yo solo disfrutaba del momento.

-Falta poco para la boda, ¿estás bien con eso?-me preguntó bajando la mirada hasta mi.

-Alice ya lo tiene todo listo, solo falta perfeccionar unas cosas. Yo no tengo problema con la fecha.

-¿Segura?, si ves que no estás segura podríamos retrasarla lo que tú quieras hasta que estés cómoda.-dijo quitando sus ojos de los míos.

-Ey, si no estuviera segura al cien por cien no lo haría.-le gire su cara hasta encontrarme con sus ojos aliviados y los besé.

-Genial, además, ya sé a dónde te voy a llevar de luna de miel.-dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde es eso?-la curiosidad me mataba.

-Es un secreto y para evitar que saques conclusiones le he pedido a Alice que prepare tu maleta. Está de lo más feliz por darle un motivo para irse de compras.

Bufé y me volví a tirar al sofá imaginando dónde podría llevarme de viaje. Conocía muchos sitios debido a las misiones, pero la verdad es que nunca me paraba a observarlos.

-Por lo menos conseguiré lo que quiero.-sonreí… la noche de bodas era de los mayores incentivos para casarme con Edward. Le quería, pero era cabezota al extremo.

* * *

**Por si alguien no lo sabe, a las personas que salen con otras personas mucho menores que ellas, se les dice asaltacunas.**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy bien? ¿Muy mal? Necesito saber cómo lo estoy haciendo así que ya me contareis. Ya sabéis, los links en mi perfil y a mis lectores anónimos-fantasmas (cuantos más seáis más prisa me daré, en serio, me emociono más) Ahora, volvamos al maravilloso, precioso, llamativo, atractivo y completamente PULSABLE botón de los reviews. ¿No es hermoso? Yo creo que lo es xD.**

**Mosdiskos M.C**


	22. Cap 20 Boda

**Hola, no quiero extenderme mucho así que las explicaciones de por qué he tardado tanto os lo dejo abajo. Ya sabéis que nada de esto me pertenece excepto la trama porque es de la increíble dios Meyer.**

**Gracias por vuestros RR a:**

**Miranda c. s**

**Marta**

**Shineevero**

**Marytwilight22**

**Isacullen21**

**Lolitacullen**

**Ana**

**Michael wayland s. Cullen**

**PanteraFenix Negra (me mola tu nombre)**

**Karla Cullen Hale**

**Viiviithacrepusculo**

**Aria**

**Lilih Raziel**

**Nasty wapa**

**Angie Cullen Hale**

**Dani-vg9806**

**Javii**

**Nachika Cullen**

**Rouu**

**Rebeca Cullen**

**Florence15**

**Adriana **

**MarianaYaneth**

**Heiidy**

**Isa861115**

**FanTwilight**

**Starelita**

**Lili Sawan**

**Valeria**

**Taniia Cullen**

**Maris gonzalez Cullen**

**Crispattz**

**Romiina Cullen**

**P. Cullen. M**

**LiahDragga**

**Gladiiz D'kltz**

**Ovejita-dm-cs**

**Heiidy**

**Cony**

**Beastyle**

**ZeriCullen**

**Isa-21**

**Aiiram**

**Camy-cullen-masen**

**Georginiuca**

**Darky1995**

**Sugar-beast**

**Miadharu28**

**Isabella1809**

**Vanexhittacullen2**

**Lorecullenulturi**

**Ariiez Cullen**

**Laia-bcn**

**Astridnatica**

**Perl rose swan**

**Berta**

**zujeyane**

**NO AL PLAGIO**

* * *

**Capítulo 20.-Boda  
**

Preparar la artillería, soltar a los perros y preparaos porque el gran día ha llegado. Hoy me caso. Por Dios, el solo decirlo en mi mente sonaba _tan_ raro. No me puedo creer que en un año no me haya hecho a la idea de que me caso con Edward.

Temprano, y cuando digo temprano me refiero a _demasiado_ temprano, Alice y Esme me recogieron y me llevaron a la habitación de Alice en la casa Cullen donde había cajas y cajas llenas de cosas –las cuales la mayoría desconocía- y me sentaron en una silla sin espejos alrededor para trabajar en el maquillaje y el peinado para la boda.

-¿Alice, puedes dejar de mirar dos sombras de ojos iguales y terminar de maquillarme de una vez?-le pregunté al esperar diez minutos a que se decidiera-¡Llevas una hora y media maquillándome!

-¿Iguales?, ¿IGUALES?-preguntó histérica-¿Cómo puedes decir que son "iguales"? Una es color melocotón suave y la otra es melocotón suave atardecer.

-Oh, claro, melocotón suave atardecer…-susurré- como si eso existiera.

-Alice, necesito que acabes de maquillarla para poder empezar a peinarla.-intervino Esme desde la cama tumbada mientras ojeaba una revista.

Alice solo refunfuñó algo como "_incomprendida, artista y tiempo". _Seamos claros, si el maquillar a alguien se ha vuelto un arte, el mundo está muy mal.

Obviando a la psicópata de los cosméticos y sus nervios de momento yo estaba tranquila. La habitación había pasado a ser un caos. Era difícil ver la superficie de algunos muebles ya que cajas, ropa y objetos para el pelo lo tapaban todo. Lo único que captaba mi atención era la gran funda que tapaba mi vestido. Alice se había negado a enseñármelo antes de la boda y yo moría de curiosidad. Y ahí estaba yo, sentada en una silla únicamente con la ropa interior de la noche de bodas delante de mi suegra, lo cual me daba un poco de vergüenza, aunque ella no dijo nada. Sólo puedo desear que esto acabe pronto.

EDWARD POV

-Por aquí hay un cierto tufo a flores-dijo Emmet saliendo al jardín.

Por fin había llegado el gran día y ya todo estaba preparado en el exterior de la casa para la ceremonia.

-Tú solo no las toques si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa por parte de Alice-dije cogiendo las llaves del coche.

-¿Ya te vas Eddy?

-Si, Emmy-dije rodando los ojos.

-Oh vamos, no puedes dejarme aquí solo…-suspiró-¡Moriré de aburrimiento entre las rosas y las orquídeas!

-Cómprate un bosque y piérdete en el, yo tengo que ir a recoger a Zac y a su padre Stefan.

-¿Y no te puedo acompañar? Porfaaaaaa

-Un bosque Emmet-dije subiendo al coche- Recuerda el bosque.

Meses antes a Bella y a mí se nos ocurrió invitar a Zac y a Stefan porque a pate de que son amigos nuestros, aunque ellos no lo sepan posiblemente son los únicos descendientes de Bella con vida.

Así que hay estaba yo, de vuelta a mi casa con un niño en la parte trasera y Stefan a mi lado conversando conmigo.

Al llegar a la casa ya están la mayoría de los invitados dando vueltas por el patio. La mayoría eran vampiros y todos ellos estaban avisados con respecto a su dieta, pero aun así, Esme se encargará de los humanos. Por lo que dejé a Stefan y a Zac con ella.

Unos minutos después de vestirme fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que Bella estaba en el segundo piso. Iba caminando hacia allí a ver si Alice me dejaría…

-¡Eddy!-una voz chillona sonó detrás de mí.

No quiero ser grosero pero esa voz solo indicaba dolores severos de cabeza incluso para vampiros. Esa voz indicaba un nombre. Tanya.

Me giré con mi mejor sonrisa – o intento de ella- y la encaré.

-¡Tania, amiga, que de tiempo!-nos saludamos con un abrazo amistoso.

-Demasiado tiempito Eddy.-dijo poniendo un ridículo puchero.

-Me llamo Edward-corregí conteniendo mi irritación por el molesto apodo.

-Pues eso tontito, lo que yo he dicho.-dijo pellizcándome los mofletes-_"Que despistadito eres"_-dijo en su mente.

-_¡Oh no!-_gritó Emmet en su mente-_Tanyecita ha llegado_**"**

Le envié una mirada de suplica para que me salvase. Emmet suspiró fuerte y se acercó.

-¿Sabes Tanya, he oído que has roto con tu prometido?-dijo Emmet pasándole un brazo por el hombro.-Cuéntamelo todo.

-¡Fue terrible Emmy!-respondió Tanya mientras se marchaba- Comentó no-se-qué cosita de diminutivos y voz chillona que…

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Emmet-_"Me debes una BIEN GRANDE!_-gritó en su mente.

Había llegado la hora. Todos los invitados estaban sentados en los bancos frente al improvisado altar. Yo me encontraba en mi sitio con Jasper como padrino a mi lado. Emmet no paraba quieto con la cámara en las manos y Rosalie sentada en el piano esperando el aviso para comenzar a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Se suponía que tenía que bajar ya, pero arriba no había ni un solo ruido. Me estaba desesperando.

**Bella's PoV**

Sabía que Edward estaba abajo esperándome, sabía que la boda debería de haber comenzado hace cinco minutos y también sabía que debería moverme. Pero es que no podía y no sé porqué.

Esme y Alice habían salido de la habitación para darme espacio y tampoco sé para qué.

Oí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta para da paso a Carlisle en su smoking, recuerdo que me puse muy nerviosa cuando le pregunté si podría ser el hombre que me llevase al alta, el solo sonrió y me dijo:

-Si no me lo llegas a preguntar, te hubiese obligado.-dijo en broma, pero luego se puso serio. -Gracias, es un honor para mí.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y se giró un poco para hablarme.

-Es normal estar nerviosa, ¿lo sabes, no?

-Estoy nerviosa, pero no es por eso.-me giré para encararle.- Tengo miedo por Edward-susurré.

-¿Por Edward?-preguntó confuso

-En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no he parado de ponerle en peligro; vampiros, licántropos, yo misma…

-Bueno, para empezar, no es tu culpa Bella, no puedes evitar todo eso, además-continuó pasándome el brazo por el hombro- Edward ya es mayorcito, puede cuidarse. Así que vamos, levántate, y cásate con mi hijo.

-Si, señor.-le dije en broma.- Gracias.

Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia la parte del jardín desde el que tendría que llegar a la ceremonia. Rose-Bruja comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y todos los invitados giraron para ver como caminaba._ Como me gusta llamar la atención_- pensé sarcástica mente.

Podría haber cien pares de ojos mirándome pero yo solo podía ver a Mr. Macizo esperándome al final del pasillo. Llevaba un traje negro que te daban ganas de mirar al cielo y decirle a Dios "Buen Trabajo". Se notaba que había intentado hacer algo con su pelo pero vamos, es Edward, todos sabemos que es imposible someter su perfecto pelo.

Al llegar al altar Carlisle le entrego mí mano a Edward diciendo "Cuídala hijo".

-Con mi vida.-respondió.

Me puse al lado de Edward cerca de Alice y Esme, Mis damas de honor. Al lado de Edward se encontraban Emmet y Jasper, los padrinos.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Isabella Marie Swan y a Edward Anthony Cullen.-a partir de ahí desconecté por completo para quedarme mirando a Edward. También era consciente de las decenas de vampiros que tenía a mi espalda y que con los únicos invitados que yo tenía algo que ver eran el pequeño Zac vestido con su mini taje y Stefan, algo incómodo, supongo que por tanto vampiro.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Si?-dije extrañada porque interrumpiese al cura.

-Cariño, responde a la pregunta del cura, ¿no?-dijo un poco tenso.

¿Responder? ¿Me había preguntado algo? Entré en la mente del cura y casi me pego en la cabeza delante de cien personas.

-SI, QUIERO.-dije apresuradamente.

Nuestro querido público soltó alguna risita, pero no en plan desagradable

¡Y tú, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Dawyn en la salud y en la enfermedad-admito que rodé los ojos en lo de "enfermedad"-en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Si, quiero.-dijo alto y claro.

-Pues yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la despistada novia.-dijo sonriendo.

Edward se giró hacia mi , acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso suave y delicado. La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Al separarnos noté como sus ojos estaría derramando lagrimas si pudiese. Por el contrario el levantó una mano y recogió una lagrima plateada mía. La sala se silenció y unos murmullos comenzaron.

-¿Está llorando?-dijo una voz

-¿No se supone que es un vampiro?-susurró otra.

-Será su don-aseguró otra voz.

-¡Somos hermanas!-se oyó el grito de Alece- Felicidades.-dijo saltando hacia mí.

De pronto todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad y se acercó para felicitarnos.

-Bella, quiero presentarte a los Denali.-dijo Edward refiriéndose al grupo de vampiros enfrente nuestra.- Carmen, Elazar, Irina, Tanya y Kate.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin-dijo Carmen **(n/A: supongo que ya habéis visto amanecer en el cine y no os pondré la foto )**

-Igualmente.

-Nunca me habías dicho nada de ella Eddy-dijo Tanya- Y eso que pasamos tantos ratitos juntitos

-Umm…claro-dijo Edward

-Bueno, no podemos monopolizar a los novios-dijo Elazar-A sido un places conocerte.

-Igualmente.-contesté.

Le di la mano pero al tocarnos el apartó la suya rápidamente con expresión asustada .¿Qué le pasa a este? Entonces sentí el cosquilleo que llevaba sintiendo durante toda la celebración. Acababa de de copiar su poder, que no era ni más ni menos que saber los poderes de otros vampiros y cuan potentes son.

-No te asustes.-le dije a Elazar al oído-No suelo morder.

El sonrió forzosamente y se retiró con el resto de su familia. Vi la cara de desaprobación de Edward pero por serte me salvó Zac. Vino corriendo hacia mí y le cogí en brazos lo más suavemente posible.

-¡Bellaaaaaaaa! Tas guapisisima.-dijo riendo.

-Gracias, tu también .-le contesté.

-Tonta, Bella-dijo riéndose-yo no podo ezta guapisisima po que soy un niño.

-Tiene razón.-fijo Edward.

-Hola Bella, por fin nos vemos.-dijo Stefan.-Estás hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Veníamos a despedirnos. Se hace tarde y tengo que acostar a Zac.-explicó Stefan.

-Ya sabes que si quieres, hay camas de sobra arriba para él.-intervino Edward.

-Gracias chicos, pero mañana trabajo y el tiene la guardería. Será más fácil así.

Le entregué a Zac y le di un beso de despedida y Edward la mano.

-Alice quiere un baile, ¿no te importa que te deje sola un momento?-preguntó abrazándome- Sabes que si no lo hago, me torturará con horas de compras.

-De acuerdo, ve.-dije poniendo puchero.

Me besó y salió a por Alice. Pasé la mirada entre los invitados. Todos eran vampiros aunque eso era de esperar. Me fije en la gran pila de regalos encima de la mesa y bufé.

-¿Quién deja algo tan hermoso solo?-dijo una voz melosa a mis espaldas.

-No veo como eso puede importarte.-dije girándome.

Frente a mi estaba el vampiro más normal del mundo. Pelo negro, ojos rojos, buen cuerpo blah blah blah.

-Uh, peleonas, como a mí me gusta.

-No creo que te gustase tanto cuando te arrancase las bolas esas que tienes de tamaño de canicas y te las hiciese comer.-le dije al oído.

Me alejé de allí antes de que fuese a peor. Poco después Edward vino y bailamos nuestro primer baile de casados.

-¿Qué tal Sra. Cullen?-me preguntó Edward al oído.

No me acostumbraría en mucho tiempo a mi nuevo nombre pero supongo que para ello tendía toda la eternidad junto a mi marido.

Poco después nos despedimos de todos los demás. Supe que Edward había querido mantenerme en secreto donde íbamos pero la cosa no le salió bien ya que un dia le pillé planeándolo en su mente y le fastidié la sorpresa. Me llevaba a Isla Esme, una preciosa isla apartada de todo y todos en Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Por lo visto la Isla fue un regalo de Carlisle para Esme en su tercera boda, así que es muy antigua. En serio, ¿quién regala islas? Con el tiempo había acumulado una buena fortuna pero aun así el dinero tenía el mismo valor, y regalar una isla me parecía una pasada.

Volamos en el jet privado de la familia Cullen. Aluciné durante todo el viaje, a pesar de todos mis años aun no había visitado Rio y estaba muy emocionada mirando las pequeñas luces de la civilización desde la altura del avión.

Tras aterrizar en el aeropuerto tuvimos que coger un taxi que nos llevase a el embarcadero para tomar una pequeña lancha motora que Edward condujo hasta Isla Esme. La isla era enorme, tenía una gran vegetación entre la que podía oír algún que otro animal y una cascada. Al llegar Edward amarró la lancha en el embarcadero y saco las maletas con una mano y me cogió en brazos.

Vale, admito que estaba un poco ansiosa y, por qué no, nerviosa. Con la tontería de esperar hasta la boda se había ido creando una expectación y una tensión que ahora mismo era más que palpable.

Entramos en la impresionante casa. Todo estaba decorado perfectamente y con el toque Cullen de Esme, madera mimbre y tonos suaves era lo que dominaba en la casa. Le eché un vistazo a Edward después de que me bajase, estaba evitando mi mirada nervioso y sin decir palaba.

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé con mis brazos.

-Sabes que no tienes que estar nervioso, soy solo yo.

-Estoy nervioso precisamente porque eres tú.-dijo enterrando su cara en mi cuello.-Yo.. yo no sé muy bien como.. como…

-Lo descubriremos juntos.

A partir de ahí fueron todo besos, caricias, palabras de amor y entra del uno al otro. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida y lo que es mejor, no teníamos porque parar. Al tercer día eso de no tener que parar se convirtió en un problema, bueno, no tanto.

-Deberíamos levantarnos.-dije abrazando su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Si… deberíamos.-claramente el no tenía ninguna intención. Estaba demasiado cómodo pasando sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté.

-Yo no oigo nada.

Agudicé el oído y escuché una lancha acercándose, al tiempo Edward pudo escucharla también ya que soltando un quejido se levantó y se puso ropa.

-Son el equipo de limpieza.

Tras pensarlo mucho tiempo llegué a la conclusión de que tendría que levantarme de mi cama favorita. Me vestí de forma sencilla con unos pantalones contos, una camisa de cuadros y el bikini.

Resulta que la mujer del equipo de limpieza descendía de una tribu en la que sabían de nuestra naturaleza o algo parecido, así que la farsa humana de ver una película no la convenció mucho. Tampoco le hice mucho caso.

Mientras el equipo de limpieza limpiaba el desastre de la única habitación que había sido usada… bueno no, el baño y la ducha también la usamos…seeh buenos momentos…_¡Bella céntrate!_ Me grité mental mente. Decidimos ir a nadar a la playa. Obviando el hecho de que por culpa del equipo de limpieza en casa tuvimos que usar bañador, fue divertido. Al darnos el sol mientras nos bañábamos reflejamos el brillo bajo el agua por lo que los peces se alejaban todo lo posible.

Hicimos carreras, nadamos a la isla contigua y vi a Edward en bañador…una tarde fantástica. Cuando los humanos se fueron decidimos ir a cazar por la selva de la isla. ¿Sabéis que hay más sexy que ver a Edward cazar? Ver a Edward cazar en bañador. Supongo que él pensó lo mismo luego de aquel animal que me dejo pérdida de sangre porque...emm… no llegamos a casa. Tras la _sucia_ caza decidimos bañarnos en la enorme cascada y estuvimos ahí jugando por el resto de la tarde con el sol brillando en nuestras pieles.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última caza y parecía que nuestra ansia por estar justos no menguaba pero aun así hacíamos un esfuerzo por salir de la cama. Hoy volvía el equipo de limpieza y aunque no me hacía mucha gracia que nos interrumpiesen no estaríamos aquí para ello. Iríamos a visitar la ciudad mientras ellos estuviesen aquí aprovechando el inesperado día nublado.

**EDWARD POV**

Pasamos la tarde en Rio para que Bella conociese la ciudad y comprásemos ropa ya que nos estábamos quedando sin ella. Estos días habían sido fantásticos, solo nosotros, el sol y el mar.

Durante el viaje de vuelta a la isla notaba a Bella un poco tensa pero al preguntarle se encogía de hombros diciendo que no era nada pero cuando empezó a dar golecitos nerviosos con el pie le volví a preguntar.

-Es solo… algo se me está escapando, puedo sentirlo.-dijo ansiosa.

-¿No crees que si fuese así ya lo habrías visto?-pregunté confundido.

-Eso es lo que me molesta, no veo nuestro futu-

Se calló de inmediato y giró la cabeza hacia la isla. ¿Qué pasaba? Me estaba volviendo loco. Se levantó del asiento de la barca y saltó al mar para nadar más rápido a la isla. Entré en pánico, algo no estaba bien. Aceleré al máximo y pronto llegué a la arena. Corrí hacia dentro de la casa encontrando un panorama completamente inesperado.

Bella estaba allí con una manta en sus brazos y una nota reposando en sus piernas. Al acercarme un poco pude ver que dentro de la manta había un bebé humano de aproximadamente dos semana. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-¿Bella?

Ella levantó la cabeza y me pasó la nota sin decir nada.

_Sr y Sra Cullen:_

_Hace unos meses un demonio de piel blanca y ojos rojos visitó a mi hermana, éste era un súcubo y la sedujo. Durante semanas su barriga aumentó rápidamente mientras la criatura que crecía en su interior le robaba la vida. Ahora mi hermana está muerta y el demonio vivo. _

_Intenté matarlo para acabar con el mal de su interior pero es sobrenatural y no pude. Se los dejo a ustedes, no quiero saber nada de ese asesino. No volveré a esa casa._

_Att: Filipa Da Silva_

-Es de la señora que viene a limpiar.-dije todavía en shock.

Por unos minutos no se dijo nada. ¿Qué se supone que íbamos a decir? ¿Una humana embarazada de un vampiro? Eso es imposible por no decir inhumano.

-Su corazón a más rápido de lo normal y su temperatura es menos a la de los humanos.-susurró Bella.

Me fijé en ella y vi que seguía sosteniendo a la criatura en brazos. ¿Ella quería quedárselo? ¿Y si era peligroso?

-No es peligroso-susurró- Es un bebé.

-No puedes hablar en serio. Mató a su madre.-respondí incrédulo.

-Tiene la fuerza de un vampiro y ella era humana. Claro que le hizo daño, pero fue involuntariamente.-explicó.

Supongo que io mi mirada de escepticismo porque se levantó con la criatura en brazos, la pegó a mi pecho y la soltó. Como acto reflejo la cogí en mis brazos y la miré. Bajo la manta desgastada estaba desnuda. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados con las pestañas descansando en sus mofletes gorditos. Los labios rosados formaban una pequeña O y sus manos cogían con fuerza la manta. Supongo que se sintió observada ya que parpadeó un par de veces y abrió sus ojos marrones para mirarme atentamente. La criatura se veía bastante humana.

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarle criatura?-preguntó Bella cansadamente-Es un bebé, una chiquitina.

-¿Es niña?-pregunté.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó pasando los brazos por mi cintura fijando la vista en ella.

-Mira, no sabemos nada de lo que es capaz de hacer, lo único que sabemos es que es mitad humana mitad vampiro, no tiene culpa de ello, no lo eligió al igual que nosotros. Merece una oportunidad.

Miré a Bella a los ojos y vi ilusión y esperanza. I su punto de vista y vi que tenía razón. Esta niña no había pedido ser traída al mundo, sería cruel castigarla por algo que aun no sabemos siquiera si hará o lo que será.

-Gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias…-dijo Bella abuzándome más fuerte.

-¿Entonces… quieres quedártela?-pregunté confuso.

Ella asintió sonriendo y cogió a la niña en brazos, la miró por un momento y la levantó hasta ponerla al lado de su cara y mirarme con ojos grades al igual que la niña.

-Tiene cara de llamarse Renesmee, ¿no crees?

* * *

**Bueeeno, sé que me queréis rapta y enviar a los Vulturi pero mi GRAN retraso a tenido una explicación, varias de hecho. Primero le diagnosticaron cáncer de colon a mi abuelo al mismo tiempo que le diagnosticaban alzhéimer a mi abuela :(. Mi abuelo ya ha sido operado y gracias a Dios todo está bien. **

**Luego aquí mi "amiga" que me plagio me envión un educado y cariñoso review (nótese el sarcasmo) exigiendo una disculpa y diciendo que no sabía escribir porque no mantenía el suspense, era infantil y blah blah blah, si lo queréis ver, ahí lo tenéis en los reviews aunque no merece la pena… Y el colmo ya fue que una muy buena persona de aquí de Fanfiction llamada Giselle me envió un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado mi historia plagiada en una página llamada PottersFic así que tras mucho luchar y denunciarlo la han borrado, lamentable.**

**Como dije en unn principio por mucho que tarde en actualizar nunca dejaré la historia porque odio cuando otros autores lo hacen. Un beso a todas y gracias por vuestra increíble paciencia.**

**Besos, os adoro.**

**Reviews si amas a Edward, Damon o Peeta.  
**


End file.
